Isn't She Lovely!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: John Cena has made it very clear to his current girlfriend Nikki that he doesn't want kids! What happens when it's revealed that he has a 5 year old daughter! How will John take the news? Will he step up and be a dad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The beginning:**

Kadence rolled over and he was gone. She slowly sat up in bed looking around but his stuff was gone too.

"He's gone ... what did you expect cuddle time. It was a one night stand Kade." She told her self.

She was in Florida for spring break with her sister and friends and met this man at a party the night before. They were both drinking but not completely drunk he asked her to dance and they ended up in her hotel room.

She was in the shower when her sister Harmony came in.

"Dude Last night was sick!"

"Yeah it was." Kadence said still in the shower.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Sleep oh honey I haven't even went to bed yet. I was hanging out with that guy I met from last night ... Nathan? I think but who cares about me ... how was you're night you slut." she laughed.

"Shut up." Kadence said as she got out of the shower.

"Ummm no! The dude you hooked up with was hot ... I mean sexy ... the dude was tall and muscular. Tell me you slept with him."

Kadence couldn't help but smile.

"You did ... didn't you .. you hoe!"

"Bite Me!"

"Too late by the looks of it." Harmony laughed as she pointed to her neck.

"What?" Kadence said looking in the mirror.

"Shit! Trey is going to be pissed."

"Screw Trey he went skiing instead of coming with us to Florida and to be honest he is a complete ass you can do so much better and last night you did."

"Tell me you got a name or a number and that you will see that stud again."

"John! That's all I know. His name is John."

"That's it? That's all you know? John what?"

"I don't know we didn't really get that far. But I will say he was amazing."

**8 weeks later:**

"Harm what am I gonna do! I'm pregnant."

"It's not Trey's is it?"

"No .. I haven't slept with him since we got back from Florida." Kadence told her sister.

"So it's that John guys?"

"Yep! I never did get his last name."

"If we looked him up would you remember his face?"

"Yeah I don't think anyone could forget that face." Kadence smiled.

"Right ... what are you going to do?"

"Finish school and have a baby."

"I meant about Trey? Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to ... Harm he can't raise this baby. Besides I just ... I am not in love with him."

8 Months Later:

"Hi baby Girl!" Kadence said as she held her daughter for the first time with tears in her eyes.

"What's her name." The nurse asked while filling out her paper work.

"Emerson Grace Kelum." Kadence said looking at her daughter.

"Father's information."

"Unknown. She doesn't have one." Kadence said.

The nurse just nodded.

"There is she my little niece." Harmony said with a smile bringing in a large display of balloons.

"That's a little much don't you think." Kadence laughed.

"Yeah well shut up. HI Emerson I am you're favorite Aunt Harmony."

"What about Mel?" Kadence laughed.

"I am the favorite. Melody can be second." Harmony laughed. "So I have to ask again. .."

"For the one billionth time I haven't looked him up alright! It was a one night stand that's it. He doesn't know me and I don't know me. He could be a psycho for all I know."

"Yeah but you said he was great in bed."

"He was but that's all it was he doesn;'t owe me anything and I don't owe him."

"Kade some day Emerson is gonna wanna know who her dad is. John has a right to know that he has a daughter."

"I will deal with it then. Until then I am going to start my new Job as a RN in a few months and I am going to raise my daughter." Kadence stated.

**5 Years Later:**

"Happy Birthday Emerson." Kadence said.

"Thanks Mommy." Said the blonde 5-year-old.

"Did you have fun at your party today?"

"Yes I did. Mommy." Emerson said as she ran off to go play with her toys.

"Trey you didn't have to get her all this stuff."

"I know but I just feel like I should have. Besides she loves watching wrestling with me. You should really watch it with us."

"No that's you're thing with her. I could never really get into it. I mean grown men in their underwear touching each other ... it's weird." Kadence laughed.

"Yeah well WWE is going to be in town in a few weeks and I want to take you and Emerson what do you think?"

"Trey I told you ... you don't have to do that."

"I know but she wants to go so we will go and you will see it's not that bad." He laughed. "She's wants to she her favorite wrestlers."

"Right? Who are they again?"

"She really likes The Shield and ... John Cena she is obsessed with him."

"John Cena? Isn't he the make a wish guy or something?"

"Yeah that's him."

"What's he look like and why is my daughter obsessed with him."

Trey laughed as he went over to showed Kadence a the picture.

Her heart stopped.

"That's ... that's John Cena?"

"Yeah why?"

"N... nothing."

**Later that night:**

"Harmony you are not going to believe this."

"What?"

"I know who Emerson's dad is."

"Who? Wait what?"

"It's John Cena .. the Wrestler."

"What?"

"Trey showed me a picture of John Cena and he's the guy that I slept with that night."

"Really? You're sure? How come this is just now coming to you? Hasn't Emmie been watching for a while now."

"Yeah but I've never paid any attention and I am usually working third shift at night."

"Holy Shit ... You slept with a WWE Super star." Harmony laughed.

"My daughter's dad is John Cena!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea what to do?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story came to me a few weeks ago after watching an episode of Total Diva's. So I thought I would make it into a story! Hope you like it!<em>**

**_Let Me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What brings you up to Peds?" A fellow nurse asked Kadence.

"HI Pam. I traded with Sara she is taking my third shift in the ER tonight so that I can go to that WWE thing."

"You're going to Raw?" Pam said with a laugh.

"Yeah Trey really wanted to take Emerson and he is making me go too." Kadence said.

"Well today is going to be insane because some of the Super Stars are actually coming in today to see the kids."

"What?" Kadence said.

"Yeah so it's going to be one of those days."

"The kids are going to be hyper aren't they." Kadence laughed.

"You know no idea. They have been talking about it for weeks." Pam said. "Here is a list of your patients and Dr. Morgan should be coming around soon for rounds. Welcome back to Ped." Pam laughed.

Over the last several weeks Kadence had tried to process the fact that her daughter's dad was a big super star she started watching WWE a bit more and even looked up information on John Cena she found out that he married and divorced and was currently dating a Nikki Bella. Her sisters kept making fun of her about the fact that for the last five years she never made the connection of who her baby daddy was.

"Are they here yet Kade?"

"No Tyler for the third time today they are not here yet. I promise you wont miss them." Kadence said to her 10-year-old patient. "Remember what the Doctor told you don't get to excited." Kadence smiled.

"I am just really excited is it true that the Shield will be here?"

"I don't know .. the Shield ... they are the ones that dress in black?"

"Yeah Roman , Seth and Dean. They are awesome. John Cena is super cool too."

"You just rest Tyler I will come and get you when then get here."

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." Kadence said as she held out her pinky and linked it with his.

Kadence came out of her patients room and her heart stopped there he stood. Her one night stand from 5 years ago ... the father of her daughter John Cena.

"Hey Kadence." Pam called.

"This is Nurse Kadence she will take you down to the play room where you will be meeting with the kids." Pam said.

"HI. John Cena."

"K... Kadence Kelum." She said as she extended her hand and bit her lip.

"Have we met before? I always remember a pretty face." John smiled.

"Dude flirting with the cute nurses isn't that Ambrose's thing?" Randy said. "Hey Randy Orton."

"HI Kadence. I just want to thank you all for coming and meeting with the kids they are really excited to meet you."

"No problem. It's what we do. It's great to make a kids smile." John said. "Do you have kids?"

"Yeah I have a 5-year-old Daughter."

"Really?" John Said. "Are you sure we haven't met before I mean you look really firmilar."

Kadence once again ignored the question. "Here is where you will meet this kids how many more super stars are there?"

"Like 5 I think ... the shield boys and a few of the divas." Randy stated.

"Alright well I will go get the little fans." Kadence said as she walked out of the room.

"Kadence are you alright?" Jane another nurse asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost?"

" Yeah I just ... I just need some air ... can you get my patients when they are ready?"

Jane nodded as Kadence went towards the stair way door when she literally ran in to Three large guys.

"Slow Down there Baby Girl." The long-haired one said.

"Yeah where's the fire sweet thing?" The man with the crazy hair and raspy voice said.

"Sorry. I ..I wasn't paying attention."

"No harm done." The two toned hair one said.

"You're the Shield aren't you?" Kadence said shaking her head.

"That's us!" Dean said.

"A big fan?" Roman asked.

"No ... Sorry not really my thing but my daughter is a huge fan."

"You have a daughter old enough to be a fan?" Dean questioned.

"She's 5 and yes. The room you are looking for is the third door on your left." Kadence said pointing.

"You two go ahead I am gonna chat with out new nurse friend." Dean smiled.

"I'm fine really I am sorry for running into you."

"No problem shit happens. But are you alright for real?"

"Yeah it's just sometimes when you least expect it you're past comes back to haunt you."

"You're aint kidding about that." Dean said.

Kadence took a few minutes before heading back to the play area and watched the super stars interact with the kids. They were all really nice and talked to them.

"So Nurse Kadence little Tyler here said you are coming to the show tonight?" John asked.

"Did he now. Yes I am taking my daughter who just happens to be a fan."

"But you're not?"

"Not really ... I've never really been in to this .. but recently have taken an interest." Kadence stated.

"Really ... well how about I get you some backstage passes so you and the little lady can get a true VIP experience." he smiled.

"That really wont be necessary Mr. Cena."

"It's not trouble. I will have the passes waiting for you at will call." He smiled.

**Later that after noon at the arena.**

"Alight man I have to ask what the hell was it with you and that nurse? You're with Nikki and you never flirt like that?" Randy asked.

"I wasn't flirting but I know I know here from some where so I am hoping to figure it out."

"What makes you think you know her? I am just saying you've been to how many hospitals? She was a cute nurse in scrubs?"

"I know but I just ...I can't escape this feeling that I've met her before."

"Cena?" Dean called walking over to them.

"Is it true that you invited that hot nurse back stage?" Dean smile.

"Yeah I did Ambrose what's it to you?"

"She's hot and I just wanted to see her again that's all thank her for all her hard work."

"Thank her or get her into your bed Ambrose?" Randy stated.

"You do know she has a kid right?" John stated.

"Yeah she told me. She's 5. I did talk to her."

"Right well... just keep it cool with her alright."

"What's it to you Cena you know her or something."

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

**With Kadence:**

"HI Princess. Look at you all ready to with you're John Cena shirt on."

"Yeah Mommy I am. Look I even made a sign."

"You did. Did Miss Amy help you with that at Daycare?"

"Yeah You Can't See Me." Emerson said waving her hand across her face.

"What's it say on the back honey?"

Emerson smiled and flipped the sign over.

"Believe in the Shield."

Kadence smiled "Well Let me get ready and then we can go I have a surprise for you."

"Really what is it."

"I will tell you when we get there." Kadence said as she kissed her daughters head.

"You ladies ready?" Trey said as they were getting into his car.

"Heck Yeah I am so excited! Uncle Trey Mommy said she has a surprise." Emerson said.

"Really what's that?"

"Well I met a few super stars today at the hospital and we are getting a couple back stage passes."

The little 5-year-old in the back seat didn't have any words she just screech.

"I think she's happy." Trey laughed.

"Yeah I would say so." Kadence smiled.

They arrived at the arena Kadence got the passes at they headed back stage. She bent down to Emerson's level.

"Remember baby we need to be a good girl back here ok?"

"I know I will Mommy!"

"Good." Kadence said as she kissed her forehead.

"There she is my favorite Nurse! Hi Kadence."

"Hi John."

"This must be the lovely Emerson. Hi I'm John!"

Emerson's eyes got huge as John Cena bent down to her.

"Nice shirt! I have the same one."

"I know. You are ... wow Mommy look John Cena."

Kadence smiled as John took Emerson's hand and started walking her around back stage. Their first father daughter moment and neither of them new it.

"Show I tell him the truth? How will he react?" These questions flooded Kadence's mind as she watched John pick up their 5-year-old and put her on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for your comments and reviews! I read them all and love hearing what you have to say!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mommy I up really high!" Emerson said on John's shoulders.

"You are baby you are. Just be careful with her John." Kadence warned.

"Oh I've got her. So is this your husband?" John asked looking at Trey who was now talking with some one he knew backstage.

Kadence laughed "No he's just a friend. We dated for a while but it just didn't work out."

"So tell me about your self." John said as he put Emerson down once they reached his locker room.

"OH Number one baby face gets his own locker room huh." Kadence mocked him.

"yeah well comes with the being awesome."

"I thought the Miz was Awesome." Kadence laughed.

Emerson was playing around the room.

"So tell me about the lovely Kadence."

"Nothing really to tell. I am a nurse at Mercy Hospital and A Mom. That's my Job."

"She seems like a great kid." John said.

"Yeah she's my world! Umm would you excuse me for a second. Emerson honey say good-bye to Mr. Cena we really should let him get back to work." Kadence said.

"It's fine she can hang out for a bit if you need to go do something or whatever." John said.

"Are you sure? I mean she can come with me."

"No it's cool hey Emerson how would you like to be my special helper?" He asked her.

"Me?" Emerson said going over to John. "What do I have to do?"

"Well there are some kids coming to see me today."

"Sick kids? Like the ones my mommy works with?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have some stuff to give them would you like to help me pass it out to them?" John asked her.

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah you." John smiled.

"Mommy is that ok? Can I go with Mr. Cena? Please I wanna help." She begged her mom.

"Yeah I think that would be fine. Just be a good girl alright?"

"I will Mommy."

Kadence watched as John and Emerson walked to the conference room with the box of free stuff John was going to give away. She got out her phone and called her sister.

"So How's Raw going Kade?" Harmony said when she answered the phone.

"It's fine ... we are back stage Emerson is having a great time. But ... she's with John."

"She's with John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what oh hey John I know we just met this morning but I am convinced that you are my one night stand from 5 years ago and well this is your daughter. Yeah cause that will work out well."

"Kade you have to tell him. He does have a right to know he has a kid."

"Yeah but it's just not that easy. I mean she has his eyes I know that sounds lame but when I see them together you can just see it."

"Then tell him if he chooses to ignore it then that's on him." Harmony said. "But Emmie is a great girl she does deserve to have a father in her life he chooses to be."

"I know ... I need to tell him the truth. Alright with me luck."

"Luck!" Harmony said.

Kadence turned around and bumped into Randy Orton.

"Oh Sorry! Randy right?"

"Yeah."

"How ... How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your little confession." Randy stated.

"What?"

"Is what you said true? You really think that Cena is your one night stand?"

"I don't know .. I mean we weren't completely drunk. But I've never seen his sense."

"He's a dad?"

"I think so. How do I tell him that?" She asked.

" I can't tell you that but John's my best friend and if you really think that he is the guy then you need to tell him."

"Why? Why do I need to tell him? Emmie and I are fine we don't need him. I've done just fine raising her with out him."

"That's not his fault he didn't .. .well he doesn't know. Look I am not the best person to talk to about this but I am telling you that as a Dad I would want to know about my daughter. You really think he's the guy from way back then?"

"Yeah ... I mean all I got was a name back then but I remember his face."

"Then just tell him that but you need to tell him. You owe it to him and to your daughter." Randy said as he walked away.

"Son of a Bitch." Kadence said.

"You alright kitten?" A raspy voice said.

"Excuse me?" Kadence said as she turned around to see Dean Ambrose.

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Yeah ... just ... damn it. Things just go from complicated to just plain fucked up."

Dean smiled "Yeah well that's life sometimes things work out and sometimes you just have to beat the shit out of someone."

Kadence smiled "Dean Ambrose right? I think we met this morning at the hospital."

"Yeah I am and yes we did. Nurse Kadence Kelum right?"

"You remember?" Kadence asked a bit surprised.

Dean moved closer to her.

"I always remember a pretty face and a sexy body."

Kadence couldn't help but laughed.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." Dean boosted.

"Well then I will leave you with this image." Kadence said her lips inches away from his.

"Yeah what's that Kitten?"

"Me ... walking away from you!" She stated as she turned and walked away.

"Damn that woman is fine!" Dean said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Kadence walked towards the conference room and slowly walked in side she watched as Emerson was talking with a little boy in a wheel chair who was talking with John.

"He's amazing with kids isn't he?" One of the parents said to Kadence.

"Yeah he is. All the super stars are really. They came to the hospital this morning and they were all great."

About half and hour later Emerson finally noticed Kadence as she ran over to her mom.

"Mommy did you see me! I was a big help. I helped Mr. Cena."

"I saw that baby you were great."

"Hey there you two are!" Trey said coming up to them. "I thought you got lost."

"Well someone made a friend." Kadence said.

"Yeah Uncle Trey ... John Cena and I got to help him."

"You did? Well that is just awesome. Are you ready to find our seats? The show is going to start soon." Trey said.

"yeah you two go ahead I will meet you there." Kadence said glancing over at John Cena.

"You sure?" Trey asked.

"Yeah. I will meet you at our seats." Kadence said as she bent down to her daughter. "I will see you in a bit."

"OK Mommy! Uncle Trey can I get some nachos and a soda?" She asked.

"Sure why not."

"Trey don't feed her junk please." Kadence said.

Trey looked down at the 5-year-old and winked "We'll just eat it before you're mom get to our seats." He laughed.

"Hey where did the little lady go?" John asked walking up to Kadence.

"She went with Trey to find out seats. Look I know the show is starting soon but ... do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah. You sound serious is everything ok?"

"I hope so."

They walked back to his locker room.

"Super stars is first so we have some time. What's up?" He asked her while he sat on the stood in front of Kadence.

"Alright ... well you know how earlier you asked if we had met before?"

John just nodded.

"I think we have ... " She started to say.

"You think that we have met before? I thought so I never forget a pretty face." John smiled.

"Yeah ... well it was 5 years ago. In Florida I think it was you ... I mean I was down there for spring break and we were at this party and ..."

"We hooked up?" John questioned.

"Yeah ... I mean I wasn't completely drunk and neither were you. It was a one night stand I get that. But ... well I got pregnant. Look you can believe me or not whatever but ... I think ... I think that you are Emerson's father." Kadence stated.

John didn't say anything he just stared at the woman in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews so far! I loving hearing what you have to say!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story so far! _**

**_Sorry if there were any mistakes in the first couple of chapters! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"John please say something." Kadence said a few minutes later.

"I just ... what?" John stuttered.

"You think we hooked up and I am your daughters dad?" John finally said.

Kadence nodded as she watched the large man stand up and start walking around his locker room. He removed his hand and rubbed his head he then placed his back on his head. He did that several times in a row actually.

"I know it sounds stupid and far-fetched but ... I just ... I think you're Emerson's dad. I just ... I am not expecting anything from you! I just thought you had a right to know and if you want a DNA test to prove it then fine. It was just a one night stand anyone." Kadence said as she walked out of his locker room.

"Kadence ... Kadence wait." John called after her but when he walked out of the locker room she was gone.

"Hey baby." Nikki said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Hi."

"Who are you looking for?" Nikki questioned.

"Did you see a woman leave my locker room?"

Nikki laughed "No John did you have a woman in your locker room?"

" Nah .. just .. never mind."

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah ... I just ... I need to talk to Randy about our match tonight." John said as he walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Brie asked walking up to her twin sister.

"I don't know. He said he needed to talk to Randy about a match tonight." Nikki stated as they watched John who still looked like he was looking for someone.

"I thought he was just giving a promo tonight?"

"Who knows with him."

Kadence left the arena and was pacing outside.

"I can't believe I just told him like that. Was he pissed ... did he care? I mean Oh God what if it's not him. I am going to look like a complete idiot. How will this effect Emmie. OH what have I done." Kadence kept telling herself as she paced the parking lot. "Get a grip." She told herself again. "Alright I am just going to go in there and enjoy the show ... for Emerson she can't know any of this."

Kadence went back in and found her seat Super Stars was just getting over when she sat down.

"Momma look." Emerson smiled as she held up her large soda.

"I see that baby. Did Uncle Trey let you have nachos?"

"Maybe?" Emerson laughed.

"And Ice Cream?"

"How did you know that Momma? Uncle Trey you said she wouldn't know."

"I'm a mom I know things." Kadence smiled. "And you didn't wash your face." Kadence told her daughter as she reached into her purse and pulled out a baby wipe and washed her face. As Monday Night Raw started.

**Back Stage:**

Randy was talking with Triple H and Batista about their contract signing tonight with the Shield.

"Dude what's up?" Randy said noticed John looking around for some one.

"Have you seen her?"

"Who?" Hunter asked. "Nikki?"

"No Kadence?"

"The nurse?" Randy asked.

"Yes she walked out on me before we were done talking I .. I have to find her."

"She told you." Randy stated.

"What?"

"She told you the truth."

John grabbed his best friend and pulled him away from the other two men.

"What the hell do you know about it?" John said.

"I over heard her talking to her sister about how she thought were the guy from Florida and you might be her kids dad."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her she needed to tell you because dude let's be honest I don't think she was going to tell you. I mean she acted like she didn't want to."

"But you told her to tell me?" John questioned.

"Yeah I did. I mean who knows if it's true only a DNA test will tell you for sure but if that little girl is yours well then John you have a right to know."

"Dude ... You know I don't want kids."

"Well it's not a question about wanting them at this point at much as what are you going to do if you do have a daughter. OH Her and Alanna can have play dates." Randy laughed.

"I am glad you are getting a kick out of this ass hole."

"Dude just talk to her after the show. Hear her out."

"I would have if she didn't walk out on me."

"What did you say to make her walk out."

"I didn't say anything."

"That could have been part of the problem."

Emerson was having a great time watching the show. Kadence could really get into it she kept thinking about John and what he must be thinking. When the Shield music hit Kadence heard this loud scream in her ear and she 5-year-old was jumping up and down.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy ... look the Shield ... THE SHIELD."

Kadence laughed as she picked up her daughter so she could see them coming down the stairs. They were sitting on the floor about 5 rows back but when Dean Ambrose noticed them he winked.

"Did Ambrose just wink at you?" Trey asked.

"Nope. I doubt it. He doesn't know me." Kadence said.

"He's cute mommy." Emerson said.

"What? What do you know about boys being cute?" She questioned.

"I Just do! Maddy at daycare said Roman is cute and he is but I think you and Dean are cute but not as cute as you and John Cena."

Kadence felt her knees get a little weak when her daughter said that.

"Alright that's enough talk about that baby let's just watch the show."

Emerson's eyes were glued to the ring as the Shield started to toss things out of the ring. The Shield Cut a promo together while still tossing things out of the ring. Evolutions music hit and They came to the ring.

"I want everyone to be aware of what their witnessing right here. I want you guys to be aware of what your about to sign. You sign that and what all of you are witnessing is the last time you will see the Shield ever on Monday Night Raw. " Triple H said with the sledge-hammer against his shoulder.

The crowd started to cheer "Hounds of Justice" as all three members of the Shield signed the contract. Roman was the last to sign the contract and he walked over to the ropes and tossed the contract down in front of Evolution. Then all three members of Evolution signed the contract.

Kadence couldn't help but look down at her 5-year-old who was chanting along "Hounds of Justice."

"Mommy?" Emerson whispered.

"What baby?"

"You're not cheering?"

"Sorry." Kadence smiled then she began to chant along with them.

" You gonna be nothing but a statistic." Triple H stated.

"Shut up. Get in the ring and fight!"

Then a brawl broke out. Batista close lined Dean, but Roman super man punched him.

Things were evenly matched until Triple H brought out the sledge-hammer. Then Evolution dominated the Shield, they Triple Power Bombed Roman through the announcer's table.

Emerson was booing along with Trey as the Shield slowly made their way back stage.

"That sucked stupid Evolution." Emerson said in a pouty tone.

"Emerson Grace we don't say sucked." Kadence said.

"Well it did Kadie for real. But the Shield will kick ass on Sunday Right Baby?" Trey said looking at Emerson.

"Yeah they will. Mommy Uncle Trey said I could stay up and watch it with him."

"He did ... did he." Kadence laughed.

"Well what can I say I am a sucker for you Kelum girls."

**Almost A Week Later:** Kadence was at work in the ER while Emerson was at daycare.

"Dr. Ross I need you to sign these discharge papers for the patient in curtain 3 so they can go."

As he was signing them. They heard a voice ask "I am looking for a Kadence Kelum I heard she was working here today."

"Kade there is a really hot man here to see you." Carly said looking over towards her.

Kadence walked over and saw John Cena standing there.

"I almost didn't recognize you with out one of your rainbow shirts on." Kadence stated.

"Can we talk about our daughter please?"

"ShSh!" Kadence said as she took his arm and took him into one of the rooms.

"What? She is our right?"

"Yeah .. well maybe but ... what the hell are you doing here? Don't you know how to pick up a phone? And how the hell do you know where I work?"

"Umm we met here?"

Kadence laughed because she knew he was right.

"Sorry it's just I never ... I never imagined you would show up here."

"Look I didn't know I was going to until I walked in her. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you or Emerson since Monday. I need ... I need to know that she is mine so can we do that DNA test."

"Yeah we can ... I can have someone bring Emmie from daycare and we can get this done today if you want."

"Yeah that would be great if it's not trouble."

"Not a problem the lab tech on call today owe me a favor."

Kadence said as she got out her phone and called her sister.

"Hey Harmony yeah its me ... look can you get Emmie from Daycare and bring her to the hospital. I will tell you when you get her. Just please. Thanks."

"Harmony? Is that a nickname?" John asked.

"Nope ... my parents are super cool and laid back they had three girls and named us musical names Melody , Harmony and Kadence."

John started laughed.

"Oh you are not kidding."

"No I am not kidding Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena ."

"You googled me?"

"Yeah I did. Look I know this is messed up and I am sorry for ruining your life ... but I just felt like you should know."

"Well let me be honest I want to know too. If she is my daughter ... once we know we can talk ok?"

Kadence nodded.

"Just to let you know you didn't ruin my life either way my life isn't ruined. Well Nikki she could possible ruin my life."

"Right Nikki Bella the girlfriend."

John just nodded.

"You didn't tell her you were coming here did you."

"No I didn't tell her anything."

"Well good luck with that." Kadence laughed.

**About 30 minutes** later Harmony brought in Emerson.

"So what was the hurry?" She asked.

"DNA test."

"No shit really? Is he in the room?"

Kadence nodded and Harmony was starting at John through the window.

"God make in any more obvious."

"Hi baby. Now I know you're not gonna like this but you have to get some blood taken."

"But Mommy I don't like it when Lizzy does it."

"Don't worry baby Lizzie isnt' going to do it I will along with his." Kadence said as she opened the door.

"John Cena!" Emerson cheered as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there little lady."

John scooped her up and sat her on the table next to him. While he watched Kadence get the stuff set up.

"Mommy said I have to get a poke so do you?"

"Yeah but it wont hurt too much."

"Why do we have to do this Mommy?" Emerson asked.

"Well honey remember how I told you that there are different kinds of families?"

"Yeah one's that share blood and ones that don't but they love each other anyway." Emerson said.

"Right ... well I am going to take some of your blood and some of John's and Lizzie in the lab is going to see if your blood matches."

"My blood could match Johns. WOW ... wait what does that mean?"

"How about we tell you when the blood comes back." Kadence said.

Kadence took a blood from both the 5-year-old and the large man. Then she sent it down in the lab.

"Lizzie said she would page me with the results."

"How about in the mean time we go get ice cream." John smiled.

"Yeah I like Ice Cream."

"I have to go back to work. But John if you would like to take her to the cafeteria that's fine."

Over the next hour Kadence could barely concentrate on work she kept thinking what if this test is wrong ... what if he's not the father then she may never remember who it was she slept with that night. Then what if he was her father ... what would that mean how would their lives change. Finally Kadence's beeper went off she rushed to the lab and got the results. She found Emerson and John out side in the hospital court-yard looking at the fountain.

"There you two are." Kadence said.

"Yeah some got a little wild in there."

"Yeah that happens after you give her too much ice cream." Kadence smiled. "I have the results." She handed it to John as she pulled Emerson close to her while he read what she hand handed to him.

"So it's true. She's my ... my .. daughter?" He finally said.

"Yeah. She is John. Emerson is your daughter."

"What Mommy? Does our blood match?" Emerson asked.

John Smiled and bent down to Emerson's level.

"Yeah princess is does. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head no.

"Well it means that I am your daddy."

"What?" Emerson said looking up at her mom who was now bent down.

"Yes sweetie ... John Cena is your dad."

"I'm your dad!" John said looking at his 5-year-old standing in front of him.

John was a dad! Now what!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing what you have to say! Keep being great and letting me know what you think.<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have followed and favored this story so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**3 Weeks Later:** Kadence was at work once again while Emerson was in daycare.

"So you really haven't talk to him?" Hailey her best friend asked.

"No I mean he's called a couple of times to tell me that's he been busy. Getting ready for some Money in the Bank thing." Kadence told her while they were eating lunch.

"That's it? Has he asked to see he or get to know her?"

"Well yeah kind of. The day we found out we went out to dinner. Emmie was so cute she just kept staring at him. I don't know much about this whole wrestling thing but she looked at him differently it's like after he told he was her dad it like ignited a spark. She was just so proud." Kadence smiled.

"And now?" Hailey questioned.

"She watches him all the time on TV and on that Network thing she begged me for. But I .. I'm just worried."

"About what?" Her friend asked concerned.

"That Emmie is already to attached to a man who may not want her."

"Oh Kade did John say that?" Hailey asked.

"No he seemed like he wanted to get to know her but he hasn't really made an effort to see her."

"Kade ... he lives in Florida and what his girlfriend lives in California we live in North Carolina."

"Yeah?"

"That's three states he has to deal with." Hailey said.

"Wait how do you know where Nikki lives?"

"I watch total divas."

"Oh Lord." Kadence laughed.

**With John:** He was at his home on Florida sitting in his office looking at the photo of him and Emerson taking by the fountain.

"I'm a Dad! Holy shit." He said to himself. He had repeated that sentence in his head over a million times over the past several weeks. "What am I gonna do. Do I want to get to know her? I mean I have to do this right ... I have to make it legal. I want to support her. I mean hell we all know I can afford it."

"John?" He heard his girlfriend say in the door way.

"Hey Nicole."

"Are you alright? I mean the last several weeks you've just been distance."

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind. Look I know we are supposed to spend time together this week but I have something I need to do. So do mind if I just meet you in Boston on Sunday?"

"John? What is going on with you?"

"Nik it's nothing baby. I just ... I need to do something. I will see you Boston." John told her.

He stood up and kissed his annoyed girlfriend before going in to pack.

**Later that Evening**: Kadence had worked a 12 hour shift at the hospital and was now picking up her daughter from daycare.

"Hi baby." Kadence smiled when she saw her daughter running to her.

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"Yeah we went swimming in the pool didn't we." Amy the daycare provided smiled.

"You did? Was it fun?"

"Yeah I held my breath for 10 hole seconds."

"WOW you are getting so big." Kadence smiled. "Why don't you get your bag OK?"

Emerson smiled as ran into the coat room to get her bag.

"Thanks Amy." Kadence said.

"No problem. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Good or bad?"

"Well Emmie said that she met her dad recently?"

"Yeah she did."

"But umm she told Ben that it was John Cena and they got into a fight about it."

"Oh ... Did Emerson get in trouble?"

"They did both get a time out for hitting. But I am more concerned with why she thinks her dad is John Cena."

Kadence wanted to tell her but until she really knew what John wanted she didn't tell anyone not even her parents.

"I will talk with her. Thanks Amy."

They stopped off at McDonald's for Dinner. Kadence hated doing that but just didn't feel like cooking and this was just easier. When they pulled up to their parking lot of the apartment. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mommy! It's my dad." Emerson yelled from the back seat.

Kadence looked up and saw John leaning up against a black SUV.

"Baby I know you're excited but I ... I don't know what he wants."

Kadence helped her daughter out of her out of her car seat.

"Wait by the car baby."

"But Mommy?"

"Emmie honey I said wait. Please." Kadence said as she got her the bags from the back of her car.

"HI Emerson." John said walking over to them.

"Hi! " Emerson said with a huge smiled on her face.

"Hi Kadence."

"John."

"Do you need me to help you with anything?"

"No I've got it thanks." Kadence said as they made their way over to the door of her duplex. They lived in a two bed room apartment both bed rooms were up stairs with a small kitchen /dinner room and living room down stairs. They walked in John right behind them.

"John what are you doing here?" Kadence said.

"I came to talk to you and to see my daughter. HI Emerson." John said again.

"HI." She repeated.

"Honey why don't you go play in your room alright. I'll call you down in a little bit."

"But Mommy? It's ..."

"I know it's John Cena baby but please." Kadence said.

Emerson ran up the stairs stopped half way up looked down at John who winked at her then she ran the rest of the way up to her room.

"Leave that door open Emerson Grace." Kadence called up the stairs. "Alright John you want to talk let's talk."

"I get the feeling that you are pissed at me or something?" John stated.

"You think? I mean we find out that Emerson is your and you call me what twice in the last three weeks. Look I don't want to sound like a bitch or be that demanding baby mama. Because God knows the great John Cena doesn't want to have any baby mama drama. But I need to know that you are going to be there or you're not. Emerson she deserves to know. But if you're in her life John then you're in ... none of this call me once a month send me a check bull shit. I don't need your charity Emmie and I do just fine." Kadence said.

"Are you done can I talk."

Kadence didn't say anything she just nodded and sat on the couch John sitting on the other end.

"I didn't know what I wanted. So that is why I only called a few times. My life is so selfish I didn't want kids ... hell I made it perfectly clear to Nicole that kids and marriage are not in our future. Then out of the blue an amazing gorgeous dirty blonde shows up and tells me I have a 5-year-old the DNA Test proves. I have a daughter a 5-year-old. So I needed time to freak out and process this whole damn thing." He stated. "I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't care but I just needed to see what I wanted to do what was best for me and your Emerson."

"Sorry ... I know this can't be easy on you. I mean finding out that you have a daughter is can be overwhelming ... I at least had 9 months to process being a parent and well I get it. It was just a long day at the hospital."

John nodded. "Look I want to get to know Emerson I want to be a father. But Kade I have to warn you .. my schedule is brutal. I am on the road over 300 days a year with work. Not just wrestling but appearances and meet and greets. My point is I want to be a father I just need to find a balance and that will take time. I am a selfish man and I just I need to figure out how my daughter fits in to all of this. Can you give me time?"

"Yes John. I am sorry I know that you are busy a lot ... I just ... I've been raising her alone for 5 years and it's just hard for me to trust someone else with her."

"I know but that ... umm brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk about."

"Alright?" Kadence questioned.

"Am I on her birth certificate?"

"No you're not I didn't know your full name and I don't think John would have cut it."

"I want to be put on there as her legal father. I want to be legally responsible for her financially as well."

"WOW John this is a lot for me to take in."

"Yeah ... I get that but I just want you to know that I want to try to be a dad to my daughter. We can work something out so I can see her on my days off and everything."

"I am sure we can work on something."

"But there is one more thing. This weekend is Money in the bank ... I want to take Emerson for the weekend. I would like her to meet my parents."

"John ... I .. I know you would never hurt her but we've never been away from each other more than a night and that is only when I am working. I can't let you take her for a whole weekend."

"I was inviting you too. I want Emerson to feel comfortable so I was inviting both of you."

"John ... I .."

"Mommy! I want to go to Money in the bank."

"Emerson Grace Kelum were you listening on the stairs?" Kadence scowled.

"Yes I was."

"Emerson are you suppose to do that?" John asked.

"No not suppose to but I do sometimes." Emerson smiled as she sat next to John.

"You really want to go Emmie?" Kadence asked.

"Yeah ... I want to go spend time with John. He's my dad right? You are my dad right?" Emerson asked looking up at the man.

"Yes I am your dad. What do you say wanna spend a few day with me?"

Emerson looked over at Kadence.

"Does my mommy get to come too?"

"Of course Kiddo."

"Then yeah I want to do. Do you think Dean will with the Money in the bank brief case."

John couldn't help but laugh "What?"

"Yeah Seth is a big old stupid head! I want Dean to win." Emerson smiled.

"What about the Title match who do you want to win that one?" John smiled.

"You silly but if you can't then I want Roman ... and he if can't then Randy."

John laughed "So I am first then Roman and third Randy?"

"Yeah. But you're gonna win right Daddy?"

At the sound of his daughter call him daddy his heart melted this was something he never wanted but her she was a brave brass 5-year-old with his eyes staring him in the face and she called him daddy.

"I am gonna win for you kiddo." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Looks like we're going to this Money thing." Kadence said.

"It's Money in the Bank Mom." Emerson said.

"Yeah Mom it's Money in the bank." John smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOW Thank you so much for all of your comments and reviews! You guys are great keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! :)<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story so far! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is the room nice?" Harmony asked her sister on the phone.

"Yes. It's defiantly not a dive. It's really nice I told him I could stay at a Days Inn or whatever but he insisted we stay here."

"At the Hilton yeah I am sure you're slumming it." She said with a laugh.

"Shut Up. It's for Emerson he's been amazing with her."

"Where are they now?" Harmony asked.

"He took her to the pool. Said he wanted to get down there before anyone else. I think he gets noticed a lot."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because last night at dinner like three fans came over and interrupted us." Kadence said.

"Did he seem mad?"

"Not at first but he did get really annoyed when they asked about Emerson."

"Was it like he didn't want them to know that was his kid?" Harmony asked.

"No it was more like he was trying to protect her. I am over my head with all of this crap. I mean he kept asking me if I used Twitter or Facebook and if Emmie picture was out there. I said I don't use Twitter or IG but I use my Facebook. I don't really know but we are meeting his family tonight for dinner."

"Kade really?"

"I know .. I know what you are going to say isn't this moving a bit fast? I agree I think it is too but he really wants Emerson to meet his family and I don't want her to go alone so I am going to meet the Cena's tonight."

"What about Nikki has he told her?"

"I am assuming so. I mean the man can't be that dumb we are going to Money in the Bank tomorrow so and her girlfriend will be there I can't imagine him not telling her." Kadence said.

**With John** : He had Emerson in the pool it was quiet and there was no one else in there which was the way John preferred it.

"So kiddo are you having fun?" John asked as they were in the pool.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?" Emerson asked the large man who was holding her in the water.

"Of course."

"If you're my Dad how come I just met you?"

"That's complicated." John stated with a nervous tone in his voice.

"That's what my Mommy said. But I don't know why?"

"Well let's just say that I didn't know I was your dad. But now I do."

"So now I Can see you more often and you and Mommy can be together like other Mommy's and Daddy's? Mason's mom and dad sleep in the same bed." Emerson said.

"Oh sweetie things don't really work like that. I will be here for you and spend as much time I can with you. But I have a girlfriend some one that I love and she lives with me. Besides you're mom doesn't like me like that."

"She told my Aunt Mel that you were ... what's the word sexy something about your shirt."

John couldn't help but grin.

"She told your Aunt Mel that?"

"Yep and she also talked about Dean and said that she wanted to ride with him. Not sure where they were going to go but she's want to go somewhere with him."

"When did you hear all this Miss Emerson Grace?"

"When I was supposed to be sleeping I was sitting on the stairs listening to Mommy and my Aunt Mel."

"You know you're not suppose to do that?" John said trying to look serious.

"I know but I worry about my mommy." Emerson told him as they got out of the pool John wrapped her in a towel and they sat down in one of the chair as scoped her up and put her on his lap.

"Why do you worry about your mom?" John questioned the little girl.

"Because she works a lot I know it's to make money so we can have nice things but she always takes care of me and the sick people. But no one takes care of my mommy. Uncle Trey tries but Mommy gets annoyed with him mostly when he's an ass."

John was surprised at her language but didn't mention it.

"Emmie why is Trey mean?"

"He can be sometimes. Mostly when Mommy tells him off."

"I don't know what that means? He seemed like a nice guy and doesn't he hang out with you on Monday's to watch Raw?"

"Yeah but I think he likes mommy a lot but she doesn't like him. She smacked him once when he went to kiss her."

John laughed "That's good. Any boy ever tries to kiss you ... you smack them too."

Emerson laughed "I wont smack all boys."

"And why not?"

"I wont smacked you Daddy. It's ok that I call you daddy right?"

John's heart melted again in that moment "Yes Princess you can."

They went back up to the hotel room.

"Did you have fun?" Kadence asked Emerson as she ran into the living room part of their hotel suit.

"Yes I did. Daddy even let me jump off the edge. I wasn't scared Mommy! I wasn't!" Emerson boasted.

"That's great baby! I am so proud of you ... but you need to get cleaned up so do you want a shower or a bath?"

"Shower!"

"Alright you get started and I will be in there in a minute to wash your hair." Kadence said.

"Deal!" Emerson said as she ran into the bath room.

"Thanks for this morning John ... it was nice of you to let me relax."

"Did you enjoy your massage?" John asked with a smile.

"I did and even got a Manni/Peddi haven't had one of those in years." Kadence smiled. "So look about this afternoon ... I ..."

"Kadence I want you to meet my family! I want our daughter to meet them. I told my parents and they are more than thrilled to meet their granddaughter. I just hope you can handle all the Cena boys in one house for the evening." John laughed.

"How many of them are there?"

"5! Me , Matt , Steve , Sean and Dan." John said.

"Well Emerson finally has some Uncles." Kadence smiled. " I mean other than Lane and Walker. Mel and Harmony's husbands."

John smiled they stood there a moment not saying anything just staring at each other.

"MOMMYY! I'm ready!" They heard the 5-year-old yelling from the bath room.

"Well I better get her ready. You wanted to leave a little after 1 right?" Kadence finally said.

"Yeah." John smiled.

"Well will meet you in the lobby then." Kadence said as she walked away.

That afternoon Kadence got Emerson ready for the evening. She did her hair in a cute french braid and made her wear a cute white and black summer dress. While Kadence wore an orange skirt with a white tank top which a jean jacket. She wanted to look nice but casual. She was curling her hair Emerson was sitting on the sink watching her mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby."

"Do you think my daddy is cute?"

"You're dad is a very nice looking man. Why?"

"Just wondering. Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have to wear this dress?"

"Because I think we should look nice when we meet John's family."

"Mommy?"

"What baby?" Kadence asked a little annoyed this time.

"Can I wear some make up like you?"

Kadence smiled "Just blush remember."

"Deal."

Later that afternoon Kadence and Emerson went to the lobby and they saw John standing there in a nice button down shirt and pants.

"Oh thank goodness he's not in those damn denema shorts." Kadence said to her self.

"WOW?" John said as they two ladies approached him.

"Like my dress Daddy?" Emerson said spinning around for him.

"Yes you look very pretty." John smiled.

"I even have make up on."

"Make Up Really Kade she's 5?" John questioned.

"It's just blush." Kadence laughed.

They were now in the car heading to his parents house. Kadence and John were just making small talk.

"Thanks again for inviting me John. I know this can't be easy."

"It's fine. I just want her to feel comfortable I know that this is going to be overwhelming ... hell it will be for me too."

"I bet. So is Nikki coming?"

John hesitated he hadn't told Nikki any of this yet.

"No she wont be in town this weekend."

"Oh OK." Kadence said.

"Turn it up please!" Emerson said.

"What?" Kadence said looking back.

"It's my song." She smiled.

Kadence turned up the radio as the 5-year-old began to sing.

"I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe!"

"She umm knows all the words?" John asked glancing in the mirror watching his daughter feet and hands dance to the music.

"Yes she loves singing and dancing don't you baby?" Kadence said.

"Yes I do. Sing with Me Daddy!" Emerson cheered.

"I .. I don't know the words princess."

"My Mommy does sing with me Mommy!" Emerson smiled.

So Kadence and Emerson sang the last part of the song together. Kadence did noticed that John's leg began to tap a long to the beat which made her smile.

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe!" Emerson said.

They made it to John's parents house finally. Before they went in Kadence bent down to have a little chat with her daughter.

"Remember Emerson sweetie you have to be on your best good girl behavior and use your manners."

"I will Mommy!" Emerson smiled as she grabbed John's hand and then Kadence's.

"Oh there he my big handsome boy." Carol John's mom said as she pulled her large son into a hug.

"Hi Mom." John smiled.

"Oh .. is that ... is that her?" Carol asked looking down at the dirty blonde hairs 5-year-old.

"Yes ... Mom this is my daughter Emerson Grace."

"Hi Emerson. I'm you're Grandma."

"HI my name is Emerson do you like my dress?" She said with a smile and twirled around.

"It is very pretty."

"Thank You! My mommy picked it out."

"Mom this is Kadence ... Kade this is my mother Carol."

"Hi Mrs. Cena thank you for inviting us to your home." Kadence said.

"Oh heavens pretty and polite ... look at how cute they both look." Carol beamed. "John .. John come here."

John Cena Sr. came in to the room and when he saw Emerson standing next to John he grinned.

"Is that my granddaughter? She's gorgeous gets that from me." He laughed.

After they were introduced to the rest of the family Carol asked Emerson if she would like to help her in the kitchen and they went off to work on dinner. Kadence sat in the living room with John , his dad and brothers.

"So Kadence what do you do?" Dan asked her.

"I am a nurse."

"Really? What kind?" Steve questioned.

"I am a RN I worked mostly in the Emergency room but spend some time in pediatrics." She said.

"WOW. Nice."

"So I have to ask where the hell did you meet this guy?" Steve laughed.

"Dude really?"

"What? I just want to know."

"It was a some party in Florida I was there on spring break and as they say the rest is history." Kadence said. "Excuse me I think I am going to check on Emmie." she said as she got up. The boys couldn't help but laugh as they noticed John checking Kadence out as she walked away.

"Dude you were totally checking her out."

"What? I was not?" John said a bit defensive.

"Yeah OK." Dan said making fun of his brother. "She is hot!"

"John is Emerson going to be taking the Cena name?" John Cena asked.

"I want her too. I am going on her birth certificate. I just haven't talked to Kadence about it."

"Dude it's your kid she shouldn't have a problem with it." Sean stated.

"Yeah well she's been raising her alone for 5 years. It's just not easy for her."

"Right." Sean said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what has Nikki said about all of this?" John Cena Sr. Asked.

"Well ... I haven't .. I haven't told her yet."

"John? Are you nuts she is going to kill you."

"I know but I just ... I want to make sure it's the right time. How do you tell your girlfriend who've you've told you don't want to have kids or get married that you have a 5-year-old."

"Yeah Good Luck with that man." Steve said with a smile.

"Hey at least you have a cute kid." Dan said.

"Yeah she is cute isn't she." John smiled.

In the Kitchen.

"Emerson are you being good?" Kadence asked her daughter.

"Yes Mommy. MeMaw is showing me a secrete. So shshh you can't tell."

Kadence smiled "I wont. Shsh. Thank you again Mrs. Cena for inviting us."

"No problem dear and please call me Carol. When John told us he had a daughter we were very surprised. But we are so excited. We just couldn't want to meet our granddaughter."

Kadence smiled.

After they ate dinner and spent more time with John's family. They were all so great with Emerson making her laugh and treating her like on of the family.

When Kadence and John got back to the hotel Emerson was sound asleep. John carefully got her out of her car seat and carried her up to the room and laid her in one of the beds.

"Thank You." Kadence whispered.

"No problem." John smiled.

Kadence went to ask John something at the same time he went to ask her something which made them both laugh. They left the bed room part of the room and Kadence shut the door softly.

"Sorry you go first." Kadence said.

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did thank you. I am so glad that Emerson had fun. It's nice to know that they are excepting I mean I just .. .I just got the feeling from Sean that he thinks I am only in this for your money and I want you to know John that ... that isn't the case. Emerson deserves to know her father."

"Oh I know that Kadence but you .. need to let me take care of her that means financially too. It's not charity it's me asking responsibly. I have 5 years to make up for."

"John I told you that wasn't necessary. You just being there for her and being the dad she needs .. that's whats important."

"Well I have to admit that little girl has me wrapped around her finger already."

Kadence laughed "She has that effect on people."

"So .. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes of course we wouldn't miss Money in the bank. Emerson is really excited to see her dad in action."

"Did you practice that?"

"Yeah .. that was the right lingo right?"

"Yeah it was and I am excited too I think she'll really like the ending?"

"Do you win or something?" Kadence asked.

"I will never tell. See you tomorrow Kadence." John smiled as they were staring into each others eyes.

Finally Kadence spoke "good night John."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! I love hearing what you have to say you are great!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have followed and favored this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter! _**

**_Next Chapter : Money in the bank!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"WOW! Mommy look we are here!." Emerson said as the bus pulled up to the arena.

"I see that baby. Thanks again John for bringing us. I know Emmie is every excited aren't you baby?" Kadence said.

"Very excited." She smiled.

"It's not a problem. Look Kadence I know this is all new but I just wanted to thank you for this weekend. I mean ... it was really nice to get to know my daughter." John smiled.

"I am just glad that you are willing to get to know her. She is an amazing kids and she just adores you." Kadence smiled.

"You know I never thought it was possible to love so much but every time I look at her I just ... feel ..."

"It's an unreal feeling isn't to be a parent." Kadence said.

"Yeah."

"I know the first time I held her in my arms I was hooked." Kadence smiled.

Later that afternoon they headed into the being a live PPV event there was a lot of things going on. Super Stars and Diva's not to mention all of the crew getting ready for the show.

"It gets a little crazy back here princess so you need to stay with me or mommy." John told his daughter.

"I will Daddy. Promise." Emerson smiled.

"Are you hungry?" John asked after he changed into his ring gear.

"Yes Daddy." Emerson said.

"How could you possibly be hungry?" Kadence laughed as she began to tickle her daughter who was now laughing. "You had a big breakfast and you had a had sandwich on the bus?"

Emerson was still laughing.

"That ... that was awhile ago." Emerson said through her laughing. "Daddy Help me ... the tickle monsters has me."

"I've never had to fight a tickle monster before?" John smiled.

Watching the Kadence still tickling Emerson. He couldn't help but stare at her she looked really nice in her white shorts orange tank top and her jean jacket. Her hair was down and curled a little at the ends. He watched her Emerson was wearing a cute pair of jeans and her new John Cena shirt. John wrapped his arms around Kadence from behind and began to tickle her.

Kadence started laughing Emerson wiggled away from Kadence and watched as her parents her laughing.

"This is so not fair." Kadence laughed as she stood up and fixed her clothes. "Two on one now really?"

"Yeah that's how we roll." Emerson laughed rushing over to John and wrapping her arms around him.

Kadence couldn't help but smile her daughter has always was a happy kid but this past week she seemed extra happy. She was surprised how much Emerson was already attached to John and was calling him dad. They went to catering and began to eat. Kadence cut Emerson's chicken when they saw Dean and Roman walk in.

"Mommy look Dean and Roman."

"I see baby. But you let them eat ok?"

Emerson nodded as she put more food in her mouth.

"Dude isn't that he nurse from North Carolina?" Dean asked Roman while they were in line getting their food.

"Yeah .. that is."

"What the hell is she doing with Cena?"

"I .. I don't know." Roman said as they sat down.

Dean watched them from the table. He couldn't stop looking at Kadence there was just something about her that he was attracted to.

"Well princess I have to go for a bit. You'll both be ok?" John asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Kadence said.

"Can I go with you Daddy?" Emerson asked.

"Awe not this time princess." John Said as he stood up and kissed his daughter's head.

Kadence and Emerson were finishing eating when Dean came and sat next to them.

"Hi Kadence."

"HI Dean." She smiled. "I am surprised you remembered my name."

"I told ya Kitten I never forget a gorgeous face." He flirted.

"Right ... so are you ready for your ladder thing tonight?" Kadence asked.

"You mean my ladder match?"

"Yeah?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah."

"You're going to win right Dean! I want you to win beat that sell out!"

"I take it you are not a Seth Rollins fan?" Dean smiled down at the 5-year-old.

"Nope! I am not ... he was mean to you and Roman he hit you with a chair. That was not nice. He broke up the Shield." Emerson told him.

"Yeah that wasn't nice was it."

"No he made me cry too."

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yes he did. She was so mad at him." Kadence said.

"Yeah but I got to sleep in my mommy's bed."

"There is the silver lining." Dean smiled. "So what brings you lovely ladies all the way to Boston?"

"I came to watch my Daddy wrestle." Emerson smiled.

"What?" Dean questioned. "Who's your Dad?"

"John." Emerson smiled.

"Really is he now?" Dean said looking at Kadence who seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Look it's not what you think." Kadence started to say.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm thinking." Dean smiled.

Kadence couldn't help but stare at Dean there was just something about the lunatic Fringe sitting next to her that make her heart race.

"Right ... well it was a long time ago and he just found out about her and ..." Kadence began to ramble.

"Listen it's cool whatever we all have skeletons in our closest."

"Really? What skeletons does Dean Ambrose have?"

"All in good time kitten." Dean smiled as he softly touched her hand.

When Kadence felt his touch she felt something she hadn't felt in years. She couldn't help but smile.

Dean and Kadence began to talk to each other. Kadence talked about work and Dean talked about wrestling. When Kadence turned around Emerson was gone.

"Where's Emerson?" Kadence said as she shot up jerking away from Dean's hand.

"I don't know she was just here." He told her.

"Oh God ... Dean ... help me find her." Kadence said as she began to look under the table.

"Kadence I am sure she is fine. We will find her." He said pulling the freaked out mother into a hug and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Emerson ... Emerson Grace." Kadence said as they left catering.

Mean while Emerson had gotten bored while her mom and Dean were talking so she went to find John. She was walking around back stage holding tightly to her favorite doll.

"Are you lost sweetie?" A tall dark-haired woman asked.

"Kind of ... I am looking for my ... oh you're Nikki Bella." Emerson said with a smile noticing who was talking to her.

Nikki smiled at the little girl and bent down to her level.

"I am sweetie what your name?" Nikki asked.

"Emerson."

"Well that is a very pretty name. But who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for my Daddy."

"Really do you know where he is at?"

Nikki asked looking around trying to figure out who this little girl belonged too.

"No. We were all eating and then he had to go. Then Mommy was talking to Dean and she was really happy so I thought I would look for my dad. I just ... I don't know where I am now." Emerson said almost in tears.

"That's OK. But who is your Dad I may know where to find him."

"John ..." Emerson said.

"John? There are a lot of those around here sweetie do you have a last name."

"Cena ... John Cena is my Dad."

"What?" Nikki said standing up and looking at the little girl.

When Kadence and Dean came running up to her.

"Emerson Grace Kelum." Kadence said as she scooped up her daughter. "Are you alright baby girl?"

"Yeah Mommy."

"Baby you scared the crap out of me. Remember your dad told you not to wonder off."

"Yeah sweet pea you scared us why would you do that?" Dean asked.

Emerson now had tears.

"I just wanted to see my daddy and mommy I wanted you where happy with Dean."

"What?" Kadence asked.

"I sorry I walked off. I just ... "

"It's fine. You're safe and sound now. Thank you ... Nikki right?" Kadence said as she kissed Emerson's cheek then looking at the woman in the short dress and heels.

"Yeah It's Nicole." She said sharply.

"Well thank you. I am sorry if she was any trouble."

"She wasn't don't worry."

"Well Thank You." Kadence said.

"Here let's go to my locker room for a bit." Dean offered.

Kadence still holding Emerson in her arms as they walked to Dean's Locker Room.

**With John **He had just finished Ring side with some of the other guys going over the plan for the match tonight.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Randy asked.

"Dude it's like a natural high. I can't believe I am so happy ... I know it sounds dumb because I never wanted this but still she is a great kids. My parents adore her already."

"That's great man. I see you brought them this weekend."

"Yeah. I don't know when I will get a chance to see her after this so I wanted to take full advantage you know." John Smiled.

"Makes Sense. I wanted to Bring Alanna this weekend but Sam was being a bitch. Welcome to Baby Momma Drama." Randy said as they headed back stage.

Nikki was standing there waiting for him and she looked pissed.

"I thought she wasn't gonna be here this weekend?" Randy whispered.

"Shit I didn't either."

"Good Luck man see you out there." Randy snickered.

"John we need to talk now!" Nikki said.

"Alright but first I have too ..." John started to say.

"To what John? Check on your daughter?"

"What?"

"Yeah I know John please tell me this is some sick joke."

"It's not a joke and I am not going to talk about it here."

They walked to his locker room and went in.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me and how long have you known?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I barely had the nerve to tell my family."

"You're family knows?"

"Yeah they met her yesterday."

"I can't believe this ... so you've known for a while then. John this is unbelievable. You've told me over and over again that you don't want to get married or have kids and I hated that but I have learned to live with it because I love you but then I come here today and I see that you have a kid ... with a woman I don't even know anything about. I just ... I don't know how to process this right now."

John listened to Nikki but looked around the room and realized that Kade or Emerson weren't in the room. He looked around.

"If you're looking for them they are with Ambrose."

"Why the hell are they with him?" John questioned a bit defensive.

"Emerson wandered off I guess and they couldn't find her."

"What?" John said heading for the door.

"John we aren't done talking about this." Nikki yelled after him.

But he was already out the door.

**In Dean's Locker Room:**

"Are you mad Mommy?" Emerson finally spoke as the was sitting in between Dean and her mom.

"No baby. I was just scared. You can't run off like that! You gave mommy a heart attack."

"I sorry Mommy." Emerson said as she hugged her mom.

"I know baby. I know."

"You know why it's bad to run off like that right?" Dean asked.

"I know but I just wanted to see my dad. I knew you were with my mommy." Emerson smiled.

"So did you ride with him?" Emerson asked .

"What?" Kadence questioned.

"I heard you tell Aunt Mel that you wanted to ride with Dean somewhere."

"Emerson Grace! Were you listening at the top of the stairs again?"

Emerson smiled and nodded as she jumped of her moms lap and began to play with her doll.

Dean was laughing at what he just heard he scooted closer to Kadence.

"Do kitten you want to ride with me huh? Were we headed."

Kadence was a little embarrassed. Dean's lips a few inches from hers.

"I ...I ..." Kadence began to say when John came in to the room without knocking.

Which made both adults jump away from each other.

"Daddy!" Emerson said. "I was looking for you."

"I heard." He said as he said. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine. John. We already talked about her not wandering off. No harm done."

"Right this time." John said annoyed looking at the two sitting on the couch. "Emerson I told you needed to stay with your mom or me. Why did you run off?"

"Because I missed you and I was getting board. I did meet Nikki Bella. She is really pretty."

"She is isn't she. Do you want to spend some time with me before the show? We can hang out on the bus and play the Xbox?"

"Yeah!" Emerson cheered before looking over at her mom. "Can I Mommy Please?"

"Sure honey but don't leave his side do you hear me?"

"I hear you Mommy." Emerson said as John scooped her up and carried her out of the room. .

"So we are alone now kitten!" Dean smiled.

Kadence smiled and rolled her eyes at the man.

With John He was carrying Emerson out to the bus.

"John .. we are not done talking about this. You can' t just walk away from me."

"I told you Nicole I am not talking about this here and now. Not in front of my daughter."

"Fine whatever John. You know you can be a real selfish ass hole sometimes." Nikki said as she walked away but watched John interact with his daughter on the way to the bus.

"Daddy I think Nikki is mad at you?"

"Yeah I think she is too kiddo."

"Daddy?" Emerson said once they were on the bus.

"Is Nikki mad because of me?"

"Oh no she's just mad at your dad because he was an idiot."

"Well I don't think you are an idiot. Get her some something nice that will make her feel better." Emerson smiled.

"I will just have to do that." John smiled at his daughter.

That afternoon John spent time with his daughter just the two of them. Getting to know her even more , he hadn't known about her long but he knew his life had forever changed the moment she walked into his life. No he just needed to figure out how to deal with Nikki.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! WOW I can't believe 40 comments after only 6 Chapters! You guys are awesome keep letting me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you and Cena huh?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up!" Kadence laughed.

"What?"

"It was a one night stand 5 years ago. Which just happened to lead to the best thing in my life."

"Yeah you sitting her with me?" Dean grinned.

"No ... Emerson. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant but the minute I saw her I knew that she was a miracle."

"Kade I know we just met so you don't have to tell me anything but why did you wait 5 years to tell John?"

"If I tell you ... I'd have to kill you." Kadence laughed.

"Oh you're so funny."

"To be honest I only had his first name. I mean there are a lot of Johns in the world I didn't even know were to start looking. So I just didn't I finished school got a job at the hospital and raised my daughter. My friend Trey he started watching WWE with her but I never really cared about it ... I mean let's be honest grown men wrestling around in their underwear it's stupid."

Dean laughed "Yeah it is pretty stupid if you think about it but it's suppose to be fun."

"I can see the fun side in it. I love Emmie's reactions to things she cheers when her favorites win and boos and yells when they don't." Kadence smiled.

"You've raised a great kid I can see that." Dean said.

"Yeah ... Thanks."

"You really didn't know that it was John Cena? I mean really? The man is the face of the WWE he's made a shit load of money and has been in like a lot of movies."

"I've never seen any of his movies."

"No Shit really? Even I've watched 12 rounds." Dean laughed.

"If it doesn't have a princess in it or a talking tea-pot I've never seen it." Kadence laughed.

"Tea pots talk?" Dean laughed.

Kadence and Dean spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. Dean wanted to make a move but didn't know is she really felt the same way about him. It was now almost 6pm.

"WOW we talked all afternoon Mr. Ambrose."

"Yeah I guess we did. You know I find you really easy to talk to."

"You know you're not as unstable as every ones says." Kadence laughed.

"I am only unstable when I wanna be." He laughed. "That's just my gimmick. I can be a sweet guy."

"Yeah ... I can see that you were really great with Emmie. She adores you and Roman."

"Roman I get he's kid friendly but why the hell does she like me?"

"She says it's because you are nice and you have pretty eyes. I have to agree with her on that. You're voice isn't so bad either ... dark and sexy." Kadence admitted."I mean ... yeah ok well with that I am going to check on Emerson before the show starts."

"Kadence do you think that maybe after the show we could grab a late dinner or something?" Dean asked a bit nervous.

"Oh I would like to but Emerson will be really tired ... and .."

"Right ... yeah I didn't think about that."

Kadence thought a moment.

"Maybe if John is willing to take her for the night ... I can."

Dean smiled "Alright then."

Kadence walked out of the locker room and leaned up against his door.

"What the hell is wrong with me ... I can't do that I can't ask John to watch Emerson tonight so I can go out with Ambrose. Can I?" She thought to herself. "No! I can't .. I can't do that. I can't be selfish."

Kadence thoughts were interrupted by a 5-year-old running in to her.

"HI Mommy."

"Hi baby. Did you have fun?" She asked her daughter.

"I did we played games and dad even let me eat some gummy bears." Emerson smiled.

"He did huh." Kadence said looking up at John.

"They were sugar free."

"Thank you for spending time with her I know she really enjoys it. Well I thought we could watch the show back stage and then I have a ring side seat reserved for both of you during my match. Sound alright?" John said.

"That's sounds fine. But umm don't you want to watch the show with Nikki?"

"No."

"She's really mad at daddy." Emerson said.

"She is well that's no fun."

"It's not a big deal she'll get over it." John stated.

"Yeah I told him to buy her something nice."

"That's a good advice." Kadence said.

The show started and they were hanging out in the locker room watching the show. John was off on his phone checking e-mails or whatever. Kadence and Emerson were on the couch watching the show.

"Mommy?" Emerson asked softly.

"What baby?"

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For letting John be my daddy!"

That comment melted Kadence's heart she didn't realize how much her daughter really wanted a dad in her life. She did the best she could as a single mom and thou Emerson was happy Kadence could see the difference in her daughter.

When the first ladder match started - Emerson was on the edge of her seat during the whole match her eyes glued to the screen. Kadence found her self more interested in this match as well. She couldn't stop staring at Dean Ambrose in the ring she didn't know what it was but there was just something about him she couldn't get him out of her head.

"I hope that Dean wins Mommy."

"Really Me too." Kadence smiled.

"But if he can't I want Ziggler."

"Really why?" John asked sitting on the couch next to his daughter.

"Because he wears pink!"

John and Kadence both laughed.

"Well that is a good reason if I ever heard one." John said as he scooped up Emerson and put her on his lap.

"John you don't have to entertain us I mean if you need to get ready for your match or something." Kadence stated.

"I am right where I want to be."

Kadence nodded as they turned their attention back to the TV. Just in time to see Dean and Seth's massive suplex off the top of the latter.

"Oh MY God!" Kadence said in horror. "Is he ok? I mean ... holy shit. You're body is not made for that!"

"Mommy they ok. Right Daddy they are p.. pr... I can't remember but they know what they doing." Emerson said to her mom.

John smiled "Ambrose is fine you should see some of the stuff he did as Moxley that is nothing."

"I just ... Oh my goss that was insane." Kadence said as she noticed he was starting to get up and the match continued.

Dean was going up the ladder.

"Go Dean .. you got it." Emerson said.

"Come on Dean ... just grab it." Kadence said under her breath not thinking that John heard her he looked over that way.

"Shit. I know that look in her eye. Ambrose got to her." John said to himself.

"Damn ... it ... he just popped his shoulder out." Kadence said.

"What?" John said looking at the screen.

"He's pissed." John said.

"Mommy is Dean Ok?" Emerson asked.

They watched the screen as the trainers and Doctor came over to him.

"Just pop it back in! Just Pop it back in!" Dean shouted.

The trainers took him out of the match and Kadence could tell that he was pissed she had this desire to go to him to help him. But she didn't know if she should.

"I am ... I will be right back. Emerson you stay with John don't leave!"

"Mommy?" Emerson said.

"It's fine baby you just stay here and watch the rest of the match."

John had an idea of where she was going.

"Kadence ... I know you want to help but maybe you should leave it alone. When Ambrose get's like there is no one that can talk him down." He told her.

"It will be fine. Just stay with Emerson." Kadence told him as he walked out of the room. She walked towards the trainers room when she could hear Dean yelling.

"Just pop this son of a bitch back in damn it. Fuck!"

"Dean come on man we'll take a look at it in the trainers room." The doctor told him.

"Fuck that pop the bastard back in ... I have to get back to the match." Dean yelled then he noticed Kadence and she could see the anger and frustration in his eyes. He was in pain Kadence knew that but he wouldn't let it show.

"Hey Kitten."

"Dean ... please let them look at it." Kadence said slowly walking up to the sweaty angry unstable man she softly touched his good arm. "Please?"

"You'll be there with me?" He said in a calm voice staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She said back. "If that's alright Doctor?" Kadence asked.

"Whatever he wants as long as he lets me look at it. You wont get squeamish or anything?"

Kadence couldn't help but laugh. "I am a registered nurse. I think I can handle it."

Kadence walked into the trainers room and help Dean sit down on the table. Their eyes still locked on each other.

"Dean it's going to hurt like a son of bitch." Kadence told him.

"I know kitten been here before happened when I was down in FCW."

"Well then I guess you don't want to hold my hand then."

"Hey now I never said that." Dean smiled while wincing in pain.

Kadence noticed that they were about to pop it back in so she continued to talk to him.

"There is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Why do you call me kitten? I am not an animal."

"I don't know you just seem wild and ... SON OF BITCH FUCKING BASTARD!" Dean shouted.

Kadence bit her bottom lip and looked at Dean trying not to giggle.

"It's over ... they popped it back in." Kadence said.

"Yeah I figured that one. Kit ... right you want another nickname... alright doll face?" Dean smiled.

Kadence smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So am I clear to go back in." Dean asked finally looking away from Kadence and to the Doctor.

"Dean you should be fine. Do you feel like going back in?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Dean are you sure?" Kadence asked worried.

"It will be fine Doll face. Trust me." He told her jumping off the table and without thinking he kissed her softly on the lips. Kadence's heart raced as she could feel the electricity between them.

Kadence walked out of the room with Dean.

"Just be careful please?"

"Always Doll Face! I have to be fine because I owe you a dinner."

"WE WANT AMBROSE!" Could be faintly heard from the backstage area.

"I .. I think your fans are calling for you Ambrose."

"Yeah .." He said softly as he kissed Kadence again this time his lips lingered on hers for a few moments before he pulled away and headed back to the ring.

"How's Ambrose?" John asked the trainer as he held Emerson in his arms.

"Fine now but I don't know who is girlfriend his but she actually calmed him down and talked some sense into him. Who ever she is he better keep her around." Chris the Doctor said.

"His girlfriend? Didn't know he had one?" John questioned.

"Her." He pointed as they watched Kadence walk back over to them. "Thanks for you help ..."

"Kadence Kelum and it was no problem. I can see how Ambrose is a difficult patient." Kadence smiled.

"Yeah he can be but thanks for talking him down. I've never known anyone to be able to do that."

"Mommy you helped Dean?"

"I didn't do anything I just talked to him. This nice doctor did all the work." Kadence smiled.

John didn't know what was wrong with him but he found himself pissed off that Dean and Kadence had formed some sort of relationship. When the match was over Kadence went to see Dean in his locker room he was standing in a towel.

"Oh Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything." Kadence said.

"You didn't Doll face."

"Again with the nicknames?"

"Not a fan of doll face either I see." Dean laughed.

"Are you sure you are ok? I know that has to be painful."

"It's fine. It's swore but I can deal."

"Yeah. Well I just ... I wanted to make sure that you were you ok."

"Fine but ... I know this sounds weird but do you think that you could help me get dressed?"

Kadence swallowed hard she was a nurse and had seen it all but for some reason the man in front of her made her nervous there was just something about him.

"Yeah." Kadence said softly.

Kadence helped Dean buckled his pants and she couldn't help but stare at his amazing chest ... his amazing arms. As she helped him with his shirt.

"Thanks." He said his lips inches away from her face.

"No problem."

Dean leaned in and kissed her again this time his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth she didn't let him at first until his good hand grabbed her hip and pulled her into him. A gasp escaped her mouth as he plunged his tongue in to her mouth. His tongue caressing hers.

Until she finally pulled away to catch her breath. "Wow." Kadence said.

"Yeah WOW."

"Dean .. I .. "

"Look I know this doesn't make sense hell we barely know each other but there is something about you Kadence I .. I can't get you out of my head." He confessed.

"Dean I like you and you are so damn sexy but ... I am sorry I can't."

"Why? Don't say it's because of Emerson she's a great kid and I dig her." He told her.

"I know but it's just .. its complicated. I ... I told myself once I became a mom that I couldn't take dumb chances anymore. Emerson depends on me and I can't let her down. I can't be some ones one night stand not anymore."

"What if I said that I wanted to get to know you. Not just have sex with you? I can do that you know despite what the bastards around here think. I can get to know a woman before I sleep with her."

"You would really do that?"

"First time for everything." Dean joked.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Kelum?" Young Lady asked.

"Yes?"

"Mommy!" Emerson smiled running up to Kadence.

"Where's John?"

"He had to head to the ring for his match. I am supposed to make sure that you both get to your seat." The young woman said.

"You're going ring side for the last match?"

"Yeah I guess. John said he wanted Emerson ring side."

"We'll meet up after the show?"

Kadence smiled and nodded.

"Dean are you ok?" Emerson asked.

"I am just fine sweet pea you know why?"

"Why?" Emerson smiled.

"Because I had the best nurse ... "

"My Mommy! She is a great nurse."

Dean smiled.

"Well we better get down there before the match starts." Kadence said grabbing Emerson's hand and heading out the door.

Dean couldn't help but check her out as she left.

Kadence and Dean took their seats behind the time keepers area sitting behind Triple H and Stephanie. They watched the match. Emerson stood on her chair through most of it she kept cheering for her dad. "Let's GO Cena!" She would say.

"I really want my dad to win." She smiled.

"I know you do baby but if he doesn't that's ok too right?"

"Right but he will he told me he would win for me."

"He did really?"

"Yeah when you went to talk to Dean."

"What else did you and your dad talk about?"

"I can't tell you it's secrete." Emerson smiled.

"but baby you tell me everything?" Kadence questioned.

"I know but now my dad and I have a secrete."

Kadence nodded as they focused on the match. Kadence didn't like the fact that Emerson and John now had secretes but she knew that Emerson and John were bonding which made Emerson happy and that's all she wanted for her daughter.

"Mommy Randy's hurt. He's bleeding."

"I know baby."

They continued to watch this intense match -Kadence kept wondering if Emerson being ring side was a great idea but she wouldn't take her eyes of her Dad where he went her eyes went. Emerson was now defiantly a daddy's girl.

They watched as Kane was holding the ladder for Randy whose face was a bloody mess from the cut on his head. When John came up and gave the AA to Kane and pulled Randy off the ladder and gave him an AA right on top of Kane.

Emerson was cheering and jumping up and down.

"Go .. Daddy Go! Look Mommy." She smiled as she watched her Dad climb the ladder and becoming a 15 time Champion.

As John stood on the top of the ladder he looked down towards the Authority but then he noticed Kadence holding Emerson who was cheering and wavy and he blew a kiss over to his daughter as he held up the titles in celebration.

John was now a 15 time Champion but this time was different he had a bigger sense of pride as he watched his daughter cheering for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love reading all of your thought and ideas! You guys are great!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mommy my Dad's the champion."

"He is isn't he baby?" Kadence smiled as she took her daughter's hand and they were escorted back stage.

They were met by Dean.

"Hi Doll face." Dean smiled. "Hi Sweet Pea did you have fun out there?" Dean asked bending down to Emerson's level.

"I did Dean. My Daddy won did you see him did you?"

Dean laughed "I did. So Kade are we still gonna grab some dinner?" He asked as he stood up.

Kade looked at him and smiled "Yeah ... let ... let me go talk to John."

"Sweet I will grab my stuff."

Kadence walked with Emerson to find John when they made it to his locker room they could ear two people arguing.

"Damn it John just talk to me about this. You have a daughter and you didn't tell me. Why the hell didn't you tell me we are suppose to be in this together but you always find away to keep things from me."

"Nicole I told you I don't want to talk about it here or now. I just won a championship."

"Yeah I know that and I am proud of you for that but damn it John really you brought her here ... and her mother what is her deal? I mean how do you even know if that kid is really yours?"

"Because I took a DNA test Nicole. She is mine Emerson is my daughter and I wasn't sure how I felt about it or even if I wanted it. But once you get to know that kid she is amazing and I want her in my life. In our life so will you forgive me and just get to know her."

"John Why didn't you tell me that's what I don't understand. Am I pissed you have a kids with someone else John and you couldn't have told me? You've know for months John and you couldn't tell me? Why ... why didn't you just tell me?"

"I .. I don't know Nicole alright .. I wanted to but I needed to figure this out on my own first before I told anyone. I needed to know how Emerson was going to fit into my life. I never wanted this ... you know that I never wanted to be a Dad." John told her.

Just as Kadence and Emerson were coming in to the locker Kadence heart broke when she heard those words.

"John?" Kadence said.

"Oh Kade it's not... it's not like that I ..."

"Stop it's fine whatever. Emerson honey grab your bag." Kadence said.

They watched as Emerson ran over to her back and put her toys in it.

"Kade talk to me ... please."

"John .." Nikki said.

"It's fine John you're busy and from what I just heard you don't want this. I gave you an out I told you that you didn't have to do this but you wanted to and now you tell her that you never wanted this? I have to do what is right for Emerson and if you don't want her fine but you can't just come in and out of her life when ever the hell you want."

"Kadence if you would let me explain that is not what I ment."

"Whatever John ... I heard what I heard." Kadence said as she picked up Emerson and left the room.

John was right behind her following her Nikki right behind him.

"Kadence ... Kadence please just talk to me."

"Hey Kade you ready?"

"Yes ... but change of plans Emmie is coming with us."

"That's fine. But her let me take her." Dean smiled as he took Emerson from Kadence and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

John watched as Kadence and Emerson walked out of the Arena with Dean Ambrose.

"Son of Bitch!" John said.

"John?"

"What Nicole? Do you see what the hell just happened? I mean do you even care that I could have just lost my daughter?"

"Oh Please that woman is a bitch."

"Right you think any woman who threatens our relationship is a bitch."

"Oh come on John that kid is like 5 why the hell did she tell you now that kid was yours? I am not stupid I know it was for the money. She's just trying to use you."

"Right ... use me for what Nicole? I sent her a check for $5000 and she sent it back telling me that she didn't need my money she didn't need charity." John snapped back.

"Whatever but the point is you don't want this ... you've told me over and over that you don't want to get married of have kids. So why the hell do you all of a sudden want it now? Hell the woman just told you that she gave you an out when she first told you. So if you don't want this if you don't want to be a father then why the hell is she here and for that matter why the hell is the bus full of toys and kid snacks?" Nikki yelled.

"Because Nicole I want my daughter! I want her in my life alright I may have only met her a few months ago but she is my daughter and I have every right to be apart of her life and I will be. I am sorry if that hurts your feelings but Emmie is my daughter damn it and I will be here father whether you like it or not!" John told her as he left the locker room.

**With Kadence:** Dean was driving down the road Emerson was sleeping in the back seat.

"Are you going to tell me now what wrong?"

Kadence glanced back and saw that Emerson was sound asleep.

"John ... I thought he was a decent guy but he can be a real ass whole."

"OK?"

"Apparently he never told his girlfriend about Emerson .. whatever that's on him but when I walked in he told her that he didn't want her. He doesn't want my daughter well fuck him. I've done just fine without him we don't need him. But what really pisses me off is that he's been spending time with her what kind of selfish man treats a kid like that she is attached to him. She's calling him Dad ... God I just want punch him in his smug face."

"Are ya done doll face?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sorry."

"Look I don't know what he said but do you think I could mis heard him. I mean Emmie is a great kid with a hell of a mom."

"Yeah ... maybe but I just ... maybe it was a mistake coming this weekend. Maybe it was a mistake telling John he was her father."

"Listen doll face let's not talk about this tonight. Let's eat."

"Alright Sorry Dean I know this isn't fun for you taking a mother and daughter out for dinner. But thank you."

"It's fine Kade. Like I said I like you and Emerson she's a hell of a kid."

They ended up at Denny's Kadence woke up Emerson and they went in to eat. They ordered food and Kadence watched Dean's interaction with Emerson as they were both coloring on the place mate.

"Not like that silly." Emerson smiled.

"Not like what sweet pea?" Dean laughed.

"That's not how you place tic tac toe."

"really it's not?"

"No when I put my X here." She said pointing to the middle. "You put your O in a blank space. Not over my X you."

"Oh like this?" Dean smiled at the 5-year-old.

"Yeah just like that."

After they ate Dean and Kadence talked a bit more when she looked down and saw that Emerson was out.

"We better go. She's had a long day."

Dean nodded and picked her up and paid the check. They drove for 2 more hours just talking and getting to know one another.

"I don't know what it is about her but she is amazing." Dean thought to himself.

"Damn Kadence get a grip he's just a friend he doesn't want you ... he's not the type to seattle down with a woman who has a kid." Kadence said to herself.

They got to the hotel - Dean carried Emerson in along while Kadence wheeled their bags.

"I better see if they have any free rooms."

"Kade it's late why not just stay with me tonight?"

"Dean I don't think ..." Kadence began to say.

"It's fine."

Kadence smiled and nodded as Dean checked in still holding Emerson whose head was laid on his shoulder. When they entered the room they saw two full beds. Dean laid Emerson on one of them.

"Thank you Dean really. I will get our flight information in the morning. I think it's best if we head home."

Dean went in to take a shower and when he came out he saw that Kadence was sound asleep in the bed next to Emerson. That sight melted his heart.

"Shit I think I am falling for her." Dean said to himself as he drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning Kadence's phone kept ring and going off it was John she just kept ignoring it. That morning Dean spent the morning with Emerson and Kadence they went out to breakfast and even looked around town a bit before heading to the arena.

"I can't belive that I let you talk me in to coming tonight." Kadence said as they pulled up to the arena.

"It will be fun. Night after Money in the bank."

"Right you going to cut a good prom?"

Dean laughed "It's a promo and damn right."

"Mommy look Daddy's here. That's his bus." Emerson smiled.

"I see that baby."

"I hope he membered my doll. I left it on there."

"I am sure he did sweet pea." Dean said as they got out of the car.

They weren't even in the arena yet when John came out. Emerson was so excited when she saw him she let go of both Dean and Kadence's hand and ran to him.

"Emerson Grace wait for us."

"Don't Run Emmie." Dean called after her.

When she reached John he scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Hi Princess."

"Hi Daddy. You're the Champ now." Emerson smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am huh. Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yes we went to eat and Dean drove us to a nice hotel and then this morning we went ate again."

"Sound like you had a great morning."

"Yeah but I missed you Daddy."

"Oh I missed you too. Kadence we need to talk." John asked looking at her and Dean. "Alone?"

" John no we don't I heard what you told your girlfriend."

"Please just hear me out." John sad.

"Fine Dean will you take Emerson in side."

"No she can stay with us." John said.

"Emerson will you go inside with Dean please."

"I will see you later." Emerson said jumping down and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Dean do you think we can go see Roman?"

"Sure Sweet Pea." Dean grinned as he grabbed Emerson's hand then headed inside.

John and Kadence went on his bus.

"You wanted to talk so talk."

"Kade please?"

"What John? I heard what you said if you don't want her that's fine but I told you needed to ... tell me that."

"I want her in my life that wasn't what it sounded like. I want to be here Dad but you have to understand that I told Nicole I didn't want to get married or have kids. Then now I have a 5-year-old. I know I should have told her but I didn't so she's pissed and she's intimidated."

"Intimidated why?"

"Because she see's a beautiful gorgeous woman who happens to be the mother of my daughter." John said softly placing his hand on Kadence's face.

"John I am sorry I didn't hear you out but you have to know that the only person that matters to me is Emerson. She is the one that will be hurt if they doesn't work out and I can't let that happen."

"Kade listen to me please I love my daughter. I will admit I never wanted kids but after spending time with her I am so excited to get to know her. No I know my schedule sucks but I will do my best to make time for her when I can and ... and for you." He said looking in to her eyes,

"John ..." she said softly.

"Kade ..." John said as she softly kissed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love reading your thoughts and ideas! Keep being great!<em>**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! _**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 weeks later:

"He kissed you?"

"Yes. I mean it was amazing his lips ... and his body." Kadence told her friend and co-worker Hailey while they were at work.

"John Cena kissed you. You lucky woman. Wait doesn't he have a girlfriend that Bella twin?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah he does. I didn't I mean after he kissed me I didn't say anything I could we haven't even talked about it since." Kadence explained.

"What about Dean Ambrose? You kissed him too."

"I know ... he is a hell of a kisser as well. I mean Dean kissed me and he's called me a lot over the past few weeks. But Dean is single I am single there is a difference. John has girlfriend I guess they live together." Kadence said.

"So what are you going to do? Aren't you suppose to see John this weekend?" Hailey asked.

"Yes he invited me and Emerson to his house for the weekend. Well more or less just Emerson he has been so busy lately that he hasn't seen her but he Skype and talks to her on the phone everyday."

"Right ... so you are going to John's this weekend where is the girlfriend?"

" I assume she will be there ... I just I don't know I really haven't met her."

"Is that going to be awkward? I mean you did kiss her man." Hailey laughed.

"He kissed me and I am just going to pretend it didn't happen."

"Right because that always works." Hailey laughed.

"That how is works in my mind. If he doesn't mention it then I wont either." Kadence said.

"So when was the last time you talked to Dean?" Hailey laughed.

"Last night he called and we talked."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Of course I do Hailey Dean Ambrose is a great guy. But I don't think anything will come of it ... he is a great guy and he adores Emmie but I don't think he is the commitment type." Kadence admitted.

"So what he's the hit it and quite type."

"I think so ... but enough about me, I am have patients to check on." Kadence laughed.

"Hey find out if any of Dean or John's friends are single and hook a sister up." Hailey laughed.

**With John:**

"Yes I want the bed there." John told the delivery guy.

"John are we going out to dinner soon?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah in a bit. I want to get this done for Emerson."

"Right she's coming this weekend?" Nikki said.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since the Money in the Bank."

"You Skype with her every night you would think that would be enough."

"Well it's not enough for me. Do you think she will like the room?" John asked with a smile on his face looking around the room that had been transformed in to a little girls dream.

"She'll like it but I still think you should have went with the Disney princesses."

"Why? With this we need to re-do it until she is a teenager." John laughed.

"OK then." Nikki said annoyed. "Well you do remember that I wont be here this weekend right?"

"I know you are going to San Diego then you have a few house shows. I know."

"John I have to ask am I ever going to meet Emerson and her mother?"

"Yes you will meet Emerson and Kadence but the timing has just been off. I've been working and so has Kadence this seemed to be the only weekend we can get together. But you can meet them Monday."

"Really? John are you taking them to Raw again?" Nikki asked annoyed.

"Yeah why not? Emerson loves it and why the hell not right?" John laughed. "Do you think she will like everything I got her?"

"John she's a girl and you bought out like three store. I think she'll like it."

"Yeah I am just so excited to them." John smiled.

**A few days later:**

"Emerson remember when we land you need to stay by me and not run off."

"OK Mommy! I will I am so excited I get to see my daddy. All weekend he told me that he has a pool and that I can go swimming." Emerson said bouncing in her seat.

"How much longer Mommy!"

"Not much longer baby."

John was in airport waiting for their plane to land he was on the phone talking with Randy.

"Dude you should see her room. It's awesome I really hope that Emmie likes it."

"I am sure she will. It's crazy how one thing can change your whole perspective."

" I don't think I have ever bought that much girl stuff in my life." John smiled.

"Well get use to it. Wait until Emerson asks you play tea party and dress up." Randy laughed.

"Wait what? I have to dress up?"

"Oh yeah hats and all man." Randy said still laughing. " But I have to ask is Kadence staying at the house too?"

"I was going to ask her to why? I mean she said something about a hotel but that just seems stupid."

"Are you going to kiss her again?"

"Shut Up. But it was amazing but we haven't talked about since."

"Are you going to bring it up?" Randy asked.

"I think I am going to have too right?"

"Are you going to kiss her again?"

"I don't know man but there is just something about her."

"Alright dude don't hate me but do you think it's possible that you only want Kadence because one she is the mother of your daughter and two she is flirting with Ambrose?"

"What the hell does he have to do with anything?" John questioned.

"I am just asking Ambrose has been talking about her a lot."

"How do you know?" John asked his best friend.

"Roman and I were talking about our match last weekend at the house show and Dean was talking with her and he was so different he was all smiles. Roman said he's mentioned her and Emerson. Something about seeing them soon."

"What the hell is his deal this is my family. I am not going to let Dean Ambrose take my daughter."

"I am just saying man you have some competition."

"yeah well I always beat my competition. Hey man I gotta go they're here." John said with a smile.

"Look Mommy it's Daddy."

"I see that baby." Kadence said as she was being dragged in John's direction.

"Hi Daddy!" Emerson said crashing into him.

"Hi Princess. How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes I did. There was a lady on there and she gave me a juice."

"She did what kind?" John asked his daughter.

"It was grape." Emerson smiled.

"Hi Kadence." John said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi John." Kadence said embracing his hug.

They were now in the car heading to John's house.

"I am glad that you're here." John smiled placing his hand on her knee.

"Me too. I know Emerson is excited to hang out with her dad." Kadence replied softly placing her hand on top of John.

"Let the fun begin." John thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on this story.<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter! _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"WOW! Mommy look it's huge!" Emerson whispered as they entered John's house.

"Yeah Baby it is." Kadence whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" John mocked with a laugh.

"You're house is huge a little overwhelming to be honest. I think Five of my apartments could fit in here or more." Kadence said.

"Emmie do you want to see your room?" John said reaching out his hand.

"I have a room here? My own room?" Emerson smiled.

"Why of course. So do you want to see it?" John smiled.

"Mommy can I?" Emerson said looking up at her Mom who was still over whelmed at John's house.

"Sure baby. Just be careful and don't touch anything." Kadence said.

John laughed as he scooped up Emerson and carried her up the stairs he stopped half way up the stairs.

"Well are you coming?" John said.

Kadence laughed and headed up the stairs. They stopped at a white door with a pink Letter E on it. John bent down to Emerson's level.

"Alright Sweetie before we go in here I have to tell you something."

"OK Daddy." Emerson smiled.

"This is your room so that when you stay with me you have a place to call your own. I hope you like it." He said as he slowly opened the door.

Emerson stood in the door way in amazement at her room. Looking at the cool poka dots on the wall ... all the toys.

"This .. This is mine daddy?" Emerson said.

"All your Sweet heart."

"WOW!" Emerson said running to the bed.

"John .. you really didn't have to do this." Kadence said.

"She's my daughter. Kade I've got five years to make up for." John said.

"Daddy?"

"What?" John smiled walking over to the bed his daughter was now standing on staring at the wall.

"What does this say?" Emerson asked looking at the words on her wall..

"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." John said.

"That's a from Cinderella." Emerson smiled.

"It is ... do you like it?"

"I do thank you daddy. Can I play with the toys?" Emerson asked looking around.

"Of course you can." John smiled. "You can play up here and I am going to talk to your mom. Then we can go swimming before dinner sound like a plan?"

Emerson smiled as she was already knee-deep toys. John lead Kadence down stairs.

"John this house is should we have left her up stairs alone?"

"She is fine. She's playing in her room and there are enough toys and dress up stuff in there to keep her busy for hours!" John smiled.

"John you really shouldn't spoil her."

"It's my right as a Dad to spoil my daughter." John grinned.

"Yeah." Kadence hesitated. "John you do know that you need to sit Emerson down and tell her the rules or it wont look so pretty." Kadence laughed.

"Nah she'll be fine."

"JOhn she's 5 and this house is like a museum. Everything is put away nice and neat you need to explain where is can and can't go so that she knows."

"I will but first I want to talk to you."

"OK?"

"First of all I want to thank you for bringing Emerson to me this weekend. I finally have a few days off and I am excited to spend them with you both."

"No problem. I know that she is excited to spend time with you too."

"Second of all I have been thinking and I want Emerson to have my last name."

"What?" Kadence questioned.

"When we go and put me on her birth certificate I want her last name changed."

"John ... I .."

"Kadence look I have to be honest here. I never wanted kids hell I've told Nikki countless times that kids are not in our future. I am even on camera saying but when you and Emerson walked in to my life that all changed. I never wanted to be a Dad until I saw her face Emerson's changed me I want to be here Dad! I want to get to know her and be there for her and for you." John said moving closer to Kadence and placing his hand on her knee.

"John I am so glad that you want to be a part of Emerson's life. You do have a right to be her dad and I am so grateful that you are willing to step up and be there for her. But you have to understand that for the last five years it's just been me and her. Yes my family was very supportive but for the most part it's just been me and Emerson against the world so this will take some getting use to and as far as you being on her birth certificate I told you that was fine. But you want to change her last name that ... that I am going to have to think about."

"Why? I mean I she's my daughter I want to give her the Cena name."

"I understand that just let me think about it alright? This is all over whelming."

"I do understand and I am sorry I don't mean to over whelm you." John said placing his hand on her cheek softly.

"Mommy! Look at me I a princess." Emerson said running into the living room wearing a princess dress and a crown"

"You look very pretty Princess Emerson." Kadence smiled.

"Daddy do you want to play with me?" Emerson smiled.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" John smiled.

"Yeah Mommy can I?"

"Of course. You go up stairs and pick up all the toys and I will be up there in a minute to help you put your swim suit on ok?"

"OK." Emerson said running out of the room.

"John were is Nikki this weekend?"

"She is working some house shows."

Kadence didn't say anything she just nodded before leaving the room and helping Emerson with her swim suit and life jacket.

"Mommy why do I have to wear this?"

"Because Emerson Grace I don't know how deep the pool is." Kadence told her daughter. "So do you like your room?"

"Yes I do very much. I have a lot of toys and there are clothes in the closet and my bed is bigger than the one I have at our house Mommy."

"Yeah I saw that. But Emerson you need to make sure that you use your manners and thank your dad for everything."

"I will Mommy I wont forget. Mommy?"

"What princess?"

"Are you going to stay here with me and Daddy?"

"No honey Mommy is staying in a hotel remember."

"Why don't you sleep with my Dad. Mason's Mom and Dad sleep together." The 5-year-old told her mom.

"I know but not all moms and dads sleep in the same place and that is ok too."

"OK."

After Kadence changed into her swim suit they finally found their way to the pool John in the pool.

"Hi Daddy." Emerson smiled.

"HI are you ready?"

"Yeah." Emerson smiled.

They spent most of the afternoon in the pool. Kadence couldn't help but start at John he was great with Emerson she was so attached to her father already. But Kadence couldn't stop thinking about Nikki and why she wasn't there and why they hadn't met each other or the kiss that her and John shared.

"Emmie are you hungry?"

"Yes Daddy I am."

"Where do you want to go any where you want." John smiled.

"I don't know Mommy?" Emerson asked looking over at Kadence.

"I don't know. I usually cook for us."

"Mommy let's make home-made Pizza. Daddy you'll like it."

"Well ... I really don't cook in the kitchen." John stated.

"Then where do you cook silly?" Emerson laughed.

"I meant that I usually just go out."

"Oh ... well you choose." Kadence said.

After they all three of them were ready for dinner John took them to the garage.

"Holy Shit John are you serious?" Kadence said.

"Oh Mommy you said a swear."

"Sorry baby. But John how many vehicles do you own?"

"A few." John smirked at they got in to one of his SUV's.

After dinner they were heading back to John's house.

"John you can drop me off at the hotel if you'd like." Kadence stated.

"I was thinking that as least for this weekend you .. you would want to stay with me at my place. So .. So that Emerson would feel more comfortable." John said.

"Yeah Mommy stay at Daddy's."

Kadence hesitated before answering but she agreed. When they got back they were all in the living room when Emerson begged John to watch a movie so they decided on "Despicable Me". Emerson was cuddled up with John on one end of the couch , while Kadence was on the other watching the movie when her phone range. She couldn't help but smile when she answered it.

"Hey you! How was the show?" Kadence said as she got up and left the room.

"That's Dean." Emerson smiled looking up at her dad.

"And how do you know that missy?" He questioned.

"cause he always calls mommy at night-time." Emerson told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah Mommy likes talking to Dean." Emerson said. "He makes her happy. Way more happy that Uncle Trey."

"Do you like Dean Emerson?" John asked.

"Yes I do. He's nice."

"Yeah he is."

John could ear Kadence laughing while talking to Dean and it made his stomach turn. He had this jealous feeling come over him. He shouldn't feel this way he had Nikki why should he care who Kadence sees.

"She could be with any one ... anyone Other than Ambrose." John thought to himself while trying to focus on the movie.

"So what are you wearing?" Dean chuckled on the phone.

"Nice try Ambrose. But not this time."

"What you didn't like it the last time?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up. For real how was the show?"

"It was fine. I kicked Seth's ass like always."

"Good to know." Kadence said.

"So please tell me that I get to see you and the munchkin on Monday?" Dean asked.

"Yes we will be there."

"Good I can't wait to see you. So I can kiss those amazing Lips."

"Dean Ambrose what makes you think you will?" Kadence laughed.

"Oh I just know. Have a good night Doll Face."

"Night Ambrose." Kadence said as she hung up the phone.

Kadence came back in and sat on the couch. John kept looking over at Kadence who had this big grin on her face about 10 minutes later she started texting some one and would giggle like a school girl at time. When the movie ended Emerson was sound asleep. John carried her up to her room and Kadence tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

Kadence was standing out side of the guest room.

"Thank you for today. Emerson had a great time."

"Did you?" John asked.

"I did thank you."

"Well just wait until tomorrow." John smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes before pulling her into another this kiss this time there was more lust and passion behind it as he plunged his tongue into her mouth making her gasp a bit.

"John ... we can't! I'm Sorry." Kadence said pulling away from him. "You have a girlfriend and I like Dean! So please ... stop kissing me like that!" Kadence said as she went in to the guest room as shut the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" John said to himself that night as he laid in bed. "Why did I kiss? I like her but I love Nikki? Why am I so damn attached to Kadence?"

"Why did he kiss me like that?" Kadence asked herself that night before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love reading your thoughts and idea on this story and the characters. You are great Thanks!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story! _**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next several days John spoiled Emerson he took her to Busch Gardens and bought her whatever she wanted. Even after Kadence told him that he didn't need to spoil her. Kadence avoided being a lone with John she didn't want to talk about the kiss to her it never happened. John was in a relationship with Nikki and Kadence was crushing on Dean.

They arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw.

"Emerson remember that this is where John works so you need to be have." Kadence warned.

"I will Mommy. I promise!" Emerson said.

They walked in to the arena both holding one of Emerson's hands. When Kadence's face lit up when she saw Dean talking to Seth.

"Hey doll face." Dean smiled kissing her cheek. "HI Munchkin." Dean said looking down at Emerson.

"Hey Dean." Emerson said.

"Kade can I talk to you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Wait John you got her?" Kadence asked looking down at Emerson.

"Yeah whatever." John said annoyed.

"I'll be back baby."

"Use champ stick." Emerson said.

Dean let out a laugh.

"Emerson Grace what are you talking about?"

"That's what Aunt Mel said to you this morning."

"Were you listening when I was talking."

"Yes I was."

Kadence was embarrassed as she walked away John watched them walk towards the locker room. He was still holding Emerson's hand.

"What the hell does he need to talk to her about?" John thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Emerson asked looking up at John.

"Yeah sweetheart just fine." John said watching them until they were out of his sight. Before heading to his locker room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Kadence asked when they went into the locker room.

Dean didn't say anything he just pulled her into a kiss and pushed her up against the wall as they began to make out.

"I know this doesn't make sense but I missed you." Dean told her when he pulled away slowly.

"Yeah. We talk everyday."

"I know but I just had to see you. Kadence I don't know what it is about you but I am really into you."

"I really like you too Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah."

"So does that mean you would want to spend time with me?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah of course what did you have in mind?"

"Well I have a few days off this week and I was hoping to come to North Carolina and hang out with you and themunchkin."

"Really?"

"Why the hell not." Dean answered they were still wrapped in each others arms.

"Well I do have to work."

"I know it's cool."

"Why not. Yeah I would like that."

"Great." Dean said as he kissed her again.

John and Emerson walked into locker room.

"Hey there's my man. I missed you." Nikki said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Missed you too."

"Daddy?" Emerson asked tugging on John's shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright sweet heart."

"I'll take her John." Nikki offered.

"HI Emerson I am Nikki. I am your Dad's girlfriend."

"I know. Thank you for helping with my room. It's very nice."

"I didn't really do much but I am glad that you liked it."

Nikki took her to the bath room.

"Did you have fun in Florida?" Nikki asked Emerson as they walked back to locker room.

"Yes I did. Daddy took me to a bunch of places and my Mommy went to. My Mommy told me that Daddy has a nice house and I need to not break anything. We even got to cook in the kitchen." Emerson smiled.

"What?" Nikki questioned.

"Well the first night we were there Daddy said he doesn't like cooking in the kitchen which is weird. But we made homemade pizzas and Daddy even helped."

"Really? Did he seem angry or annoyed?"

"I don't know what annoyed means but he wasn't angry. Mommy told him to him to calm down and relax. Then something about getting off his ass to help." Emerson laughed.

"Help you with the pizza?"

"Yep. It was fun cooking with Daddy then we watched Little Mermaid."

Nikki looked down at the 5-year-old.

"You got John to watch the little Mermaid?"

"Yes." Emerson said. "He is the best Dad ever."

"HI Daddy!" Emerson smiled walking back into the locker room.

"Hi Sweet heart. Did you have fun with Nikki?"

"Yes I did. She is really nice. She smells good too."

Nikki and Emerson began to play in the locker room when Kadence found her way back.

"HI Baby. Are you being good?" She asked her daughter who was playing.

"Yes I am mommy."

Kadence smiled.

"HI Nikki. I am Kadence."

"I know. It's nice to meet you I'm Nikki."

"Yeah I know." Nikki laughed.

"Thank you for keeping her entertained I know that is not an easy thing to do."

"No problem. So are you coming to Smackdown tomorrow?" Nikki asked.

"Well I wasn't going to but Dean asked if we could ride with him and hang out so why the hell not." Kadence smiled. "I don't have to go back to work until Wednesday."

"Wait What?" John said coming out of the bathroom in his ring gear.

"Now you look like John Cena Daddy." Emerson smiled.

"What I didn't before?" He laughed.

"Not Really you looked funny in a suit." Emerson laughed.

"Hmm good to know I guess." He said as he turned his focus on Kadence. "So you're riding with Ambrose and Reigns tonight?"

"Yeah he asked and I know you weren't planning on having us on the bus tonight anyway." Kadence told him.

"Well how about you just ride with us tonight. Nikki you don't mind do you?"

"No I guess not." Nikki said.

"Thanks John but I already told Dean that we would ride with him."

"Well I don't like the idea of my daughter in the car with Roman and Dean in the middle of the night. It's like a 3 hour drive." John stated.

"So what you are saying hat you don't want me to ride with them? What are they horrible drivers or something?" Kadence said annoyed. "Well I am not telling him that we aren't going. We will be fine." Kadence told him.

"Why don't you ride with them then and let Emerson stay on the bus with us." John said. "That seems like the more logical thing I mean that way she isn't up all night in a car. She can actually get to sleep before the show is over."

"Yeah Mommy can I sleep on the bus tonight? All my toys are on there."

Kadence bent down to her daughters level.

"You want to ride with John and Nikki?" Kadence asked.

"Yes please. Miss Nikki is that ok?" Emerson asked.

"That's fine sweetie."

"Please Mommy."

Kadence thought about it and it did make more sense.

"Alright but you need to make sure that you listen to everything they tell you and you call me the minute you wake up in the morning deal." Kadence smiled.

"Deal." Emerson said with a smile.

That night before the Dark Match Started Kadence and Nikki were on the bus. Emerson was in her Pajama's getting her tucked in to bed. Kadence made sure she brushed her teeth and then read her a story.

"Are you sure you want to sleep here?" Kadence asked again.

"Yeah."

"OK because Mommy is going to be with Dean and I wont be able to come get you."

"I know it's ok. I have my daddy he will protect me from the monsters." Emerson smiled.

"Good Night Baby I love you." Kadence said as she kissed her forehead.

"Good Night Mommy. I love you too." Emerson said as she held tight to her stuff animal that John had gotten her yesterday.

They were now standing out side of the bus.

"If you need anything don't hesitated to call me." Kadence said to Nikki.

"No Problem. It will be fun." Nikki smiled.

"Hey Doll you ready?" Dean said coming up to Kadence with his stuff.

"Yeah Emmie is all tucked in. Thanks again Nikki."

"No problem."

"Is Emerson asleep?" John asked as he walked to them.

"Yes she is. She will probably wake up at least three times before finally settling down. She'll want a snack or a drink or even another story." Kadence warned them.

"I think we can handle it." John said annoyed when he noticed Dean's arm around Kadence.

"Right ... sorry just being an over protective Mom I guess. Well I will see you tomorrow. Again Thank you Nikki and John for taking her tonight."

"She's my daughter! Why wouldn't I." John stated.

"We better get going before Roman leave without us doll face." Dean said.

"Right. Well See you tomorrow." Kadence said.

John watched as Dean grabbed Kadence's hand while they walked over to the car.

"Awe I think there is something going on between Kadence and Dean. It's super cute right!" Nikki smiled.

"No it's not! I don't know what she see's in him." John stated.

"What? You liked him a few months ago talked about how he was a great up and coming talent."

"He is but that doesn't mean I want him with Kadence or around my daughter."

John watched as Dean and Kadence were flirting and laughing while getting into the car. He watched them drive away.

"We better get going." Nikki said.

"Right." John agreed getting on the bus and checking on Emerson who was sleeping soundly.

"She is so cute." Nikki said watching her sleep. "She looks just like you when you sleep."

John smiled as he watched his daughter sleep.

**With Kadence: ** Dean was now driving Kadence in the passenger Seat Roman in the back.

"So where is the munchkin?" Roman asked.

"She is staying with John and Nikki tonight." Kadence smiled.

"Yeah does that mean my bro is going to get lucky."

"Roman what makes you think that I am that kind of girl?" Kadence laughed.

"Are you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Kadence kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You are just going to have to play nice and find out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back on this story.<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kadence was putting some clothes in the drier when she felt two arms around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Dean." she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Yeah?" She smiled as she closed the drier door and turned in on.

Kadence turned to face Dean and kissed him softly.

"Can I tell you a secrete?" Dean whispered.

"Of course."

"I've always wanted to do it on a dryer."

"Dean!" Kadence squealed as he picked her up and sat her on the dryer kissing her with pure lust.

"Emmie is in the other room. We can't." She told him as she pulled away.

"Right! Sorry I'm not use to being around kids all the time."

"Well she adores you. Thank you again for watching her last night while I worked you didn't have too."

"I know but we talked about it remember Kadence it's the least I could do."

"Dean I have to ask." Kadence stated still sitting on the dryer.

"Ask away I am an opened book."

"What is this? Us?"

"You're Mine and I'm yours no one else. I wont sleep around and neither will you." Dean stated.

"Is it really that easy?" Kadence asked.

"Yes it is that easy if you want it to be." Dean stated.

"Why? Why do you want me? Let's be real Dean?" Kadence said as she got off the dryer and went into the kitchen.

"I am being real. Kadie listen I like you a lot and I dig the munchkin. I want us to try to see where this goes. I know it doesn't make sense but I really like you."

"I like you too Dean a lot but it's not just me. It's Emerson it's been just us for the last 5 years and now she has a dad who wants to be in her life. Not to mention now I am seeing you so what are we boyfriend / girlfriend like we are in high school?" Kadence said.

"If we have to label it then yes I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. Just as long as you aren't having sleeping with anyone else I wont either. It's simple." Dean said.

"This is all new for me. I mean it's just been me and Emerson." Kadence said.

"I know but now it's you me and Emerson." Dean said.

"And John."

"What?"

"Well John of course he is Emerson's Dad. We are making it official next week."

"Making what official?" Dean asked.

"Putting him on her birth certificate and maybe changing her last name."

"He wants you to change her last name?"

"Yeah I mean I get it. I wasn't happy about it but Emerson seemed excited about it."

"So any more thought to my offer?" Dean asked.

While Kadence was making dinner.

"Coming to see you in Vancouver while you are off being a movie star?" She smiled.

"Yeah? I will have to see. The hospital HR department is getting annoyed with me taking so much time off. I get it because I've used all of my vacation time and now have using my sick days. But I would like too. I still can't believe that you are going to be in a movie." Kadence smiled.

"I know me either. I thought it was going to be like an extra or some shit then they were like you're the main character. I was like you do know that I am not qualified at all right and have no idea what the hell I am doing." Dean smiled.

"Well if John and Randy can do it oh and the Miz I am sure that you will be just fine." Kadence smiled.

"I am glad that you have that much confidence in me."

"I do you will be amazing."

"In Bed." Dean winked at her.

"In Bed what Dean?" Emerson said coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing sweet pea is your movie over all ready?"

"Yeah like 10 minutes ago. So what's for dinner?" Emerson smiled.

"spaghetti!"

"With Meatballs?" Emerson asked.

"of course that is your favorite."

"Garlic bread too?"

"Yes now will you wash up for dinner."

Emerson smiled as she went to go wash up.

**A Few Days Later:** Kadence was at work while Dean was back on the road. Emerson was spending the night at Melody's.

Kadence was at the nurses station going over some patient information. When Hailey came up.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh please you and Dean Ambrose that's what? How is he?"

"Amazing. I mean he's amazing."

"I bet." Hailey laughed.

"Not just like that. I mean is he great in bed of course but he's sweet and kind. He is nothing like the character he plays on TV. But I have noticed he gets jealous of John."

"Why?"

"I don't know he seemed annoyed the other night when John called to talk to Emerson but then talked to me for like 20 minutes."

"You didn't tell him about the kiss did you?"

"No because it didn't happen. I have Dean and John and Nikki have their thing going on so it doesn't matter. Next week when we file the paper work to make John Emmie's legal dad I figured we could talk about his visitation then. John's been super busy getting ready for Summer Slam or something."

"Are you going? Please tell me you are going to LA!"

"Why?"

"Because if you're not I will. Tell me is Ziggler single or Roman what about him. Hell I will even seattle for Seth." Hailey smiled.

"Hailey you sound like a creepy fan girl."

"Whatever but hook a sister up seriously."

After work Kadence went home and cleaned up the house. She curled up on the couch and started watching "Sixteen Candles". When there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Kadence thought to herself as she went to answer the door.

She couldn't believe who stood there.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for your comments and Reviews! I know a short chapter but wanted to post something before Survivor Series! :) I love hearing your feed back so keep being great!<strong>_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Trey what the hell are you doing here?" Kadence asked as he invited himself in.

"I needed to see you how are you and the squirt?" He stated looking around her place.

"Why we are fine? I told you that a few weeks ago when we talked. Are you drunk?" Kadence asked watching him stumble a bit.

" No I am not had few beers but no! Look you just left and went to Florida then I hear that you've been hanging out with some scum bag." Trey said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I went to Florida so that Emerson could spend time with her dad. Just so you know Dean is not a scum bag so who ever told you that is full of shit. Beside what I do is not of you business."

"Kadence I miss you and I am worried about you." Trey said moving closer to Kadence but she moved away.

"You don't need to be I told you that. I am fine I am actually happy I found some one I really like and want to get to know. Emerson is getting to her father."

"Right who is the bastard that screwed you and then left." Trey snapped.

"John Cena if you have to be so damn noisy."

"What? You cheated on me with John fucking Cena you are kidding right?"

"First of all I didn't cheat on you we were on a break and second it was a one night stand and I just didn't bother to look for him. But yes he is Emerson's father." Kadence snapped back.

"We weren't on a break Kadence that just what you tell your self so you can sleep at night to justify being a whore."

"Trey shut up. You know why I left you that day and chose to go to Florida for spring break."

"Kadence you know I never ment to hurt you it was an accident!"

"Whatever. So it was an accident the second time? Oh what about the third time? You know what it doesn't matter because it's in the past you got help so whatever."

"Yeah because you fucking made me. Then you told me that you didn't want a relationship because you needed to me a mom which I respected and hell even helped you with. How many times have I watched her or helped you out with money Kadence?"

"Trey what the hell is wrong with you? I told you that I didn't need your help but you insisted and don't act like you watched her all the time because you didn't and the money I asked you to help me fix my car 4 years ago and I paid you back. So what the hell is this really about huh?" Kadence yelled.

"It's about us alright? I've waited for you to come around and want a relationship for 5 year Kadence 5 years I've waited for you and now I find out that you are with some dude named Dean?" Kadence that pisses me off and you know how I get when I get mad."

"So what you thought you'd come over here and claim your love for me and I would what? Jump into bed with you? Trey I told you over and over that we are just friends and that's all we are ever going to be."

"Well sorry but I don't except that." Trey said moving closer to Kadence grabbing her arms and holding them tight.

"Owe Trey stop! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you I always get what I want. I have been a very patient man with you waiting for you to come around but no you run of to some other guy. He's not good enough for you neither of them are you. You and me Kadence Honey Bee we belong together." Trey said as he kissed her.

Kadence pushed him away and smacked him.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You wanna play rough ... well then let's play rough."

**With John:**

"So next week are you excited" Nikki asked John at dinner.

"Yes I can't believe it will be official , official." John smiled.

"Look I know I wasn't supportive at first because I was just so hurt but I've been thinking and this will be great I can be the fun cool step mom." Nikki smiled.

"So you forgive me?" John smiled.

"I didn't say that you are not off the hook yet but I am working on it. So are you going to talk about visitations then too?"

"Kadence did say something about that yes. But with my crazy schedule and Kadence's at the hospital I just hope we can work something out."

"Well soon Kadence wont need to come with Emerson. I mean she needs to be able to bond with us with out her mom around." Nikki said.

"Yeah well what I am just supposed to put my 5-year-old on a plane by herself?" John questioned.

"No but you do have a private Jet I can always fly and get her or you can. Things will work out. But Kadence will need to let us take her with out her tagging along. We are a family and we need to bond."

John just nodded he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of not seeing Kadence but she was with Dean now. "Dean Ambrose is dating my daughters Mom." John said to himself he was annoyed about it but didn't really know why he was in love with Nikki so why did he feel this connection with Kadence.

**With Dean:**

"Damn it Kadence pick up the phone!" Dean said.

"What's up?" Roman asked coming into the locker room.

"I told Kadence I would call tonight and she's not answering. The house phone or her cell."

"She is working?" Roman asked his best friend.

"No! She was supposed to get out at 6pm Emmie is with her sister tonight. I don't like this man I have a bad feeling about it."

"Dude we are in Ohio what the are we suppose to do about it?"

"I don't know but something isn't right I mean even if she was sleeping she would have woken up to answer the phone." Dean said.

"Yeah do you have numbers to anyone else?"

"Her friend Hailey?" Dean said.

"Well Call her and see what's up."

Dean nodded and called Hailey who said that Kadence did go home after work and should be there. She tried calling as well and no answer she called Dean back and told him that she would drive over there to see what was going on.

"See Hailey is heading over there. Who are you calling now?" Roman asked as he saw Dean dialing someone else.

"Cena?"

"Why?"

"Hello?"

"Cena it's Ambrose! Have you talked to Kadie at all today?" Dean asked him while he paced the floor.

"Yeah this morning to finalize details for the court date next week why?"

"I talked to her this morning too. But I haven't heard from her since. I've tried calling and no answer." Dean explained.

"Yeah I tried calling her about 20 minutes ago too to get Melody's number because I wanted to talk to Emerson but no answer. Maybe she picked up and extra shift." John wondered as he was now pacing the side-walk out side.

"Nope! Hailey her best friend told me that she left work at 6 pm. Something doesn't feel right." Dean said.

"Well let me know if you find out anything and I will see what I can do." John said.

"Yeah thanks man."

"Well?" Roman asked.

"Cena said he talked to her this morning but no answer after that.

**With Hailey:** She pulled up to apartment Duplex and noticed that it was dark and quiet.

"Kade? Kadence are you in here?" Hailey called as she walked into the apartment and tripped over the coffee table.

"What the hell?" Hailey said as she turned on the light. "Oh God!"

The place was destroyed things were messed up everywhere.

"Kadence where the hell are you?" Hailey called again as she went into the kitchen she noticed blood on the floor. Then she noticed something on the floor that made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Kadence? Can you hear me?" Hailey said as she rushed to her friends side and began to check her vitals before calling 911.

**With Dean:**

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone.

"It's Kadence if you can get her please do. She needs you now!" Hailey said before hanging up.

That's all Dean needed to hear before he was on the next plane to North Carolina.

**With John:**

"Hello?" John said answering his phone.

"John It's Hailey. I know you don't know me but ... but it's Kadence I think you need to get here fast! Emerson is going to need you!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Hailey said holding in her tears. "I just know that Emerson is going to need her dad! SO please!"

"I will there as soon as I can." John said as he rushed up stairs to pack.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know something happened to Kadence I guess and Hailey said I need to be there for Emerson."

"Well here let me pack and I will go with you."

"No! You stay here enjoy our days off I will call you and let you know if I need you alright?"

"John we are in this together. Let me help."

"Nicole." John said. "It's fine. I've got it you just stay here."

John was now on his way to North Carolina.

Both John and Dean were on their way to North Carolina not knowing what had happened but each fearful of what they would find when they got there. Both concerned for Kadence and Emerson.

"What the hell happened?" Was the overwhelming question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back so don't be shy!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**This Chapter Mentions a Sensitive Topic Just a Warning!**

Chapter 15

Kadence slowly began to open her eyes but everything around her was blurry she was in pain and couldn't see where she was. She didn't remember anything.

"Wh..where am I?" Kadence barely got out in a whisper.

"Oh Doll face you're awake." Dean said.

"D..Dean?"

"Yeah it's me. You're sisters and parents are here too."

"Em... Em..." Kadence tried to say.

"I know! It hurts to talk. Don't try. Emerson is fine she is still at Mel's house. Cena was heading to go talk to her."

Kadence just nodded. Then her family came in.

"Oh Kadence my baby you're a wake." Dianne her mother said.

"M...Mom?"

"Yeah we're here."

"Do you remember what happened?" Michael her father asked.

Kadence just shook her head.

"The doctor said she would be fuzzy from the drugs." Harmony said.

"Em... Em!"

"I know you want to see Emerson?" Dean said.

Kadence just shook her head.

"I'll call John."

**With John:**

"How are you doing sweet heart?"

"I just want my mommy." She said holding close to her dad.

"I know you do. But she is sleeping right now so we are going to stay here until the doctors say that we can see her."

"I don't want to wait. I WANT MY MOMMY!" Emerson yelled.

"Emerson Grace I know you are upset but we are in a hotel room. You shouldn't scream."

"I sorry I just ..." Emerson started to cry.

" I know you're scared. But everything it will be alright." He told her pulling his daughter close.

**At the Hospital**: Dr. Morgan came in.

"Hi Kadence how are you feeling?"

"Hor... horrible."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Kadence shook her head no.

"You were attacked the police would like to talk to you. You were beaten pretty badly your face is bruised you put up one hell of a fight. Kadence you know that it's policy to perform a Rape Kit."

"A what?" Dean said defensive.

"It's a sexual assault test basically when was the last time you had sex Kadence?" The doctor asked Kadence looked at Dean.

"Thursday." Kadence said softly tears forming in her swollen eyes.

"Are the results back yet?" Harmony asked.

"No they are not. Kadence I want you to rest alright."

"I .. I want Emerson." Kadence finally got out.

" I called John he is bringing her in."

**About 20 minutes** later Emerson came running in the room and stopped when she saw Kadence.

"Mommy? You are hurt?"

"I know baby. But I am feeling so much better now that you are here." Kadence smiled and motioned for Emerson to climb on the bed.

"Just be careful Emerson you don't want to hurt your mom." John said.

"She's fine John!" Kadence said. "Are you being a good girl?"

"Yes Mommy. Daddy took me to the hotel but I miss you and I want to go home."

"I know soon."

"Why are you hurt? Did someone hurt you Mommy?"

"I don't know baby but you don't need to worry about that. So you're having fun with John tell me what you did?"

John sat on one side of the bed Dean on the other. Emerson on her bed her family went to get something to eat. Emerson began to talk about her playing with her cousins and watching movies. When there was a knock on the door.

"Kadence?" The nurse said. "The police would like to talk to you."

"John will you take Emerson please I don't want her in here." Kadence stated.

"Come on Sweet Heart."

"NO! I stay with Mommy! Don't make me leave!" Emerson begged holding tight to Kadence.

"I don't want you to leave but will you go with John I bet he will take you to get some ice cream."

"I not hungry. You know I bet that if you ask him nicely he will take you up to the 5th floor and you see the baby's."

"OK but I will be back!" Emerson said as she kissed her mom's bruised cheek softly.

They left the room.

"Dean you should leave too." Kadence said.

"Nice try doll face but I am not letting you do this alone."

"I don't know what I am supposed to tell them I really don't remember anything." She stated.

"HI Miss Kellum. My name is Scott Carpenter with the police department. Can you tell me what happened last night."

"My head is still fuzzy."

"I understand but is there anything you can tell us?" He asked.

"I remember getting home from work eating dinner. I started watching a movie when there was knock on the door." Kadence said.

"Who was at the door?"

"Trey I think."

"Trey?" He questioned.

"Trey Monroe." Kadence said. ,

"And who is he."

"He is my ex-boyfriend and friend." She told him.

"What did he want?"

"I don't remember I just remember us talking that's it."

"Alright well the doctor said you were pretty bad when you came in I will check in with you tomorrow. We do have a team at your house processing the scene."

"We will find the person who did this."

Dean and Kadence were once again left in the room alone.

"Kadie do you think Trey did this to you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kadence said.

"What?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter."

"Yes is does Kadie has Trey hurt you before?"

But before Kadence could answer her parents and sisters came back in.

"I know you aren't feeling well baby but I knew you would want some ice cream think you can try just some plain vanilla?"

"No Mint Chocolate Chips?"

"No sorry." Michael said "Have to deal with the plain stuff."

Dean kissed Kadence's Cheek.

"I need some air." He stated and he left the room.

"What the hell is going on? Trey's hurt her before? Did he do it this time?" Dean thought to himself as he paced the waiting room.

"Dean you alright man?" John said coming up to him.

"Where is Emmie?"

"With Kadence and her family. She told me to come check on you. So here I am."

"Dude I think it was Trey!"

"Trey? The guy she brought to Raw."

"Yes." Dean stated.

"Why?"

"Just something Kadence said. Look I swear if he ... I will fucking kill that bastard." Dean hesitated.

"I'll be right there with you." John stated.

**With Kadence**

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked his daughter.

"A little better. I didn't mean to cut your vacation short." Kadence said.

"It's fine the beach house is still there." Dianne said.

"Your sure you are alright?" Melody asked.

"Yes you all don't have to be here you all have lives."

"Yeah and you have two men you flew in just to make sure you were alright." Harmony laughed.

"What?"

"OH please Kade they both love you."

"Dean is over protective of you and all worried about you. John he is great with Emerson but the way he looks at you .. watch out." Harmony laughed.

"Stop. John and I are just friends he is here for Emerson not me. I like Dean just not sure he likes me after all this shit." Kadence said.

"Kadence?" Dr. Morgan said from the door way.

"I have all of your test results back." He said coming into room.

"Thank you. Guys will you take Emerson to find John."

"Do you want us to stay?"

"No. I need to hear this alone. Please keep Dean out there tell him he can come back in 15 minutes."

"Kadence Lynn!" Her mother said.

"No it's fine. I need to do this alone."

"We are here for you Kade don't be stubborn." Harmony said.

"I know but please?"

"Fine."

Once the room was cleared Kadence made eye contact with the Doctor.

"So Did Trey ..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back on this story! Don't be shy and leave a comment! :)<em>**

**_WOW 45 Followers and 30 Favorites after only 14 chapters! That amazing Thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey Doll Face!" Dean said coming into room a few minutes later.

"Hi."

"So what did the doctor say?" Dean asked.

"I can go home tomorrow!" Kadence told him.

"What about?"

"It's fine Dean can we just not talk about this please. I just ... I want to move on."

" You do know that I want to kill that bastard that did this to you right." Dean said.

Kadence just nodded.

"So you think that Trey could have done this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Kadence!" John said coming into the room.

"What?"

"Do you think that Trey is the one who beat you?"

"I know he is the one who did this."

"Then why didn't you tell the police that?" Dean asked.

"Neither of you would understand so can we just drop this. I don't want to talk about it. Where is Emerson?"

"She was tired so she went back to Melody's" John told her.

"Look I am so grateful that you both flew here but you can go back to work I know that you have a show to get ready for." Kadence said.

"Can't get rid of me that easy Kadie. But you need to tell the police what happened." Dean stated.

"I agree Kadence he can't get away with hurting you like this."

"I said drop it neither of you understand!" Kadence snapped.

"Kade just talk to us." John said. "Think about Emerson what if she would have been in the house."

"Don't you dare play the Emerson card with me John. I know what I am doing everything I do is to protect my daughter! So don't stand there like a smug ass I raised her by myself for five years I protected her and kept her safe." Kadence said.

"I didn't mean to piss you off I was just saying Trey can't get away with this." John told her.

"He already has he's won. Just leave it alone." Kadence said as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

John and Dean left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked John.

"What?"

"Mentioning Emmie like that Dude?"

"Look I don't know what the hell is going on here but she needs tell the police what she knows. How do I know that he isn't going to hurt her again or worse. How do I know he wont hurt my daughter. That is a chance I am not willing to take and Kadence shouldn't take that chance either."

"So what are you going to do John?"

"I don't know. "

"Kadence is with me I will protect her and Emerson I wont let that bastard hurt her of that little girl." Dean told him.

"Well Sorry if I don't believe you Ambrose. But Emerson is my daughter and I will protect her from all of this shit. As for Kadence I don't know what her problem is but she better tell the police what really happened. I can't believe he's done this before and she let him near my kid."

"John I am pissed off about this and I want to hunt that mother fucker down and beat him to death. But you can't blame Kadence look at her she is clearly scared. Whatever went down between them has her freaked out and she is shutting down not talking to anyone. If you keep being an ass to her she will shut down even more. She just walked into my life don't make her walk out of it." Dean said.

"Why do you care Ambrose? I mean really the only reason you know her is because I slept with her first. We have a connection with our daughter one that you will never have. You maybe with Kadence for now but I know you Ambrose you will get bord and move on. That's your MO just don't hurt her or my kid in the process." John stated while walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean called after him.

"I am going to see my daughter!" John called back.

**About a Week Later:** Kadence was resting on the couch when Emerson came running in.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you to Baby. What were you doing?"

"Getting a Popsicle." Emerson told her sitting on the couch with her mom.

"Really what kind?"

"Grape!"

"You didn't get me one?" Kadence smiled.

"Do you want one mommy?"

"Yes baby that would be wonderful." she smiled.

"Red?"

"Of course."

Kadence watched at her daughter went into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Kadence was still swore and not feeling one hundred percent and was moving slowly to answer the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Kadence snapped when she saw Trey in the door way.

"Awe Honey Bee I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you I ... I ... just got pissed off. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I hate myself for this I hate when we fight you know how I get."

"I know Trey. You've told me many many times not to get you in a mood and I just kept pushing I am sorry."

"I know. I am sorry too. Thank you for not telling the cops what happened."

"Yeah well I know what would have happened if I did and I will be damned if I let that happen." Kadence said.

"I hate myself for what I did to you. Please forgive me." Trey said pulling her into a hug but she backed up. "What I can't even hug you now."

"No it's just I am still swore."

"What the hell is this Kadence?" Trey snapped looking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy is that my dad at the door?" Emerson said running in to the room with a popsickle in each hand.

"No Sorry baby not yet. But he will be here soon."

"Where the hell are you going?" Trey asked.

"LA my daddy is in a title match and Dean is in a lumber mill match." Emerson smiled.

"So what you were just going to leave without saying anything to me about it?" Trey said.

"Emerson baby will you go up stairs and make sure all your toys are picked up and that your bed is made."

"OK Mommy." Emerson said a little hesitant as she went up the stairs.

"Trey I don't know what is wrong with you lately but I don't owe you shit. I get that I pissed you off last week and hell you beat the shit out of me for it. I get that but we are not together any more I don't have to tell you anything. Why can't you get that?"

"Kadence I told you last week that I still loved you and we belong together you don't need Ambrose or Cena in your life. We have each other and that is all we need. Please say that you will give us another chance. I love you Kadence."

"I am sorry Trey. I can't do this any more I've forgiven you many many times and I still let you come around. But this .. this time I'm sorry we can't see each other any more I don't want you coming around her. I wont do this any more." Kadence told him.

"You are a selfish bitch you know. We talked about this last week. I told you not to piss me off and you did you made me do this to you don't listen. You think because you have Ambrose and Cena you don't need me and when they dumb your slutty ass you can come crawling back to me? No happening sweet heart I told you I am in your life to stay." Trey said grabbing Kadence's arm.

"Trey please understand why I have to do this I can't let you hurt me any more. I shouldn't have to worry about setting you off. I thought you had changed but you haven't look at me. This .." Kadence said pointing to her face. "You did this to me. You beat me and you ... you ..."

"I love you and what I did last week was to show you that. You can't get rid of me. Mark my words Kadence if I can't have you then no one will. I have been a patient man waiting for the day when you would say that you were ready to date. But then you jump in to bed with Ambrose. How do I know your not screwing Cena too. I mean clearly you've done it before you have Emerson. I forgave you for cheating on me."

"I didn't cheat on you! OH yeah you forgave me by slapping me around." Kadence said.

"What is it going to take for you to understand that I LOVE YOU and I will get you back." Trey said as he pulled her into a hurtful kiss.

When out of know where someone came in and pulled him off her. Kadence couldn't believe her eyes.

"Get the hell out of here. Kadence may not press changes on your ass but I sure as hell will. If I ever see you around Kadence or my daughter again the cops will be the last of your problem." John told him.

"I am not scared of you Cena."

"You should be not get the hell out of her."

Kadence was in tears sitting on the stairs as John physically tossed Trey out the door.

"Kade you alright? What the hell was he doing here?"

"I .. he .. just .. it ..."

"It doesn't matter." John said pulling Kadence close to him.

"Did he hurt you again? Did he hurt Emerson?"

"No .. she is upstairs." Kadence finally said. "I'm sorry John ... I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for Sweet heart?"

"I ... messed up. I .."

"Kadence listen to me. I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through." John said placing his hands on her face softly. "But Kade you are not alone not any more you have me now and I am not going anywhere."

"Why? Why would you do that for me?"

"Are you kidding why wouldn't I? You are an amazing woman and a hell of a mother." John said.

He then slowly pressed his lips to her in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Daddy!" Emerson yelled.

"HI princess. Are you ready?" John said standing up from the stairs.

"Yes ready to go to LA! Mommy said we get to ride in your plane? Is that true?" Emerson smiled.

"That's true. Kadence are you ready?" John asked helping her off the stairs.

"Yeah let's head to Summer Slam."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back on this story! Don't be shy and leave a comment! :)<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"How Ya doing doll face?" Dean asked pulling Kadence into him.

"I am fine. Just really tired." Kadence told him.

They were laying in bed at the hotel the night before Summerslam.

"How about a back massage." Dean offered .

"You know how to give a massage?" Kadence asked him raising an eye brow.

"Nope. But I can try I mean Cena has Emmie tonight."

"Yeah." Kadence said flatly.

"Alright talk to me please I know something is bothering you."

"Dean you know I really like you right?"

"Yeah and I am really liking you too."

"I am sorry that my life it's complicated and messed up. Maybe ... we should end this ..." Kadence told him.

"End Us? Like not be together?" Dean asked.

"You don't want me Dean I am a mess ... I have ... I have too much baggage. You deserve better than me."

"Kadence I like you a lot. I am sorry I can't say I love you because well I've never told a woman who and actually meant it. But Kadence I want to be with you I want you in my life. Where is all of this coming from Doll?"

"John ... John kissed me and then this whole mess with Trey ... it's just not fair to you." Kadence said holding in her tears.

"Cena kissed you?"

Kadence nodded.

"I told you I am a mess and I just ... then Trey came to the house the other day and ..."

"I know that bastard was at the house! What the fuck is Cena doing kissing you."

"I .. don't know my life is a mess Dean you .. you don't want me I am trash. I am not good enough for you."

"Kadence stop I want you in my life I want Emmie. I want you guys to come to Vegas for a few days and then come to Vancouver with me for the filming at least for a few days. Please. I am pissed Cena thought he could kiss you and fucking want to kill Trey for hurting you. But Kade that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Just promise me you wont kiss Cena again."

Kadence nodded as she looked at Dean Ambrose.

"Who is this man standing in front of me why does he want me! I am a mess physically and emotional but he still with me. Why?" Kadence thought to herself.

"So can we stop talking about stupid shit?"

Kadence just nodded as Dean kissed her.

With John: They were on the bus getting ready for bed , Nikki was out with some of the Total Diva's John had just put Emerson to bed.

"Good Night Emerson." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"One more book please Daddy?" Emerson begged her dad.

"Emerson Grace! I've already read you two books. I can't handle another Dr. Seuss book or a princess one." John told her.

"Daddy can I asked you something?" Emerson said changing the subject.

"Of course you can sweet heart I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why did you kiss my mommy?" Emerson asked.

"You ... You saw that?" John said hesitant.

"Yes I did. So why did you do that?" She asked again.

"I like your mom." John said simply.

"I know you and you kissed her like Dean and Trey use to kiss her." Emerson said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well Mommy would hate it when Trey would kiss her like that."

"Emerson do you not want me to kiss your mom?"

" I don't know. Mommy said you don't kiss someone unless you really really love someone and you have to be an adult."

"That's a good idea." John said.

"Are you any my mommy going to be together like Mason's mommy and daddy?"

"Oh Em it's more complicated than that."

"Because you kiss Nikki and my mommy kisses Dean." Emerson stated.

"Something like that."

"But you like my mommy right?"

"I do Emerson I really really like your mom. Sweet heart you know that I wont let anything happen to your mom right? Or you?" John asked.

"I know that. Trey hurts my mom but you wont let him hurt her anymore right?"

John just nodded.

"How does Trey hurt mommy?"

"He smacked her a few times. She told him not to come around and that he wouldn't be able to see me any more but she always forgives him he comes back." Emerson told her dad.

"Well he is gone now! I wont let him hurt you or your mom. But now it's time to go to sleep. Good Night Emerson."

"Good Night Dad."

With Dean and Kadence

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Kadence asked him.

"Why would I be mad you?"

"Because of the whole Trey thing and well John kissing me."

"I am pissed right now that Cena kissed you and the fact that Trey thinks he can threaten you. But Kadence that isn't your fault for some reason when I look into your eyes I am calm. I will deal with that Cena tomorrow. But Kadence I do really like you and I'm not going anywhere.

The Next Afternoon: They arrived at the arena.

John was getting ready for the show ... Nikki had Emerson on the bus.

"Did you have fun Em?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I did Miss Nikki thank you for buying me this new purse."

"No problem if you're gonna be a Cena you need to be stylin'."

"Like you?" Emerson smiled.

"You got it Babe!"

"Do you kiss other boys?" Emerson blurted out looking at Nikki.

"What?"

"I know you kiss my dad but do you kiss other boys too?"

"No honey because when you love someone so much you only kiss them. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Well you only give kisses to someone you love that's what makes them special understand?"

"Yes. So if you love some one you can kiss them."

"Yes. Why is there someone you want to kiss?"

"No it's just daddy says things are compulated."

"Complicated?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes. He says he likes my mommy that's why he kissed her."

"What? John kissed your mom?"

"Yeah it was on the lips like Trey kisses mommy."

Dean went right to Cena's locker room he didn't even knock before barging in.

"Cena I get that you and Kadence have this connection but stop going around kissing her. After all the shit that Trey's down lately baby daddy drama is something she doesnt' need."

"Right but she needs you in her life." John said.

"Look I am going to protect her Cena come hell or high water. So you wanna play hard ball well then you've got."

"Ambrose you think you can beat me well then I guess it's game on." John said.

Dean was leaving the room.

"Good luck telling Nikki all of this John."

With that Dean walked out of the locker room looking for Kadence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I can't believe 107 reviews! You are all great thank you so much! Don't be shy and leave me a comment or review!<strong>

**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kadence held Emerson in her arms as she kept crying with each German suplexes her dad received it seemed she would cry even harder.

"Awe baby he's gonna be alright." Kadence soothed her daughter while walking out of the arena area to head back stage.

"No he's not. Brock is mean he's hurting my daddy."

"I know honey but you can't run towards the barricade like that." Kadence told her daughter.

When he receive his 10th German suplex Emerson ran to the barricade and almost went over it but Kadence stopped her. She held her 5-year-old close they got back stage and showed the security men their badges.

"Emerson baby you need to calm down." Kadence soothed rubbing her daughter's back her head berried in Kadence's neck.

"Hey Kade." Dean greeted as he kissed Kadence's cheek he was freshly showered from his Lumber Jack Match.

"Awe Hey little lady what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean can you go help my daddy?" Emerson asked slowly looking up at Dean.

"What?"

"Brock is hurting my daddy and he needs help? Please?" Emerson begged.

"Oh Sweet Pea I can't. Come here." Dean said reaching for Emerson she went to him and they walked to his locker room and sat down.

Dean took a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I know this is hard to understand but I can't help your Dad."

"Why?" Emerson said through her tears.

"Because what we do has what's called a story line and if I went out there I could lose my job. Also we are all very well-trained we do get hurt but we know how not to and we try really hard not to. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda." Emerson said.

"I don't think I explained that well." Dean said looking at Kadence.

"It's fine. After his match I will take Emerson to see him so she can see that he is not hurt."

Dean nodded "Then are gonna go to the hotel for Raw tomorrow."

"Yeah then Mommy said we are going to ... where again Mommy?"

"Vegas. Dean asked if we would spend some time at his place remember?"

"Right." Emerson said she still was upset about watching her Dad get his butt kicked butt Dean was doing what he could to distract her.

He began to tickle her and got her laughing.

"Dean?" Emerson said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pool?" She asked.

"Emerson Grace was that nice?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Yes sweet pea I do and we are gonna go swimming don't you worry." He smiled as the five-year old.

After the match was over Kadence and Emerson went to go find John before they left because Emerson needed to know that her dad was ok. John was in the trainers room getting treated after the match.

Kadence and Emerson slowly walked in.

"DADDY!" Emerson yelled as she ran full force into John who winced at her hug.

"HI Princess."

"Are .. Are you ok?" Emerson ask tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Yeah just fine Sweet heart."

"Are you sure? You really got beat up!" She stated John couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"I did! Didn't I."

"Yeah you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine princess. But I am even better now that you're here." John smiled and then winked at Kadence.

"Emerson Honey say good-bye to your Dad and then go find Dean he's outside talking to Roman."

"Bye Daddy See you tomorrow at Raw Time." Emerson said hugging her father again.

Then running out of the room Kadence peaked out and saw that she made it to Dean who scooped her up and put her on his shoulders.

"How are you really John?" Kadence asked coming back into to the room.

"I am just fine. I feel like shit. But I will be fine this is nothing." John smiled.

"Look I know that Emerson was supposed to spend time with you on your days off but there has been a change in plans. I am taking her to Vegas with me." Kadence stated.

"What? Why in the hell would you take our daughter to Vegas?" John said standing up.

"Because Dean asked me to come and I need to get out of North Carolina for while." Kadence stated.

"I know you need a break after what you've been through I understand but come to Florida with me. I can take care of you." John said softly placing his hand on her waist Kadence flinched and backed away.

"No! I'm sorry John but this isn't going to work. You have a girlfriend and I have Dean! So you have to stop kissing me and acting like you want me. It's not fair to Nikki."

"But I do want you Kadence." John whispered in her ear.

"Stop! Oh by the way next time you are going to get the shit kicked out of you tell me so that your daughter doesn't have to watch!" Kadence told him moving even farther away from him.

"Kadence Please ... Talk to me I .. " John started to say but Kadence cut him off.

"I will see you Friday in court." Kadence said as she walked away.

"Damn It Kadence talk to me please." John said as he followed her out of the trainers room. "Talk to Me damn it. Don't just walk away from me."

"John I have nothing to say to you. I told you that I would see you Friday there is nothing left to say."

"Is there a problem doll face?" Dean asked coming up to them.

"No where's Emmie?" Kadence asked.

"Rome took her to the car she was getting bord and he said something about listening to the Frozen sound track or some shit." Dean laughed.

"Kadence let Emmie right with me tonight you can ride too I mean my bus is more comfortable than a car. You're still swore I can tell." John stated.

"John I am fine. Emerson is coming with us tonight."

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden?" John asked.

"Nothing. I am just saying that Emerson is coming with me tonight. I am not going to fight about it."

"Yeah well I don't like the idea of you riding with Ambrose in the middle of the night with my daughter." John stated.

"Don't you dare play that card with me. She is fine riding with us tonight."

"We better go doll." Dean said.

"See you later Cena." Kadence stated as she walked away holding Dean's hand.

John was pissed he didn't know why but his jealousy over seeing Kadence walk off with Dean was enough to drive him insane as he threw his ice across the room.

"Damn It to Hell!" John said.

A few minutes later he headed to the bus he noticed that a few of Emerson's things were still there. But Nikki was pacing.

"Hey." He said as he when he came in.

"Hey? So were you ever going to tell me that you kissed Kadence John?" Nikki snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emerson told me that she saw you kiss her Mom. Funny the way that Dean kissed her? What the hell John? Are you cheating on me?"

"Nicole no I am not. Do we have to do this tonight? I mean I was German Suplexed 16 times and given two F 5's." John said.

"Yeah I know I watched a little bit of it and yeah we are doing this tonight. I trusted you! I kept telling myself something was up but I was like no John loves me and he would never do anything like that. I shouldn't be worried. This could be great spending time with his daughter getting to know her. But then she tells me that you kissed her Mom. What the hell am I supposed to Think John?"

"Nicole I love you and are you going to listen to a 5-year-old she doesn't know what she saw." John stated.

"So you didn't kiss Kadence?"

"I did."

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"WOW I thought you would at least attempt to lie to me."

"Why I will tell you the truth Yes I kissed her at the bottom of her stairs. The woman was just confronted by the guy who assaulted her and I honestly think he raped her but she wont tell anyone. She's been through hell and I was there and kicked his ass out of the house. So yeah I hugged her and then kissed her but it wasn't what you think."

"You really think that he did that to her?" Nikki questioned a sad tone in her voice now.

"yeah I do but she is shutting me out about it all and relaying on Ambrose. I just ... I don't know something about the whole damn thing seems off. I have to do what is right for my daughter so yeah I invited them to SummerSlam so I could get to know my daughter more and give Kadence a break. I love my daughter but again Nicole Emerson is 5 she doesn't know what she saw. Hell I am surprised my kid is so well rounded. Kadence has been in an abusive relationship with that Ass whole and my daughter has been around it. She doesn't understand that you can kiss someone and not want them." JOhn said.

"So you don't want her?" Nikki asked.

"I want you babe. You are my girl. I know this has been hard on you because of this whole not wanting kids and then bamb I have a 5-year-old. But we will work something out."

"John don't give me a reason to regret this." Nikki said as she kissed John.

With Dean and Kadence they finally made it to the hotel and Dean carried Emerson in bed and covered her up.

"She is so peaceful when she sleeps." Dean smiled.

"Yeah wait until she wakes us up in the morning." Kadence smiled.

Dean kissed her softly on the lips Kadence returned with a smile. Then is started to get a little heated when Kadence pulled away.

"Fuck!" Dean said.

"I know I'm sorry but I just ... Emerson is right there for one and I just I'm not ready for that." Kadence said.

"It's about Trey isn't it." Dean stated.

"Yeah." Kadence said embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"Cute." Dean said. "But for real I am here if you want to talk and I get the feeling you are hiding something from me."

"Dean I just don't want to talk about it alright."

"Fine but just know that I am here when ever you are ready." Dean offered.

"Noted."

Kadence changed her clothes and crawled into be with Emerson.

Dean and Kadence both laid awake that night. Dean thinking about Kadence and how he could help her she had changed since the attack and he wanted to help her through this he didn't know how.

Kadence laid awake replaying that horrible day in her head but when she looked at Emerson sleeping she had a little hope that she could move on. She needed to be strong for her daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know short! But I wanted to post something today! Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! Hope you had a wonderful day!<strong>_

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!**_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kadence stood backstage with her hands over her eyes as she watch Seth Rollins curb stomp Dean Ambrose into a pile of cinder blockers.

"He's OK Mommy. Remember." Emerson said standing next to her mom.

"I know baby it's still scary to watch."

"Yeah. But Dean told me it was going to happen he said it wasn't really going to hurt him they just needed to write him for the movie." Emerson said.

"When did you get so big baby?" Kadence smiled hugging her daughter.

"I don't know. Can we go see Dean now?"

"Yeah it a minute honey they are bringing him backstage on the stretcher remember?"

"Right so people will think it's real but it's fake."

"Right you are." Kadence said grabbing her daughters hand as they headed see Dean.

As soon as the stretcher was back stage he jumped off it.

"Hi there Sweet Pea." Dean smiled.

"Hi. Mommy almost cried when she saw you but I didn't I a big girl I know it was fake." Emerson smiled.

"Awe does your Mom need a hug."

"yes she does."

Dean smiled and pulled Kadence into a hug.

"I am fine it was fake you know." Dean grinned.

"i know that smart ass but that doesn't mean it didn't break my heart to see it." Kadence told him as Dean pulled her into a hug she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered to him. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"I hate seeing you sad." Dean told her back. "Hey Sweet Pea are you ready to get the hell outa here?" Dean asked.

"Hell Yeah." Emerson said with a laugh.

"Emerson Grace! We shouldn't talk like that." Kadence said.

"Right Sorry Mommy. Can we say good-bye to my Daddy first?" Emerson asked.

"Sure baby. Dean we'll meet you at the car?"

"Sounds good doll face." Dean said kissing her cheek.

They walked out side to the bus and knocked on the door. John was talking with Randy Orton.

"Dude I don't know what to do." John confessed.

"Nikki still pissed at you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you did kiss Kadence twice and you admitted it."

"Whatever but the whole thing about it is that I am not even sorry. I mean I'm not that guy that cheats on his woman. But every time I look into Kade's eyes I am draw to them like a moth to a flame. I can't even tell you how hot our kiss way I want her man. I want to be with the mother of my daughter."

"Then you need to tell Nikki and break up with her. If it's one thing I know you don't want to go down that road man. But you have to ask yourself is it worth that? I know that you love Nikki so if she's out of your life will you be happy? Let's be real you don't know Kadence all that well yes you have a daughter but that doesn't mean you have to be with her. So what is this really all about?"

"I don't know when I am with Kadence and Emerson everything just feels right. I don't know why but it just does like this is the way it's suppose to be. But then being with Nikki feels right too. I don't know but I want to be with my daughter bottom line."

They were interrupted by a knock on the bus door.

"Hi Princess." John greeted his daughter with a hug.

"HI Daddy."

"How are ya doing?"

"Good. I wanted to say bye before we left." The little girl told her dad still embraced in his hug.

"Where are ya going?" John asked her.

"Dean's house. He lives her in Vegas." Emerson smiled.

"Right. Are you sure you wouldn't rather hang out with your dad this week? I have a pretty light schedule this week we can hang out in Florida?" John told her.

"John?" Kadence said. "We talked about this I know you want to spend time with her. But we are staying in Vegas for a few days."

"Right then going to Canada." John said annoyed.

"No we are heading home in a few days when he heads to Vancouver we head back to North Carolina."

"Really?"

"Yes John. I am just not feeling all that great so I want to be getting home."

"Kadence do you think that's a good idea I mean with .." John started to say.

"It's fine. I wont let him run my life. He got what he wanted out of me. I have nothing left to give that animal." Kadence told him. "Emmie honey say good-bye Dean's waiting."

"Bye Daddy I love you see you soon." Emerson told her dad.

John watched as Kadence and Emerson left and got into Dean's care and speed away. He looked back at Randy.

"Something is going on with her. Why the hell wont she talk to me about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know man but I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Maybe she talks to Ambrose about it. I mean according to Roman they are getting pretty close."

"Yeah well he doesn't need to take her away from me."

"Dude do you hear yourself. Kadence needs to be happy too."

"I know but Ambrose come on man he is a man whore you've seen him out at the house shows."

"So if Kadence was with someone else that would be alright?" Randy questioned.

"Like who?"

"Me?" Randy Joked.

"Oh hell No."

"So you don't want her with Ambrose and you don't want her with me? John dude you need to sort this shit out."

With Dean and Kadence they got to his place and he carried Emerson inside and laid her on the bed in the guest room. Kadence looked around his place.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing this isn't what I pictured. I guess I thought you lived in a small apartment."

"I did for a while but I just upgraded a few months ago. Needed more space."

"Well it's small and cute and like you." Kadence smiled.

"Oh there is nothing small about me." Dean joked pulling her into a kiss.

"Really that's not what I remembered." Kadence joked back.

"Really now let me prove it to you." He said kissing again.

With in minutes they were upstairs in his room making out Dean laid Kadence on the bed and crawled on top of her he was kissing her again when the mood changed.

"Dean Stop..." Kadence shot up. "I can't ... I can't do this. I am sorry."

"What is going on with you?" Dean asked with concern. "Please ... Please talk to me."

"Dean I think it's time for me to be honest with you! There is something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<em>**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What the Fuck! Kadence why the hell didn't you tell me?" Dean yelled pacing his bedroom floor fists clenched tightly.

"Don't yell please Emmie will hear you."

"Damn it that mother fucker ... son of a bitch! I am gonna fucking kill him." Dean said.

"Dean please can we just let it go." Kadence pleaded as she stood up facing him now.

"Kadence he hurt you ... he ... I just I can't let that go? How can you he hurt you he beat you and ..."

"Dean this is why I didn't tell you or anyone you're looking at me like victim. You're freaked out and your pissed. Well I am hurt and angry and pissed off too it happened to me and I let it happy! You can't even look at me anymore , you can't even say it." Kadence said in tears.

"Oh Kadie come here." Dean said pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry I wasn't there I should have been there to protect you. But mark my words that Bastard is never going to touch you again."

"Please don't tell anyone Dean Please."

"I wont . But you need to tell the police he can't get away with this."

"Dean I just want to get over this .. I mean I can't even sleep with you because ..."

"Kadie I am here for you I will wait until you are ready. I hate seeing you hurt and sad. So can you promise me something?"

"What?" Kadence said looking into his eyes.

"When you get home talk to someone."

"Yeah. I am sorry."

"Never be sorry that ass whole hurt you and destroyed apart of you. That isn't your fault but Kadence I will kill that mother fucker if he comes near you or Emmie. Understand?" Dean said through clenched teeth.

Kadence just nodded as Dean pulled her into another hug and kissed her softly.

"Kadence I want you to know that I never want to hurt you. I will protect you and that little girl."

"What would I do with out you Dean. I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Can I ask why you didn't tell me?" Dean asked as they were now cuddling in bed.

"I was scared that you would hate me , blame me , leave me."

"Because of what the ass whole did to you?" Dean said.

Kadence nodded "It's not your fault and I would never ever do that. I am just so fucking pissed that he did that to you and I wasn't there to protect you he shouldn't get away with it."

"Dean I know it's a lot to ask but let's just forget about it. Please just hold me tonight."

Dean smiled looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms he kissed her forehead and held her close to him until she fell asleep.

"I wont let that bastard get away with raping her. If I ever see him again I will beat that fucker to death." Dean told himself looking down at Kadence sleeping. "I wont let you be hurt like that again Kadence I don't know what is it about you but I am falling in love with you.

**With John:** He was on the phone at his house in Florida.

"So there is nothing you can do?" John said.

"Sorry Mr. Cena but without proof or Kadence's statement there is nothing I can do. Maybe if you talk to her get her to tell us what happened we can file official charges until then there is just nothing I can do."

"I will talk to her." John stated.

**A few Days Later With Kadence:**

"Mommy?" Emerson asked while Kadence was getting her a snack.

"Yeah baby?"

"I miss Dean already!"

"Awe I know so does Mommy but he off making a movie."

"Yeah he did say he was going to call us every day."

"He did! Didn't he." Kadence smiled handing her daughter her snack. "You like Dean right?"

"Yes he's funny."

"Yeah. Did you have fun with him?" Kadence asked.

"Yes Mommy he took us to the zoo and out to eat and then we even went to the Dessert." Emerson said.

"You mean the Desert?"

"yeah that it was really hot but it was cool and then we went swimming."

Kadence laughed "I know I was there."

"When do I get to see my daddy?"

"Friday! Remember we are going to change you last name." Kadence said.

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"Why are we changing your last night?"

Emerson nodded sipping on her Strawberry Milk.

"Well your Dad would like you to have the same last name as him."

"So I will be Emerson Grace Cena?" Emerson asked.

"That would be correct darling."

"What about you mommy?"

"What about me?"

"Are you changing your last name too?"

"No sweetie. Just you."

"Why?"

"Mommy's don't change their last names unless they get married."

"Are you going to marry Dean?"

"Oh baby I don't know things like that are a big life changing choice."

"Will you marry my Dad so that we can all be Cena's?" Emerson asked.

"It doesn't work that way either baby sorry. You only marry someone if you love them. Do you understand?"

"You love them when you kiss them? You kissed my daddy!"

"What?"

"Yeah you kissed my daddy so do you love him?"

"Oh Emerson Grace what am I gonna do with you baby?" Kadence said.

"Love me?" Emerson giggled.

"You got it baby! I know what you need!" Kadence said going over to her iPod and turning it to this song - "All About That Bass"

_"Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass_

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two But I can shake it, shake it Like I'm supposed to do_

_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase And all the right junk in all the right places_

_I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop We know that shit ain't real_

_C'mon now, make it stop If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

_'Cause every inch of you is perfect From the bottom to the top_

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_

_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass Hey!_

_I'm bringing booty back Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that No, I'm just playing._

_I know you think you're fat But I'm here to tell ya Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

_Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_

_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass 'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass Hey, hey, ooh You know you like this bass"_

While the song played they were singing and dancing around the kitchen laughing. They was a knock on the door. Kadence froze in her tracks.

"Stay right here baby no matter what don't leave the kitchen."

"OK Mommy."

When Kadence left the room she played that song again and turned it up a little. She took a deep breath and looked out the window she sighed a bit of relief when she saw that it was John.

"Hi John." Kadence said opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk!"

"Does Nikki know you are here."

"Sort of."

"John?" Kadence said annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am here for you and Emerson. Kadence I know what happened and you need to tell the police and then you are getting the hell out of this town." John demanded.

"Did Dean tell you? Damn it I thought I could trust him." Kadence said hurt in her voice.

"You told Ambrose? Unbelievable."

"Wait he didn't tell you?"

"No? I don't talk to him really. So I am right he did Rape you?"

"God John say it like it's my fault. What hell does it matter to you anyway." Kadence yelled.

"First of all it's not your fault! And it does matter ... Kadence it does ... I like you and I don't want to see you hurt that bastard deserves to be locked up. Kadence how do you know he wont come back again and do something even worse to you or Emerson." John said. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"So you can look at me like you feel sorry for me no thank you! I don't need sympathy from you John Cena."

"Kade I am here for you ... let me be here for you!" John said getting ready to hug Kadence when Emerson ran in.

"DADDY!" Emerson yelled running and jumping into John's arms.

"Hi Princess."

"You here early." Emerson said with a smile.

"Yeah I just had to see the prettiest girls in the world." John smiled.

"Mommy has to work tonight Daddy can you stay with me?" Emerson smiled.

"of course." John said.

"Emmie did you forget that you are supposed to with Aunt Harmony tonight?"

"I know mommy but please I want to be with my daddy."

Kadence hesitated but then agreed.

"Alright that sounds fine. Speaking of work I need to get ready." Kadence said heading up stairs.

After she showered and got on her scrubs she was fixing her hair and putting on make up to cover the light bruises still on her face. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt under her scrub shirt to cover the others.

"You are one hot mess Kadence Kelum." She said.

When her phone buzzed it was a text from Dean.

_"Have a good night at work! Remember you are beautiful!"_

Kadence smiled and text back.

_"You are not bad yourself Ambrose. How's filming?"_

_"Kicking Ass! Had a break and wanted you to know that I am thinking about you and the little lady."_

_"We miss you. But glad you are having fun."_

Kadence came down the stairs and heard John and Emerson laughing and playing around.

"Kadence can we finish out talk when you get home in the morning?" John asked.

"John there is nothing to say. I am just not talking about this. I wont! It doesn't matter I need to just let it go and move on."

"Kade please you need to be able to talk about this."

"This conversation it over John! Look Emerson had a snack there is food here for dinner. Please try to cook something and not take her out to eat. Her bed time is 8:30pm she does need a bath. If you need help you can call my sisters or me at the hospital. Emerson you need to be a good girl tonight and do what John says."

"I will Mommy I love you."

"I love you too." Kadence said hugging her.

Kadence was heading out the door when Emerson stopped her.

"What baby? You know I have to go to work."

"I know but you can't leave without giving Daddy a hug and a Kiss."

"Emerson?" Kadence said softly.

"Please."

"It's fine Kade." John said pulling her into a hug.

"Have a good night at work Sweet heart." John said as he kissed the side of her mouth softly.

Kadence nodded and headed out the door and headed to work all these questions

"Why does John do that. How did he know what happened. Why is being like this? What is his deal? He needs to just let it go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<em>**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Emerson Grace it's time for bed?" John told the little girl bouncing on the bed.

"I not tired Daddy."

"I know but it's still bed time."

"No not yet! Can we watch another movie?" Emerson asked her dad while still bouncing.

"No it's already 11 pm. Emerson we've already watched three movies , you've had your snack and then some." John said. "No stop jumping on the bed."

"Fine." Emerson said with one last jump she landed on her bottom.

"Thank You. You do know it's not safe to jump on the bed"

"But it's fun." Emerson smiled. "Daddy?"

"What?" John said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Yeah I guess I can do that."

"Two books?"

"Emerson?" John said in a stern voice.

"Mommy always reads me two books one chapter out of this book and a book with pictures." She said sweetly handing him two books.

"Alright." John said as he began to read "Purple , Green and Yellow."

Emerson knew all the words and said them with John which made him laugh.

"Do you like this book Emmie?"

"Yes it's on of my favorites. Daddy can I ask you somepin?" Emerson said a little sleepy.

"Of course anything."

"Will you marry my mommy."

"Emerson?"

"Well Mommy said that I am changing my last name but she wont change hers until she gets married. But Mommy's and Daddy's are suppose to get married."

"Oh sweetie it doesn't work that way." John told her.

"That's what Mommy said."

"Honey you know that your mom is with Dean. Do you not like him?"

"Oh I love Dean he's funny and nice and he makes mommy happy."

"But?"

"But he's not my dad you are. I want my mommy and daddy together like the other kids do."

"What do you mean?" John asked interested in what the 5-year-old was thinking.

"I want my mommy and daddy to live in the same house and take care of me. Take me to school in the morning , pick me up when it's over , we eat dinner together and then they both tuck me in. And maybe I could get a little sister."

There is was she wanted a little sister.

"Oh Princess. I know this is hard to understand but things sometimes are complicated."

"I know that. But if you weren't with Miss Nikki and Mommy and Dean didn't kiss. Would you marry mommy."

"Yes I would." John said.

He didn't know why he said that he's made it clear after his divorce that he would never get married again. But there was something about Kadence that he couldn't escape. All is daughter really wanted was for her real parents to be together and maybe just maybe she would get a little sister. Finally after Two chapters of "Charlotte's Web." Emerson was finally sleeping. John make sure she was tucked in before heading down stairs to clean the mess he and Emerson had in the living room and the kitchen.

"I can't believe I told my daughter that I would marry her mom. But I would right? No John snap out of it. You are with Nicole. Kade is with Ambrose. What the hell is wrong with me." John told himself. "Am I in love with Kadence or is Randy right? I just want to do the right thing?"

**At the Hospital:** It was a fairly slow night in the ER there were a few traumas and random patients. Kadence was sitting at the nurses station when Hailey came in.

"So glad you are back to work. I had to work with Becky." Hailey told her rolled her chair over to Kadence.

"OH I am sure Becky wasn't that bad."

"Yeah well Dr. Ross was an ass the whole time you were gone because as he put it nothing was done right." Hailey explained. "How are ya doing for real?"

"I am fine. John is actually with Emerson tonight."

"Wait Cena? Is at your house while Ambrose is in Canada?"

"Yeah why?"

"Don't you think that is a little weird?"

"No Dean and I talked about this. John isn't going away he is Emerson's father and he has every right to see her. I told Dean about the kiss and he said don't do it again. I don't plan to I like Dean. He is everything I've been looking for he's crazy and care free and great in bed." Kadence laughed.

"Kade I know about the Trey thing."

Kadence's smile faded "How the hell do you know who else knows?"

"I was worried about you so I pulled your chart. It's just me and Dr. Ross down here along with the Dr. who treated you up stairs. But Kadence you need to talk to someone?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I wish that you all would just leave me alone about this."

"Kadence you know what we tell our patients when they come in here."

"I know! Help is available and recommended." Kadence stated.

"Does Dean know?"

"Yeah I finally told him. He wants to kill Trey."

"John?"

"He said he knew I don't know how because I never told him but yeah they know. I mean is it wrong to just want to put all of this shit behind me and move on?"

"No it's not Kadence but you need to work this out with someone though."

"It just sucks my life was actually starting to fall into place! Emerson is getting to know her dad Dean and I are together. It was just going well then Trey comes out of no where and does this shit. I guess I want to know why."

"Don't hate me but you need to tell the police that this happened so that he goes to jail for what he did to you. He can't get away with this."

"I can't do that alright. I just ... I can't." Kadence said as she got up and went to check on a few patients.

Hailey knew this wasn't good so she called the one person she knew would be able to help.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hi John it's Hailey a friend of Kadence's."

"Is she alright what the hell happened?"

"Nothing but I wanted to talk to you. Look I know you know what happened. I need you to help me convince her to tell the police. He can't get away with this." Hailey stated.

"I know that is why I came into town early I will talk to her when she gets home."

"Thanks. Look I know we don't know each other but I am just glad that Emerson is getting the chance to get to know you. Kadence has worked her ass off the last five years for that little girl it's just nice to see her bond with you."

"Thanks she's a great kid and I love her to death. Kadence is amazing too I will do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"I believe that John I really do. Just a word of warning Trey is crazy and I don't think he's done with Kadence yet." Hailey warned.

"I wont let him near her." John stated.

"I believe that! THanks."

"Yeah no problem."

That night John laid on the couch thinking about Kadence.

"Why wont she go to the police? Did he scare her that bad? Did he threaten her? He needs to be put behind bars that is where that animal belongs. I will keep her and my daughter safe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<em>**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning this Chapter Deals with a sensitive topic. If it bothers you! Skip this Chapter!**

Chapter 22

"We need to talk!" John stated the second Kadence walked in the door.

"Hello to you too." Kadence said as she put her purse on the table.

"Hi." He said. "Now can we talk?"

"Where's Emerson?"

"Sleeping."

Kadence nodded "How was she last night? Any problems?"

"No she was fine. I love spending time with her. However she does get a little nutty around bed time."

Kadence laughed "Yeah she kinda does."

There was a moment of silence between them where they just stared into each others eyes. Finally John broke their silence.

"Kade you need to tell the police what happened. That bastard deserves to be locked up." John said.

"John I don't want to talk about this." She stated as she walked past him heading into the kitchen. But John softly grabbed her arm as turned her to face him.

"I know right? You're fine. That's what you tell Ambrose right? Well I don't believe it. Talk to me. Why wont you put that asshole in jail where belongs."

"It's just not that easy. Dean gets it he doesn't pry." Kadence told him as John now held both of her arms in his.

"Ambrose is an idiot if he thinks this is normal because it's not. I wont let him hurt you or our daughter. Please let me take care of you lets tell the police everything."

"I can't ok so just drop it."

"Why not." John said a little louder than he ment to.

"Because he'll hurt Emerson ok and then kill me." Kadence yelled she couldn't hold in her tears as she broke down in Johns arms.

"OH Kade?" John said softly kissing the top of her head. "Is that why you wont tell the police?"

"Yes. He told me that if I told anyone he would hurt Emerson and then come after me. I can't let that happen. I wont let him hurt her." Kadence told him.

"I wont either. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" John repeated.

"Yeah?" Kadence stated.

"Here is what we are going to do. We are going to tell the police everything and then I am getting you out of this town!"

"John it's just not that easy our life if here. My family is here. Emerson is starting school soon."

"Look I am not saying we will be gone forever but at least until we know that Trey is locked up for good."

"I'm just scared John. He can't get near Emerson he can't hurt her."

"He wont." John stated. " I wont let him hurt you or him."

"How are you so sure that everything will work out ... how do you know he wont come find us."

"I will break him in half if he even thinks about coming after you or Emerson. Trust me Kade. Please trust me that I will take care of my family." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. Kadence wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"John I'm not your family." Kadence said softly.

"You are Kadence. You gave me a daughter we share that bond. That makes you my family." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

**That afternoon** after Kadence got in a good nap and they took Emerson to Harmony's for the afternoon. John was taking Kadence to the police station. When Kadence's phone range.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Doll face."

"I think you mean afternoon." Kadence giggled "HI Dean."

"It's morning here! How are ya doing?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"Tired as hell heading to sleep. Just finished up another night shoot."

Kadence smiled "Sounds like you are having a great time."

"I am but I am missing your pretty face."

"Dean?" Kadence said a little embarrassed.

"What I only speak the truth. What are you doing?"

Kadence took a deep breath in and out before she told him.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Dean said on the phone.

"Yeah. This is what I need to do."

"Doll that's great. I know this is hard for you but you are doing the right thing. I just wish I was there with you so that you weren't doing it alone."

"I know Dean but I'm not alone."

"You're sisters?" Dean questioned.

Kadence bit her lip and looked over at John who was driving.

"No John."

"Fuck! Cena really?"

"I know you want to be here and I wish you were."

"I wish I was there too instead of Cena."

They talked a little more until they hung up.

"Ambrose pissed?" John said with a smirk.

"It's not funny John. He really wants to be here for me and he can't because of the movie."

"Kadence I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. I told you that I would make time for you and Emerson." John told her as he softly placed his hand on her knee while Kadence placed her hand on top of John's.

"Thanks. I know I've been a bitch about this but this isn't easy for me. I am still scared."

"I know but I wont let him get to you or our daughter."

Kadence just nodded.

They arrived at the police station and John held Kadence's hand all the way inside.

"We are here to see detective Craig Patterson." John said.

The other officer nodded and showed them to his office.

"John Cena?" detective Patterson said as they shook hands.

"Yes and this is Kadence."

"Hi." He said to her.

"Hi." Kadence said a little nervous as they sat down.

"Are you ready to tell us what really happened?"

Kadence nodded.

"This ... this isn't easy for me." Kadence told them as John squeezed her hand.

"I can understand that. But I do need to hear your side of things."

"My side? Did you talk to Trey?" Kadence asked a bit defensive.

"We questioned him yes."

"And what did he say?" Kadence asked.

"That it was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah right. John I told you this was a bad idea." Kadence said as she began to get up.

"Kadence tell him what happened."

"Why? John? So that Trey's Daddy can get him off. He was just appointed Judge wasn't he? Hell Trey is a fucking Lawyer probably represent himself right and screw the little people." Kadence yelled.

"Kadence I only want the truth. Judge Monroe wont be looking at this case."

"Yeah right."

"Please Kadence just tell him what happened." John said standing up and pulling Kadence into a hug and kissing her cheek softly.

"Fine whatever." Kadence said as she sat down.

"Just tell me what happened that day." Patterson said.

"It's all still a little fuzzy to be honest."

"Just do the best you can." he told her.

**FLASH BACK:**

_"Trey what the hell are you doing here?" Kadence asked as he invited himself in._

_"I needed to see you how are you and the squirt?" He stated looking around her place._

_"Why we are fine? I told you that a few weeks ago when we talked. Are you drunk?" Kadence asked watching him stumble a bit._

_" No I am not had few beers but no! Look you just left and went to Florida then I hear that you've been hanging out with some scum bag." Trey said._

_"What the hell are you talking about? I went to Florida so that Emerson could spend time with her dad. Just so you know Dean is not a scum bag so who ever told you that is full of shit. Beside what I do is not of you business."_

_"Kadence I miss you and I am worried about you." Trey said moving closer to Kadence but she moved away._

_"You don't need to be I told you that. I am fine I am actually happy I found some one I really like and want to get to know. Emerson is getting to her father."_

_"Right who is the bastard that screwed you and then left." Trey snapped._

_"John Cena if you have to be so damn noisy."_

_"What? You cheated on me with John fucking Cena you are kidding right?"_

_"First of all I didn't cheat on you we were on a break and second it was a one night stand and I just didn't bother to look for him. But yes he is Emerson's father." Kadence snapped back._

_"We weren't on a break Kadence that just what you tell your self so you can sleep at night to justify being a whore."_

_"Trey shut up. You know why I left you that day and chose to go to Florida for spring break."_

_"Kadence you know I never ment to hurt you it was an accident!"_

_"Whatever. So it was an accident the second time? Oh what about the third time? You know what it doesn't matter because it's in the past you got help so whatever."_

_"Yeah because you fucking made me. Then you told me that you didn't want a relationship because you needed to me a mom which I respected and hell even helped you with. How many times have I watched her or helped you out with money Kadence?"_

_"Trey what the hell is wrong with you? I told you that I didn't need your help but you insisted and don't act like you watched her all the time because you didn't and the money I asked you to help me fix my car 4 years ago and I paid you back. So what the hell is this really about huh?" Kadence yelled._

_"It's about us alright? I've waited for you to come around and want a relationship for 5 year Kadence 5 years I've waited for you and now I find out that you are with some dude named Dean?" Kadence that pisses me off and you know how I get when I get mad."_

_"So what you thought you'd come over here and claim your love for me and I would what? Jump into bed with you? Trey I told you over and over that we are just friends and that's all we are ever going to be."_

_"Well sorry but I don't except that." Trey said moving closer to Kadence grabbing her arms and holding them tight._

_"Owe Trey stop! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"I told you I always get what I want. I have been a very patient man with you waiting for you to come around but no you run of to some other guy. He's not good enough for you neither of them are you. You and me Kadence Honey Bee we belong together." Trey said as he kissed her._

_Kadence pushed him away and smacked him._

_"Now that wasn't very nice. You wanna play rough ... well then let's play rough." Trey said as he grabbed her and pressed another rough kiss to her lips._

_"Get off of me." Kadence said._

_Trey smacked her hard across the face as she fell to the ground._

_"I told you bitch that if I couldn't have you then no one would." He told her as he began to pull on her hair and kiss her again._

_"Stop Trey. Please."_

_"I know you want me honeybee." Trey told her._

_"Stop please." Kadence cried as Trey slapped her a few more times._

_Trey was getting angry with Kadence... he was very forceful with her... he threw her into the back into the counter. He then proceeded to rip of her clothes... she was crying and begging him to stop... he was just to powerful for her... she fought back as best she could... but he was just to powerful for her he began to sexual assault her... she cried and yelled and then he punched her in the face._

**END FLASH BACK!**

"Then every ... everything went black." Kadence cried. She was so upset that she didn't even notice that she was still holding on to John's hand while his other hand wrapped around her.

"Kadence we will need all the evidence from the hospital and he will be charged. I promise you that."

"I know he will come after me and Emerson once he finds out."

"Kadence I told you I wont let that happen. You are coming home with me. I will protect you and my daughter."

"Kadence that is a good idea. Get out-of-town if I need you for anything I will let you know."

"So I am just supposed to run away?"

"It's not running away Kadence it's keeping you and Emerson safe."

"I agree Kadence you know the Monroe's they have money he will post bail easily."

That evening Kadence was in the kitchen making dinner. When John came in.

"I know you don't want to leave but I think it's best. You and Emerson will be safe with me in Florida."

"I know John. It's just I don't know how to feel about all of this."

"Kade I can't even begin to know what you are feeling but just know ... know that you are not alone. I am here for you and I will never let him or anyone hurt you." John told her as he caressed her cheek softly with his hand.

"John?" Kadence said softly.

"ShShh." He said as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<strong>_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"John are you sure about this? Are we really doing the right thing?" Kadence asked while she was packing her clothes.

"Yes. I know you have to work tonight but first thing tomorrow I am getting you and Emerson out of this town." John stated.

"Thank you. I know I don't say it often but I am thankful that you keeping our daughter safe. I am sorry for all the baby mama drama. I know you don't need it in your life. I know you are super busy and everything."

"Kadence listen yes I am busy because that doesn't mean I wont take time out for you and Emerson." He told her pulling her into a huge.

"John You are so amazing thank you. Emerson is lucky to have you." Kadence smiled.

"Well I am just glad that I saw this really hot chick at a party and decided to pick her up." He winked.

Kadence just laughed. "Well then I am all packed and so is Emmie. I will get out of work as soon as I can."

"It's no problem the jet will be ready to go at noon. So we can leave right after court thing."

"The Jet? Really Cena can't fly like normal people?" Kadence teased.

"I paid damn good money for that Jet and I tend to use." He laughed back.

"Oh and John tonight if you want Emerson to go to bed with out jumping and being hyper less Ice Cream." Kadence said as they headed down the stairs.

"What? The little stinker sold me out?"

"Yeah." Kadence laughed.

"For how much?"

"A dollar." Kadence told him.

"The little sell out."

"Daddy come play with me please?" Emerson said coming up and grabbing John's hand.

"Sure thing Princess. What do you want play?"

"Tea Party!"

"Yeah John Tea Party." Kadence grinned.

"You too Mommy."

"Awe I can't baby I have to go to work."

"OK. But not tomorrow right?" Emerson asked and Kadence picked up her daughter.

"Right not tomorrow."

"Because we go to my daddy's house." Emerson said with a huge smile.

"That's right Princess you coming home." John smiled.

**Later that Night** Kadence was at work: They had just finished with a trauma patient.

"So Kadence taking more time off?" Becky said a little annoyed.

"Yes. Taking the rest of my vacation and sick time."

"Right." Becky said. "So what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Kadence asked confused as she was typing the ER report for her last patient.

"Well taking this much time off? I heard a rumor that you found your baby daddy."

Kadence couldn't help but smiled at the image flashing in her mind. When she left the house John was sitting at Emerson's little tea-table sipping tea wearing a hot pink feather boa with a tiara.

"Yeah I did and she's been spending a lot of time with him lately. It's good that they are getting to know each other." Kadence stated.

"Kade are you really going to be spending time with John in Florida?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. I think it will be good for me and for Emerson." She told her friend.

"What about Dean?"

Kadence hesitated she promised Dean she wouldn't kiss John but she did well he kissed her again. This was wrong but it was right at the same time. Her heart was now conflicted she didn't know what she really wanted. Kadence knew deep down what she needed to do.

"I am actually going to be meeting Dean next week in Canada." She stated.

"Really? Are you taking Emerson?" Hailey asked.

"No she is staying with John."

"Nice. But I have to ask?" Hailey said looking at her friend.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you and John? I mean Kadence I see they way he looks at you. He has a thing for you."

"Hailey I am with Dean."

"I know that but I am just saying there is nothing wrong with being with John!"

"Hailey! I just I don't see John like that."

"Whatever you say. I see how you look at each other."

"Hailey ... I am .."

"With Dean! I heard you. I am just saying I like you and John together. I can see how much he cares about you and Emerson."

"I have patients." Kadence said getting up and getting back to work.

**The next morning** when Kadence's shift ended she headed home. However she couldn't stop thinking about what Hailey had told her. Did she have feelings for John? Maybe he was attractive and he was great with Emerson. But she also like Dean. She spent the last five years raising Emerson not thinking about being in a relationship but now she like two men and could possible see a future with both of them.

That morning John, Kadence and Emerson went out to breakfast before heading to the court house. Where it became official John was Emerson's Dad legally and they also changed her name Emerson Grace Cena.

"How does it feel baby?" Kadence laughed as they were heading to the car.

"What Mommy?" Emerson asked. ,

"Being a Cena silly."

"It's cool. I am a Cena and you can't see me." She said waving her hand in front of her face just like John does.

"Kadence!" They heard a voice yell. "Kadence Kelum?" They heard again.

Kadence turned around and saw the man coming towards them.

"John take Emerson to the car please."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Kadence I thought that was you. Here to spread more lies about my son?" Garrison Monroe said.

"I am not having this conversation with you Gary."

"So informal are we now what happened to Mr. Monroe?" He teased. "Because of you my son is in Jail."

"Where he belongs." John piped in.

"Who the hell are you? Oh wait I know you John Cena WWE SuperStar."

"Yeah and Emerson's father." John stated.

"Right her one night stand in Florida. I heard that too. Look Kadence I know that Trey has a temper we all know that but I know he would never hurt you. It's the same song and dance you pulled when you were together. You piss him off and he doesn't know how to handle that. You know that. He didn't mean to hurt you and he would never hurt your daughter. So drop the charges and lets move on with our lives."

"Not Happening." John stated angry on his face. "He raped and beat her that bastard deserves it."

"Kadence please don't lie about this. Trey's reputation is on the line here."

"Then he should have thought about that before he did what he did. I wont hide anymore." Kadence said as they walked away.

"This isn't over Kadence." He told her.

Kadence and Emerson started walking to the car.

"Usually I am a calm man but your messing with the wrong person. I wont let you or your son hurt my family."

"So protective Mr. Cena?"

"Damn Right." John stated before walking away.

**With in a few hour**s they were on the jet flying to Florida. Emerson was sitting on watching a movie. Kadence was just staring out the window. John reached over and touched her hand softly.

"Kadence?"

"Yeah?"

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I am doing the right thing right?" Kadence asked.

"Yes you are. I know this can't be easy but he needs to go jail and stay there for what he's done."

"Yeah but Garrison had a point. I know how he gets he's always been like that. I knew I shouldn't have pushed him."

"Stop I am not letting you do this. Second guess your self like this just know you are doing the right thing. He should never ever have hurt you."

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Kadence asked him.

"Because you deserve it."

**That night** Kadence was putting Emerson to bed. After reading her a couple of stories she tucked her in.

"Good Night Baby." Kadence said as she kissed her forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are we staying here with Daddy?"

" I don't know sweetie. Why?"

"Don't know just wondering. I like being with my Daddy."

"I know you do Emmie. He's a great Dad isn't he."

"Yeah. Do you love my Daddy?" Emerson asked.

"Oh honey I love your Dad because he gave me you." Kadence told her.

"Would you marry him?"

"What?"

"Would you Marry my daddy?"

"Emerson we've talked about this you only marry someone if you really love them."

"You could love my daddy."

"Emerson baby it's just complicated."

"Yeah that's what everybody says."

"I love you Emerson Grace and that is all that matters!"

"I love you too Mommy. Good Night."

"Good Night Baby." She said as she kissed her once again and walked out of the room.

Kadence went down stairs and saw that John had a fire going in the den. Her heart stopped when she saw two glasses of wine on the coffee table.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Expecting Nikki?" Kadence asked in a soft tone.

"No this is for us." He told her patting the seat next to him with his hand.

Kadence slowly sat down as John handed her the glass of wine. She slowly took a sip as sat back as Johns arm reached around her.

"I am really glad that you are here Kadence." He told her.

"I am too John. Thank you for everything. Really."

"It's no trouble really. I told you I will take care of you and our daughter." John said.

Kadence laid her head on his shoulder as John pulled her close they sipped wine and watched the fire most of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<strong>_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands on her waist and their tongues danced around one another's.

"You are so damn beautiful Kade." He said as he looked into her eyes as he kissed her again.

He scooped her up and carried her up stair to his room he laid her on the bed as he removed his shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kadence. Their lips met once more there was something about this woman that he couldn't escape he didn't know what it was but he was so attracted to her. He slowly crawled on top of her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he began to kiss her neck.

"John?" Kadence said softly.

"Yeah sweet heart?" He said kissing her lips again.

"We ... We Can't do this." She said.

"I want you Kadence I just ... I can't deny it anymore. I need you."

"John!" Kadence said sitting up.

"Kadence there is no denying that we both feel the same thing. We can do this we can be a family. I want that , I want you."

"John listen to me ... you have Nikki and I am with Dean. If we did this tonight it would hurt both of them you maybe willing to hurt Nikki like that but I can't hurt Dean not like that."

"Kadence If I .. If I end things with Nikki will end things with Ambrose?"

"Did you really just ask me that? I know we had a little too much wine but John do you understand what is it that you are asking?"

"Yes I do and I want us to try to be together. I like you Kadence and we have a daughter together and hell I would be lying if I didn't admit that I have thought about having a son."

"Since when John? You didn't even want any kids now you want more?" Kadence asked as they were both now standing one on each side of the bed.

"I don't know ok ... but ever since you walked in to my life I can't get you out of my head! I want you Kadence I want to be with you I can't deny that." John told her.

"Why? Why do you want me John?"

"Because you are beautiful , amazing , sexy , caring , loving and you take amazing care of my daughter."

"John I like you too and I am attracted to you. But we don't really know each other. You could possible think I am a horrible person."

"I don't Kade and I would never think that. I see how you are with our daughter and its amazing. I see that you are someone I want and need in my life. I want ... I wan you ok I want us."

"John there is no us? I mean yes we share a daughter together but that doesn't mean that we have to be together." Kadence said. Noticing now that John was on her side of the room his hands rubbing her arms softly.

"I can't explain it but I just there is something about you Kadence." He said kissing her again. She didn't fight him not there was something about him too his touch his kiss something she was attracted to.

"John I'm sorry. I can't!" Kadence said as she walked past him and went into the guest bed room and shut the door. She laid on the bed in tears.

John laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I need to be with Kadence! I have to end things with Nicole. I need to see if I can make it work with Kadence she is everything I didn't know I needed until she was here in my life. I never thought I would ever want to get married or have kids but I do. I could marry her and I want to have another kid with her." John told himself as he took a deep breath in and out. "Get a grip John. Just take things slow with her. One step at a time."

Kadence laid on the bed.

"What the hell is he thinking. I can't be with him. I like Dean. I like John too but he is with Nikki and just because we have Emerson doesn't mean that we have to be together right? I can't stay here. I need to get out of here. I need to clear my head. But I don't want to have to drag Emmie away from her Dad." Kadence said to herself with a smile. "I have to admit he is great with her. He is hot to I give him that. Stop Kadence don't go down this road. You can't. I know what I have to do."

The Next Morning: John woke up and went down stairs and started breakfast. When Emerson came running down the stairs.

"Slow down princess these floors get a little slippery."

"Sorry Daddy." She told him. "What ya doing?"

"Making breakfast omelets. Wanna help?" John smiled down at his daughter.

"Yeah. I wanna help." Emerson smiled as John helped her wash her hands and got her a stool to stand on.

John was making her laugh and showing her how to beat the eggs while he cut the veggies.

"I know how my mommy showed me. We cook she lets me help. Can I cut something?" Emerson smiled.

"Nice try small fry. But I don't want you to cut yourself."

"OK!" Emerson said.

"Now what do you think your mom would want on her omelets?" John asked.

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She left early this morning."

"How do you know that sweetie?"

"She woke me up to say good-bye and that I needed to be good for you and she would see me soon. OH and she wanted me to hand you this." Emerson said running back up stairs John rushed to follow the little girl as she handing him a letter.

John sat on his daughter's bed to read it.

_John ,_

_I know this is the most childish thing I have ever done but this is for the best. I think we both need time away from each other to figure what it is we both want. I know that you care about me and I care about you. But you are with Nikki there is no denying that fact so I have decided that I need some time for myself. I would never take Emerson away from you and I did say she could spend time with you. I trust you with her please don't let me down. I can't believe I have to do this but it seems like when ever we are alone together we can't stop kissing and that is not good for you or me. Until we figure things out search your heart John and if we are meant to be together then things will work out. I will see you both soon. Please take care of our daughter._

__Kadence._

"She left! She just left!" John said flustered.

"It's ok Daddy. She will be back she told me this morning that she loves me but she wants me to spend time with out. With out her. I don't know why but Mommy always knows whats best." Emerson said.

"Well Princess it's just you and Me."

Emerson Smiled "Yep."

With Kadence she got off the plane and saw him standing there.

"Oh are you a sight for swore eyes Kitten." Dean said pulling her into a hug. " I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kadence said as Dean pulled her into a kiss.

"You left Emmie with Cena?"

"Yeah I thought we could use some time alone. I mean whatever time off you have." Kadence stated as he grabbed her bags and they headed to the car.

"I have tomorrow off. But I have another night shoot tonight. You so have to come to the set its kick ass and I have my own stunt double." He smiled.

"Awe that's great." Kadence said.

"U alright Doll face?"

"Just fine." Kadence told him as leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Just fine. Do I tell you about the kiss? Do I break up with you and try to be with John? Trey's in jail but for how long? How did my life get so messed up?" She thought to herself she stared out the window at the open road.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a message and let me know what you think! You are all great!<em>**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and followed this story._**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Dean I am sorry! I know I told you I wouldn't kiss him but ..."

"Were you drunk?" Dean said pacing the hotel room.

"Not really buzzed on wine yes. Dean look I like you I really do but my life is just a mess right now and you don't need me to mess your life up. You have a great thing going here with the Movie and the WWE. I think it would be better if we were just ... just friends. Please say that you understand."

"Is this because of Cena or that bastard Trey?"

"Dean please?"

"Just tell me?"

"Both OK! I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore alright! For the last five years I was a mom and a nurse nothing else in my life mattered and yeah I had to deal with Trey and dysfunctional abusive relationship but he was getting help. Then bam one day Emerson's father comes into the picture and then you being all hot and sweet and saying all the right things. Damn it ..." Kadence said holding in her tears.

"What?"

"Dean I am saying that I like you but I just think that we should be friends. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh doll face of course. I never ment to put pressure on you. I just hate the idea of you and Cena. I have to be honest I am not the relationship type and I would have probably been bad at it anyway." Dean said. "But hell yeah we are still friends and we can be friends with benefits if you'd like." He winked at her.

"Ambrose are you trying to get into my pants?" Kadence said.

"Maybe? Is it working?"

"Nope!"

"Well Shit!" He said. "Look being serious I know that all this shit can't be easy and hell yeah I am disappointed that we aren't together or whatever but as long as we can still hang out and have the occasional hook up whatever."

"Dean Ambrose thank you for being understand about this whole mess. I am sorry."

"No need for you to be sorry. But are you really gonna try with Cena? Please tell me No."

"Right now I can't be with anyone until I get over what Trey did you me. He took something from me something that is only ment for someone that I care about." Kadence told him.

"Yeah and if I find that bastard I will kill him doll face."

"Well he is in Jail. Let's just hope the ass hole stays there."

Kadence spent a few days with Dean in Canada she went to the movie set and had a great time. She couldn't believe how amazing Dean was about the whole thing he was pissed about her kissing Cena but he sort of understood and they talked about just being friends. Maybe that is better Dean thought he wasn't cut out to be a family man any way. But still wanted to be able to hang out with Kadence and Emerson. She of course agreed and said they would see each other soon Dean would be coming back to work in just a few weeks.

**A few Day Later:**

Kadence flew back to Florida! She hated the idea of not being with Dean but she knew that this was what was best for now anyway. They were still friends and of course Dean still flirted with her.

"What are you wearing?" He asked when she got into the cab and headed back to John's.

"The same thing I was wearing when I left you player." Kadence laughed.

"Are you sure you are ok with all of this?"

"Yeah it's cool I get it! But I still say a benefit sisutation is what's best for business." Dean laughed.

" Nice are you a sell out now like your buddy Rollins?"

"Hell no!"

"Hey Ambrose!"

"What?" He laughed.

"Get back to work!"

"Bye Doll Face."

Kadence got out of the cab and handed the guy the money. She took a deep breath and headed in side. She could hear laughing in the living room. Kadence couldn't believe what she saw. Nikki , John and Emerson sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Mommy!" Emerson said jumping over the couch.

"Hi baby. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you!" Emerson said as Kadence pulled her daughter into a hug while holding in her tears. "Baby can you go up stairs and pack some of you stuff!"

"Why?" Emerson asked.

"We are heading home! I have to get back to work." Kadence said as she kissed her daughter.

Emerson ran up stairs and Kadence stood there looking at John and Nikki

"Thank you for watching her."

"It was no problem really. She is a great kid for real she is funny."

"Yeah." Kadence stated.

"You are headed home?" John questioned.

"Yeah! I need to get back to my life."

"How is Ambrose?" Nikki smiled as she wrapped her arms around John.

"He's having a great time making his movie!"

"Mommy!" Emerson called from up stairs.

Kadence went up to her daughter's room and helped her pack and then called a cab.

"Kadence please stay? What's wrong?" John said coming into the room alone.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just tired and ready to go home." Kadence told him folding Emerson's cloths.

"So you and Ambrose?" John questioned.

"We are just friends! I told him that we are just friend. But ... you know it doesn't matter. Emmie honey let's go."

"Bye Daddy!" Emerson said hugging Kadence.

"Kadence don't be like this stay!"

"No I am not going to let you and your woman play house with my daughter!" Kadence said as she headed down the stairs to the waiting cab.

"Kadence please talk to me?"

"Why you clearly made up your mind! Bye John!" Kadence said getting in to the cab with her five-year old.

John watched at the cab drove away.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"To a hotel baby until we can get a flight home!"

"OK!"

"Did you have fun with your Dad?"

"Yeah it was nice Nikki is really nice too!"

Kadence held in her tears. She was more confused than ever!

"What the hell is wrong with me? I convinced myself that Dean and I are just friends. John clearly wants Nikki! At least the ass hole is still in jail!" Kadence thought to herself holding her daughter in her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for you comments and reviews! You are all great! Keep letting me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A few months Later:**

It was October now Kadence had talked to Dean at least 3 to 4 times a week. But she didn't go to any shows or anything she just could see John from what she had heard he was still with Nikki. Kadence focused on moving on with her life she was even seeing a consular a few times a week. Emerson was in kindergarten now and loving it. John was busy with appearances and shows not to mention commercials along with his new movie. So he hadn't seen Emerson in person since that day in Florida. But they talked on the phone everyday and he Skype with her. Whenever Kadence talked to John she kept is strictly about Emerson which annoyed him to know end.

**Smackdown:** Dean and John were in storyline together both waiting revenge on Seth Rollins. Dean was getting ready for a match when John came in to talk to him.

"What's up man?"

"Have you seen Kade lately?" Cena asked him.

"Yeah last weekend why?" Dean questioned.

"Is she ok? I mean she wont tell me anything? She has completely shut me out she only talks to me about Emerson. I hate this."

"You are an ass hole you know that."

"What?"

"I can't believe you are whining and talking to me about this fucking shit."

"Again what?"

"Kadence likes you fucker. She can't be in a relationship with me because you can't stop kissing her idiot. Then she goes to your house to tell you that and what the hell does she see? You playing house with Nikki and Emmie. You can't be this stupid John really?" Dean said.

"She told you that? All of that?"

"Listen I like Kadence and Emmie. I want to be with her but she can't committed and hell I probably wouldn't be able to committed to her the way she deserves the point tho John is that you can give her and Emerson the life they need and deserve. But you are just plain stupid or scared I don't know but get the hell over it already and decide what you want." Dean said.

"When did you become an expert on this?"

"Talking to an amazing woman like Kadence helps. She's been getting help and we've been talking about. Trey's court hearing is coming up soon and she will need all the support she can get."

"Why? Thought it was an open and shut case."

"He's pleading not guilty and something about his dad has something on Kadence."

"What the hell could he possible have?"

"I don't know that is something that Kadence didn't tell me."

"I need to see her!" John stated.

"If you are still with Nikki and you kiss her again! I will beat the fucking shit out of you during out contract on a pole match got it!" Dean warned.

"I ..." John started to say.

"Save! Kadence doesn't need anymore mixed signals from you."

**Friday:** Kadence got out of work a few hours early and got Emerson from school.

"Are you ready to stay the night with Aunt Mel?"

"Yeah Mommy! It's Morgan's birthday!"

"I know baby!"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" Kadence answered while driving down the road.

"When am I going to see my daddy again? I miss him a lot."

"I know but he's been busy remember he's working. But you get to talk on the phone and Skype."

"It's not the same."

"I know hopefully soon." Kadence tried to reassure her daughter.

After Kadence had dinner and hung out with her family she headed home. Emerson begged to stay the night so Kadence was coming home alone. She walked into the apartment and it was a mess Emerson didn't pick up her toys and she had clothes everywhere.

"Emerson Grace!" Kadence said when she noticed her breakfast dishes were still on the coffee table from this morning. Kadence still in her scrubs from work began to clean the house a little bit. When there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" she thought as she answered the door she rolled her eyes. "Emerson isn't here come back tomorrow."

"Kadence please talk to me." John said coming into the house.

"Why? What is there to say? You are clearly still with your girlfriend and you can't stop kissing me so what is there for us to ..." Before she could finish. John pulled her into a kiss.

Kadence pushed away from him and slapped his face.

"Didn't I just get done tell you this? What the hell is wrong with you John?"

"Kadence will you hear me out please and did you just slap me?"

"Yeah I slapped the great John Cena." She said with a laugh.

"I broke up with Nikki?" He said pulling her into him.

"What?"

"I broke up with Nikki! I've been and idiot I know what I want and if you still want it too please say that ... well we can make this work. You me and Emerson." John said as his large hands were on her waist.

"John I just don't know if it is that easy ... I just ..." Again he interrupted her with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you a little something! I will update again soon! I promise! :)<em>**

**_Thank you for you comments and reviews on this story! I read them all and enjoying reading what you have to say so please don't be shy!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!_**

**_Again sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter and if there are any in this one! I do my best when I edit but sometimes I miss things! _**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"John?" Kadence said as she pulled away. "You broke up with Nikki? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you break up with your girlfriend of well over year?" Kadence said John still gripping her waist.

"Because I can't stop kissing you! I can't stop thinking about you Kadence. I don't want to talk to about her."

"Then ... what .. what do you want?" Kadence ask softly.

"You! I want you Kadence!"

With those words they were in a passionate kiss. In no time at all they were upstairs making out on her bed. Their hands exploring one another.

"John?"

"Yeah Baby?" He said nibbling on her neck.

"I'm ..."

"What are you alright?" He asked with concern holding her close to his bare chest.

"Yeah I just haven't ... I haven't done this since ..." Kadence tried to choke out holding in her tears.

"Do you not want to?" John asked her.

"I do if you want?" Kadence said looking into his eyes.

"Hell yeah I do I have wanted to since the first time I saw you." He said.

"We did it the first time we met." Kadence laughed.

"I know but that was different now it means more you're not just a hook up or a one night stand not any more." He told her as he kissed her again.

"Just be gentle and take it slow." Kadence said as John laid her on her back while kissing her neck.

"Alway baby." John told her as he kissed her lips again.

**The Next Morning:** John's eyes slowly opened and wrapped in his arms was the mother of his daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the events of the night before she let go with him and he with her in ways he never imagined. This ... this was different he didn't know why but he was falling fast and hard for the woman in his arms.

"Good Morning." Kadence smiled.

"Morning My Love." John said kissing her again. "Last night was magic." He grinned.

"Really Playboy? I've never heard it called that before she said still wrapped in his large arms.

"I have to ask why did you start calling me play boy?" John grinned.

"Well I think we were heading into round two or was it three?" She laughed. "Where were coming out of the bathroom and just the way you were standing just reminding me of a playboy you're hot and muscular and now you are all mine."

"Damn right my love." He said kissing her again.

About and hour later they finally got out of bed and Kadence was getting ready for the day.

"So can we go pick our daughter now?" John whined watching Kadence put on her make up.

"Mr. Impatient over here. Yes we will I promise. But you do you know that we already had plans today." She told him while fixing her hair.

"Yeah and what is that?" John questioned raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Emerson and I are going a corn maze/Apple Orchard. It's our thing this time of year. We run around go on a hay ride eat doughnuts and cider. Then we end up getting her a pumpkin coming home and crave it up."

"I am in!" John smiled as he stood behind Kadence and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I like that you are wearing scarf." He laughed nibbling her ear.

"John." Kadence giggled. "Let's go get our daughter!"

John smiled as he spun her around.

"I know I said this last night but I do want to make this work. I want us to be a family. You me and Emerson."

"I want that too." She smiled kissing him again.

**At the House Show:**

Dean walked in and was met by a very angry Bella.

"What the hell Ambrose." She yelled.

"What? I just got here I haven't had time to piss anyone off yet!" He laughed. "At least I don't think I did."

"What the hell did you say to John?"

"Nothing why? What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"He broke up with me? I have to have my stuff out of his house by Monday!"

"What He really did it." Dean said.

"You fricken knew?"

"No I didn't know! I just told him that he needed to man up and stop giving Kadence mixed signals after all the shit she's been through she didn't need any of that!"

"So he left me for her?"

"I guess! Look I don't know nor do I care to be honest. I mean I was hoping he would choose you so that I could have Kadence but whatever she is still my friend and I love that little girl so if he breaks their hearts I break his face." Dean stated.

**With Kadence:**

They were loving the Orchard they were on the Hayride Emerson was sitting on her dad's lap.

"I glad your here Daddy! I missed you so much!" She smiled.

"I know princess I missed you too!"

"How long are you staying with us?" Emerson asked.

"Monday Morning!"

"Really all that time!" Emerson smiled.

"Yep."

"Then when can I see you?"

"I don't know but let's not worry about that now! Let's enjoy today!" John said he winked at Kadence and grabbed her hand and held it softly.

When they were down with the Hayride John helped his girls down they were heading towards the Corn Maze.

"Mommy I have to go potty." Emerson said tugging on Kadence's arms..

"Alright baby! John we'll be right back."

"No problem I'll wait here." He smiled as he pecked her lips. He didn't know why but there was something about her he wasn't huge on PDA but for some reason he couldn't stop touching Kadence. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her whenever she walked way from him. He was in love her there was no denying that.

Kadence was helping Emerson wash her hands.

"Are you happy baby?" She asked the five-year old.

"Yes Mommy! Daddy is here!" Emerson smiled.

"You were surprised weren't you?"

"Yeah! I like it when we are together."

"You do?" Kadence questioned.

"Yeah I like Uncle Dean too! When do we get to see him?"

"I don't know he's busy too."

They walked back out and noticed there was a little crowd around John he was posing for pictures and signing autographs for a few fans.

"Mommy look Daddy!"

"I see sweetie." Kadence laughed.

John thanked his fans and then excused himself.

"Hello Mr. Popular. Taking time out for the little people?" She laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"I will always have time for my girls." John said as he scooped up Emerson who couldn't stop giggling.

"Let's say we go hide and Mommy has to find us deal?" John said.

"So it's two on one now?" She laughed.

"Yeah Until we add another one to the mix." John grinned.

"Another what? Daddy."

"Nothing Baby." Kadence said looking over at John who still had a grin.

They went into the corn maze John and Emerson went one way and Kadence went to find them. She had been looking for over five minutes. Kadence couldn't help but laugh when she heard Emerson laughing.

"SHSH you don't want Mommy to find us."

Kadence was about to round the corner when a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her before she could scream. She tried to wiggle and get away but the figure was too strong.

"Don't fight it Honey Bee. It's just me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews. Keep being great and letting me know what you think.<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_

_**Again sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! That's what happens when I edit and write late at night! :) Thanks! **_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kadence was trying to fight back from the man you held her in his grasp.

"Stop Fighting me! Kadence I just want to talk." Trey told her. "If I let go of your mouth you scream right?"

Kadence just nodded her head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kadence said out of breath.

"I had to talk to you! I went to the hospital that they told me you weren't working and I know that you and Em alway some here this time of year."

"So you followed me here so what you could hurt me again?" Kadence said backing away from him but he still held her arms tightly.

"Kadence you know I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you and I was just tired of not being with you! We belong together! I am sorry I hurt you and you know how I get! I am so sorry please forgive."

"Trey you need to leave you shouldn't be here."

"Talk to me please! Drop the charges and please tell me that we can work this out."

"Kadence! Where are you?" They heard John say.

"Mommy! Mommy! You are supposed to find us!" They heard Emerson said.

"What the hell you are here with Cena?"

"Yes I am John and I are together! I am not going to let you hurt me anymore Trey! I've been your punching bag for to many years and I am just done! Emerson and I deserve better!"

"So you're with John Fucking Cena? Really? Kadence what using him for his money?"

"KADENCE!" They heard John yell again.

"Drop the charges!"

"Trey are you kidding me? You ..."

"I want Kadence? I didn't do anything to that you didn't want! So don't play the victim you can't win this you wont win this and then you will lose everything. Is that what you want? To lose everything? Your daughter , your new boyfriend , Your Job? I told you what would happen."

"Trey why ... why are you doing this?"

"I told you. If I can't be with you then no one will be! Drop the charges."

Before Kadence could answer Trey ducked back in to the corn and Kadence fell to her knees in tears. When John came around the corner in a hurry and pulled Kadence into him.

"What's wrong love?"

"John? I ..."

"What?" He asked with concern.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Emerson asked as she looked up at Kadence who was in John's arms.

"I'm Fine baby. I just couldn't find you or Daddy. You were way good at hiding." Kadence said as she forced a smile on her face.

John looked at Kadence.

"Kadence?" John asked.

"It's fine. Let's finish this maze then we can pick out your pumpkin." Kadence said to Emerson.

"I want a big one! Daddy can I get a huge pumpkin?" Emerson smiled.

"The biggest." John smiled as he scooped Emerson and put her on his shoulder and grabbed Kadence's hand.

They finished the corn maze and then headed to the pumpkin patch. They watched Emerson run around trying to find the perfect pumpkin.

"Kadence please tell me what happened back there? I need to know."

"John just ... it's not important right now!" She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Look at our girl John she is really happy!" Kadence smiled. "Thank you for making her happy."

"Awe of course. You both make me happy." John smiled as he kissed her.

Later that Night after the got home from dinner Kadence put newspaper down on the floor and they began to carve her pumpkin and watch "Hotel Transylvania". They carved all three pumpkins they got that Days. John's looked traditional along with Kadence's but Emerson wanted Minnie mouse. When they were all done they placed them on the small porch and curled up on the couch and finished the movie.

"Awe Emmie is out." John smiled.

"Yeah she had a big day. John Thank you for everything really. She had a great time and I know she loves spending time with her dad."

"Well it was my pleasure I love spending time with my girls."

"I better get her up to bed." Kadence said.

"No let me. I'll carry her up there." he said giving Kadence a peck on the lips.

"Thanks."

While John was upstairs putting Emerson to bed Kadence made sure that all the windows and doors were locked before heading up stairs. She got ready for bed with in no time John was in bed with her.

"Alright my love Emerson is sleeping and now you need to tell me what the hell happened today in that corn maze." John said.

"John it was nothing really."

"Yeah well I don't believe it. Tell me I hate seeing you upset and damn it Kadence you were literally shaking."

"Fine if I tell you ... you can't be pissed."

"I can't promise anything but what?"

"Trey was there. ..." Kadence began.

"What the hell do you mean? I thought he was in jail."

"Let me finish please?"

"Sorry." John said looking at Kadence..

"He was there and he told me to drop the charges or he would basically make my life a living hell and he would take my life away from me. I can't lose Emerson John I can't! I don't want to lose you either! I just ... I don't know what the hell I am supposed to do! I just ... I am scared that he will something stupid. If he can't have me then no one should were his words. I don't know what happened to him. I mean he got help he did. That's why I was hanging out with him. He changed but something happened lately that sent him over the edge I just ... I don't know what the hell I am supposed to do. Maybe ... just maybe I should drop the charges and just move on with my life."

"Screw that Kadence. Drop the charges and let him get away with beating and raping you? No we can't let him get away with hurting you." John said.

"John I just ... I want to move on! I want us to be able to move on."

"Oh I want that too! But he needs to be put in jail for this."

"John can we .. we just talk about this later! I just ... "

"What my love?"

"Will you just hold me tonight please?" She asked.

"Of course! I will hold you and never let you go." He told her as he kissed her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy let me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning Kadence and Emerson were down stairs making breakfast.

"Do you think Daddy will be surprised?" Emerson smiled while helping her mother.

"Yes Baby I do. You like having your dad around don't you right?" Kadence asked.

"Yes Momma I do. I am so glad that he's my dad."

"Emerson you know that if anything ever happened to me that your Dad would take care of you right?"

Emerson's eyes got wide as she looked at her mother with fear.

"Are you ... going somewhere? I don't want you to go Mommy I love you." She told her as she held tight her mom.

"Oh Baby I love you too! I am not going anywhere I just wanted you to know that your dad and I love you very much and we will always keep you safe."

"Good Morning Ladies!" John said coming into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Emerson said putting her hands on her hips. "You are supposed to be sleeping!"

"Well Miss Emerson its morning and I woke up!" He told his daughter.

"Yeah but we were making your breakfast in bed."

"Awe you were what if I go back up there and you can bring it to me!" John laughed while he hugged his daughter.

"That's just silly!" Emerson laughed.

"So what are we having?" John smiled as he put Emerson down and wrapped his arms around Kadence looking over her shoulder.

"Waffles."

"Hmm I like waffles." He said as he began to nibble on her ear.

"John." She giggled. "Emerson is right here."

"You're all mine later!" He whispered into her ear.

John told Kadence that he was going to go work out at one of the local gyms which wasn't a lie however when he was done he decided to pay Trey a little visit.

"What the hell are you doing here Cena?" Trey said as John pushed passed him.

" I am usually a calm man and I only fight in the ring! But I am tell you right now you don't leave my family alone I will hunt you down and I know one lunatic that will be glad to help me beat your ass."

"Whatever John. You think Kadence is something special. She's a piece of trash she's only where she is today because of me! She'd be dead with out me and you wouldn't have said family. So think about that John really you don't even know Kadence really just what she wants you to know. If you knew about her sick and twisted past you wouldn't have dumped Nikki Bella for some one like Kadence."

"You know Trey you are really something else. First you tell me that you love her and will do anything to be with her then you tell me that she is basically worthless and only where she is now because of you! So which is it?"

"Kadence and I have a relationship that you don't understand and doesn't involve you! She'll come around and do the right thing she will drop the charges because if she doesn't she knows what will happen." Trey told him.

"Yeah what taking her life , hurting Emerson! Over my dead body Trey. You messed with the wrong man I love Kadence and I love my daughter and I will be damned if you are going to hurt them. So stay the hell away got it!"

"We'll see John boy We'll see Kadence always comes back to me!"

"She's not dropping the charges your ass is going to jail." John said as he walked away.

But Trey called after him.

"Remember Johnny you don't know the real Kadence and you can't protect her all the time!"

On the drive back to Kadence's house he knew that Trey had a point he would be heading back on the road soon and he wouldn't be able to keep them safe there was only one thing left for him to do.

"Hi Daddy!" Emerson smiled when John came back in later that afternoon.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's upstairs."

"Thank you princess." John said kissing the top of his daughters head.

When he went up stairs he saw Kadence standing in front of her full length mirror in a towel fresh from the shower.

"Hey there." John smiled in the door way.

"John!" Kadence said a little surprised to see him. "When did you get back."

"A few minutes ago." He told her pulled her small body into his.

"You look amazing."

"Please I am a mess."

"Yeah well I like it!" He said kissing her deeply while letting the towel fall to the ground.

"Jonathon Cena." She said grabbing the towel.

"Emerson is down stairs and she could come in." She told him as she grabbed a some clothes and tossed them on.

"What... is .. What is this?" John asked tracing Kadence's back with his finger noticing the scar.

"It's nothing." Kadenece said as she put her shirt on.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Why haven't I noticed it before.

"because the last time you saw me naked I was on my back!"

"And you're knees." He grinned.

Kadence hit him playfully.

"Tell me what happened? How did you get it."

"John I told you it's nothing and it doesn't matter anymore. Now I promised Emerson we could do to the park do you want to come?" Kadence said.

John just nodded he didn't know what the hell was on thin was for sure he didn't know anything about Kadence's past and that scare proved it. That afternoon they went to the park John blended in the best he could so he wouldn't get interrupted. After Dinner and a movie night. They put Emerson to bed because she had school in the morning.

"I don't want you to do tomorrow Daddy."

"I know princess but I have too! I have to go to Raw."

"I know Daddy. I just miss you."

"Well I miss you too."

"Daddy?" Emerson said looking around the room.

"Yeah?" John whispered.

"Are you and my mommy in love?"

"I do love your Mom and I want to be with her and you."

"Good." Emerson smiled. "Daddy?"

"Yes Princess."

"Can I get that little sister now?" Emerson grinned.

"Good Night Emerson Grace."

"Good Night Daddy!"

Kadence came in and tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you no matter what remember that."

"I love you too Mommy No matter what! We're in this together."

"Damn Right! Good Night Baby Girl."

"Good Night Mommy."

Kadence then made sure everything was ready for Emerson to go to school her backpack was packed and she was getting her snack when John came in and wrapped her in his arms.

"The kid is sleeping." John smiled kissing her.

"She is." Kadence agreed and returned his kiss.

They were getting pretty heated when John picked her up and placed her on the counter as they were still making out.

"Move in with me." John blurted out as he broke the kiss.

"What?" Kadence said a bit shocked.

"Move in with me! I want us to be a family and I need to keep you and our daughter safe."

"John It's too soon I can't do that."

"Until Trey is behind bars you're not safe here. Please Kadence I'm falling in love you alright and I need to know that you and Emerson are safe."

"What did you just say?"

"I am in love with you Kadence Please ... move in with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all of your comment and reviews! I read them all and love hearing what you all have to say so don't be shy leave a comment!<strong>_

_**Thank you again to all who have favored and who are following this story! :)**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter and if there were any in this one! **_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this." Kadence told her sister Harmony while they were packing her apartment.

"It's fine. He is clearly crazy about you and it will be nice for you to get out of this town and away from Trey and everything." She told her.

"Yeah your right. I am excited because Harm I think I am falling in love with John. I know it's weird but there is something about him that I just can't escape he amazing."

"What about Ambrose?" Harmony questioned while she was putting things in boxes.

"I like him and he was great in bed." Kadence laughed. "But I think we are better as friends. I can talk to him about anything and he understands he is an amazing guy and I am glad we can be friends."

"So you and Dean are just friends and he's alright with that? Did you tell him you are moving in with John?"

"Yes he said he wanted me and Emerson safe so he was happy for us!" Kadence said.

"That's good. So I have to ask how is Cena in bed?"

"Harmony!"

"What I am your sister you can tell me!"

"He lives up to that playboy nickname!"

"I knew it he's amazing isn't he."

"We are not talking about this! Emerson can come in and she almost caught us the other day."

"What? Oh this I have to hear?" Harmony said.

"John was leaving that morning for Raw so I thought I would give him a little something something. Emmy never wakes up before 7 ever! But well we were you know and she came in."

"OH MY God! What you tell her?"

"I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. She's five she doesn't need to know about S -E X." Kadence spelled out..

Harmony couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

"It's not funny."

"Next time lock the door."

"Noted."

Later that afternoon the apartment was all packed and ready to go they were just waiting on the moving van to come and get the boxes.

"Thanks for taking the furniture and stuff and putting it in Storage."

"No problem. So when is John coming?" Her brother-in-law Walker asked.

"Tomorrow morning he is flying in and then driving us to Florida."

"Kadence I know you've been through hell but I am glad that you are finally going to be happy."

"Thanks Walker." She told him.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Well then I think we need to go get Pizza!" Walker said with a grin.

"Yeah can we mommy please?" Emerson begged.

"Alright I can't cook anything anyway."

They went to a local pizza place and began to eat Walker had Emerson over playing the games while Harmony and Kadence were sitting at the table talking.

"HI Honey Bee."

"What are you doing here Trey?" Kadence asked as Trey slide into the booth next to her.

"Yeah Trey you shouldn't be here." Harmony added.

"Why it's a public place I can be anywhere I damn well please! It's that right Honey Bee." He said kissing Kadence's cheek as she flinched and moved away. "Tell you boyfriend that I am not going anywhere and I will have you back and you will drop those charges Kadence's because you know damn well what will happen if you don't." Trey told her in an eerie calm voice as he traced her back with his hands.

"Get away from me! You destroyed me for the last time. I am moving on with my life and I will see that you rot in hell for all that you've done to me."

"Being with Cena makes my honey bee a little cocky huh. I almost killed you once Kade don't think I wont do it again. I told you we belong together. I forgave you for having a kid with another man. Drop the charges against me Kadence or you know what I am capable of." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

He got up and looked down at Kadence one more time.

"Oh and you may want to come clean to your little boyfriend before you get to serious." He said as he walked away.

"Oh Kadence are you alright?" Harmony asked sitting next to her sister now.

"Yeah I just want to get out of here."

When they got back to her place they were sitting on the couch that was there.

"I have to ask Kade did you tell John anything about your past?"

"No! He finally noticed the scar on my back but I just ... I couldn't tell him. I don't want to tell him."

"WHy? If he loves you he will understand and that wont change a thing."

"Ambrose was cool about it I feel like I can talk to him about it."

"Wait Kadence Dean knows how you got the scar and the past?"

Kadence nodded.

"Oh sweetie you have to tell John because if you don't and he knows that Ambrose knows he's not going to like that."

"Yeah well John wouldn't understand."

"Why did you tell Ambrose."

"Because he asked about the scar and I just ... I just opened up to him and spilled the beans so to say."

"But you wont tell John? The father of your daughter? The man who you are moving in with? You need to tell him."

"Harmony what if he doesn't understand and kicks me out and takes Emerson away from me."

"I don't think John would do that. But he does have a right to know about it. That was the worst time in your life in our family's life please tell him."

Kadence nodded as she looked over at Emerson who was playing a board game with her Uncle Walker.

Over the years Kadence drowned out her past and focused on her life as a single working mother what happened before she got pregnant didn't matter but it seemed to be haunting her as of late with this sudden change in Trey. Which wasn't a change really as much as him going back to the way he was in College and Kadence knew all to well what he was capable of.

**The next morning** John arrived.

"Hey Stud!" Kadence smiled as kissed him deeply.

"Hello to you too my love. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She said kissing him again.

"Daddy! I missed you more."

"I missed you more princess."

"Nope I missed you this much!" Emerson said holding out her arms as wide as she could.

"So are my ladies ready to go home?"

Emerson laughed "I am Daddy!"

"Let's go home!" She told him as she kissed him again.

Kadence was moving on with her life she was moving to a new state with her new boyfriend and daughter. Her past didn't matter not anymore. They were finally going to be a family just the three of them!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for you comments and reviews! You are all great thanks!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter!_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Mommy!" Emerson said running into the bed room and jumping on the big bed.

"Emerson Grace you are supposed to be asleep!"

"I know but Daddy is on TV and I miss him." She said.

"I know baby I miss him too. Wanna cuddle in here with me?"

"Yes!" Emerson smiled getting comfortable on the big bed.

They had lived in Florida a little over a week now and John was on the road Emerson had started her new school which John insisted being private for her safety which Kadence made fun of him for and told he to get over himself he wasn't that famous.

"What's a contract on a pole?" Emerson asked after they started watching Raw.

"It means that your Dad and Dean are going to fight in the ring and you win by getting the piece of paper off the pole." Kadence explained to the 5-year-old snuggled up to her.

"I want Dean to win that."

"OH really? Are you going to tell you dad that?"

"Yep! I want Daddy to be Champion again! I know he can beat Uncle Randy."

"Uncle Randy?"

"Yeah that's what he told me to call him."

Kadence smiled her heart was filled with so much joy she couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the past year. She was dating a huge WWE Superstar she was living in this huge house and she had a security guard with her and Emerson at all WWE events and when ever they traveled. This was her life now she didn't deserve but she was grateful for it. She just knew deep down that she needed to tell John the truth about her past.

**With John**: He was in his locker room going over the match with Dean.

"So tonight will kick ass." Dean smiled.

"Yeah should be a great main event!"

"So how is it living with Kadence and Emmy?" Dean asked.

"It's great! I love it! I just wish Kadence would relax a little bit she's so tense."

"I know she told me."

"What? When?"

"Dude you know we are friends and talk all the time."

"Yeah I am well aware." John said annoyed.

"Man its cool I like Kadence but I get it she loves you besides you can give them the life I can't I am not that guy I am not the settle down commitment type. Kadie and I just get eachother. We've been through some of the same shit."

"What does that me?"

"We both have struggled in life. I guess the difference is she wears a scar to prove it."

"You know about the scar?"

"Dude I have slept with your woman I've seen it. I just can't believe she survived that she is a warrior that is for sure. I have mad respect for her." Dean stated.

"She told you how she got that scar on her back?"

"Yeah she told you right?" Dean asked.

John didn't say anything he just nodded.

"Does it bother you that I've slept with her?"

"A little but I am over it because I have her now."

"Yeah I know just don't hurt her or I break your face!" He stated.

"I would never hurt her Ambrose! You don't have to worry about that."

Dean nodded "See in the ring Cena!"

She didn't tell him anything but she told Ambrose that pissed John off a bit why would she just tell him what the hell happened to her why couldn't she just open up and tell him. He took out his phone and called her when Dean left the room.

"Hello Stud." Kadence smiled.

"Hi My Love. How are you?"

"I am good. Shouldn't you be getting ready for that contract on a pole match?"

"Listen to you all hot talking about my match what are you wearing?"

"Wanna know?"

"Oh yeah tell me baby."

"I am wearing your t-shirt and shorts."

"Yeah? Tell me they are the short black ones."

Kadence laughed "How the hell did you know that?"

"Just a guess you look hot in those." John smiled.

"Down boy there is a 5-year-old in the bed."

"Trying to stay up for Raw again?" He laughed.

"Yeah she crashed about 40 minutes ago. I am supposed to wake her when the match starts."

John just giggled. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

Kadence watched the match she tried to wake Emerson but she was out for the night! Kadence watched as Dean and John battled it out in the ring. Thinking to herself she needed to tell John every thing about her past.

**The Next Morning**: Kadence took Emerson to school and got back to the house, most days she was beside her self to be honest she missed working already and the house was just so big she spent most of her day making sure everything stayed cleaned and organized the way that John had it. Kadence was putting away the laundry when John came up stairs.

"You're home!" She smiled.

"I am home my love." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too! Our daughter missed you."

"She's at school right?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah?" She said before John's Mouth covered her in an intense kiss.

"Because you're all mine." He said kissing her again. His hand roaming her body.

As John held a sleeping Kadence in his arms tracing his finger over her bare back and her scar. He softly kissed her neck while doing that.

"Didn't we already do that." Kadence said still half a sleep.

"Yeah twice if I remember." He said nibbling at her ear. "Kade .."

"Yeah John?"

"Why did you tell Ambrose about your scar and you wont tell me?" He said in a calm voice.

Kadence took a deep breathe in and out and rolled over to face the man in the bed.

"John I just ... I told him because he's easy to talk to and he understand."

"Kade I will understand but you have to talk to me. I love you and I want to keep you safe and whatever happened in the past it doesn't matter."

"You say that now but once you know the truth you wont love me anymore you ..."

"Stop! Kadence I know this is sudden and I can't explain it but I do love you and our daughter there is nothing in this world that will make me stop loving you."

"Nothing? John I want to tell you the truth I am just scared."

"Please My Love tell me ... tell me what the hell happened to you! If you can tell Ambrose you can tell me."

"John before I tell you there is one thing I want you to know"

"OK?" John said.

"I love you! I've fallen in love you with everything about you! You are an amazing father to our daughter , you take care of us you are just everything I've ever wanted or needed in a man. John I love you."

"I love you too Kadence!" He said kissing her again.

"Please tell me?" He said inches away from her face.

"I will tell you!" She stated kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing what you have to say so thanks!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story Thank you!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! **_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Oh Kadence why the hell didn't you tell me?" John said pulling her close to him.

"John what was I suppose to say? Oh hey John one night I got totally high and drunk and got into a fight with Trey and he threw me thro a window?" Kadence said with laugh.

"KC that's not funny!"

"I know John it's just it is what is it. Wait." Kadence said looking into his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"KC ... Kadence Cena you're my KC." John smiled kissing her softly. " I have to ask why did you do drugs and drink?"

Kadence looked at the man in the bed and sighed before she answered him.

"It was away for me to mask the pain."

"The pain?" He questioned.

"The pain of being with Trey." She stated.

"Talk to me about that I want to understand."

"I don't know if you can understand. I met Trey our Freshman year at Duke he was everything cute handsome and athletic. All the girls wanted him even my room-mate. But Trey chose me and it was amazing he was amazing sweet kind and caring for the first month and half we dated but then ..."Kadence said with a pause.

"What?"

"He changed we were at a Halloween Party off campus and we all dressed up like gangsters and well a guy was flirting with me and Trey got pissed that was the first night he slapped me. It just started to get worse his temper was un bearable after two years of that I couldn't say anything or do anything with out setting him off."

"Why did you stay with him? Why didn't you get help?"

"It just wasn't easy for me. He was rich and popular he was the man so who would they have believed? I just got really good at hiding the bruises and my pain."

"With drugs and alcohol?" John said.

"Yes. Well our junior year we went to the Hampton's for the Summer and everything was great it was just us it was amazing we talked about getting married he was going to be this amazing lawyer I was going to be a nurse and we were gonna have babies and just live the dream. I did love him why I will never ever know but I just couldn't leave him. He had this hold on me and my heart. I can't explain it and I know it was wrong but I did love him."

"So what happened that night?"

"Well we had been back on campus from our amazing Summer and we had got into a fight because he wanted me to get pregnant then and get married and I wanted to wait until we were out of school or some shit and I got drunk and took some X and I started yelling at him and he yelled back and it was just a haze of everything I remember he gripping my neck hard and I couldn't breathe but I was a cocky bitch and kept saying I wasn't scared of him and was that all he had and if I ever did have kids I wouldn't want anything with him or something stupid and then bam or well I guess it would be crash right through that plate-glass window."

"Kadence my god! He could have killed you ..."

"He almost did but I am fine now John I cleaned out I don't drink hardly ever and Trey well we know about him."

"What about when we met?"

"I was supposed to go to Aspen with him and my friends but we got into another stupid fight and I told him to kiss my ass we were done and to enjoy his trip. I got on a plane and went to Florida and had a great time. I spent time on the beach with my sister and hanging out went to a party met a stud and hooked up with him and it was amazing."

"Got Pregnant?" John said.

"Yeah and I think that saved me to be honest. Emerson gave me the courage to stand up to Trey he was pissed I "cheated" on him but I didn't and I told him if he wanted to be apart of my life now he needed to clean up his act and he did."

"What do you mean?"

"He got help he went to see someone to talk it out and get help! He was much calmer yeah we had our fights over the last 5 years but and he slapped me a few times but that was because I pushed him to far. He was really trying."

"Why did you let him around our daughter? Knowing what he did to you didn't you think he would hurt her?"

"John please understand I was alone and Trey was there he had changed yeah we fought but not like it was he became a great friend and I did trust him with Emerson but something over the last year changed him ... I think ... I just don't know ..."

"Well he's still the same sick bastard the threw you out a fucking window and raped you! I will kill that son of bitch. I can't believe this."

"See John this is why I didn't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because you are looking at me differently now."

"Oh KC Baby No I'm not I just ... you've been through hell .."

"John you are you are seeing me as a victim and that's not who I am not anymore. I am me Kadence I am a mother and a nurse and your girlfriend that is all you need to know and that is who you need to see me as. Not this little delicate flower that can't handle things. Promise me you wont see me differently."

"I promise. What did you tell Ambrose?"

"I told him everything like I did you he's an amazing guy and to be honest probably one of my best friends besides my sisters."

"Awe I thought I was your best friend?" John pretend to pout.

"Awe you are stud you are! John I do love you and I want this ... us to work."

"I do too I want use to be a family all of us. I love you Kadence."

"I love you too." She said as they began to kiss again and he crawled on top of her and made love to her again for the third time since he had gotten home that morning.

That afternoon they got Emerson from school she was so excited to have her dad back at home. John was even brave enough to venture to the store that afternoon and help pick out Emerson's Halloween costume she wanted to be a Butter fly. After much grumbling from John who said he daughter was not going out looking like a slutty Butterfly the finally found a Monarch Butter fly costume.

"I love it Daddy Thank You!"

"I love you too! And I am glad princess." John said.

That evening they were in the kitchen coloring watching Kadence make dinner that night. As much as John didn't want to admit it he did see Kadence differently he couldn't explain it really he loved her and wanted to protect her. He was still processing all she had told him from alcohol and drug use to the abusive relationship even through all that there she stood sexy and gorgeous in his kitchen making dinner for their family.

"I love you Kadence." He said looking at her.

"I love you too!" she said.

The spent the night watching Casper on TV and eating popcorn when Emerson crashed on John's lap.

"I love moments like this." He whispered to Kadence.

"John really? There is popcorn on the couch and on your clean floor and you have a five-year old on your lap."

"OK the popcorn on the floor is bugging me but this ..." Rubbing Emerson's back. "Right here is what life is about. I told myself I don't want kids I don't need them in my life but to be honest I am the luckiest man in the world I have a daughter."

"Thank You Kadence for giving me Emerson."

"Well thank you John because without you she wouldn't be here."

"Smart Ass." John smiled and she kissed her again.

That night Kadence laid in John's arms as she drifted off to sleep.

"There I told John everything he knows. Let's hope he can really accept this. I do love John and I don't want to lose him or Emerson. For the first time in my life I feel safe ... I feel safe in John's arms and there is no where else I would rather be." She told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"She is a beautiful amazing woman. I love her with my life but what is this hold that Trey has on her? That ass will be going to jail. I will protect my family no matter what. I am glad she told me the truth but there is a part of me that feels she may have left a few things out." He told himself as he too drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back so don't be shy and leave a comment!<em>**

**_A special thanks to The Reign of Maddox for the new Nickname for Kadence! Thanks! :)_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes! _**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A few weeks later:**

"Still not feeling well?" John asked Kadence who was laying in bed.

"No. Sorry but I just don't think we are gonna to Hell in a Cell this weekend."

"Awe KC really? Emerson is looking forward to it."

"I know but I just don't want to be stuck on the bus feeling like shit."

"Well I can take her with me so you can rest." John offered.

"John I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's fine! I can handle it beside you need to rest anyway and Emerson was really wants go."

"Are you sure John I mean you have to work and who will watch her during your match?"

" I can get one of the diva's to do it or even Ambrose if I have too."

Kadence smiled " She would love I know she misses Dean."

**A few days later:**

"Are you having fun baby?" Kadence asked Emerson on the phone.

"Yes Mommy. We ate at Denny's last night and then I got to see Dean."

"That's great! Are you being good for you dad?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Well I love you baby and I can't wait to see you soon."

"I love you too Mommy here's daddy."

"How ya feeling KC?" John asked taking the phone back from Emerson who turned her attention back to TV she was watching on the bus.

"I am good." Kadence told him. "I haven't puked today so I think I am getting better. Oh I did hear back from the hospital and I have an interview on Wednesday so that's a good thing."

"Kadence I thought we talked about that?"

"John I know you want to take care of us but I need to work I need to keep busy." Kadence told him.

"We don't need the money you don't have to work."

"John if I don't work I will go insane."

"I know but you don't have to rush."

"Alright John. Just take care of our daughter."

"With my life."

After Kadence hung up the phone she laid there in bed a few more minutes. It was weird to her to be in this huge empty house all by herself. She missed Emerson and John but it was nice to finally be alone to collect her thoughts and just rest.

**With John:**

"Emerson remember today is going to be really busy in there so you have to be on your best behavior."

"I know Daddy I will."

"Emerson Grace that is what you said yesterday and you and Dean got a little to rowdy backstage with those Kendo Sticks." John warned.

"It wasn't me Daddy It was Dean he started it."

"That maybe but this is where Daddy works so you need to make sure that you are being a good girl."

"I know! Sorry about the kendo stick thing."

"It's alright princess." John smiled with a wink.

They were walking into the arena when they noticed Dean.

"There she is how are ya sweet heart!"

"Dean! I am good! I talked to mommy!"

"I know she told me." Dean smiled bending down so he was eye level with her.

"You talked to Kade?"

"Yeah? She said she's feeling better that's good." Dean said. "So short stuff you hanging with me tonight?"

Emerson giggled "Yep Daddy has to go meet people."

"Dean your cool with this?"

"Hell yeah! We'll have some fun right?" He smiled at Emerson.

"Hell yeah!"

"Emerson Grace Cena! We don't talk like that!"

"Sorry Daddy."

"Just be good and I will see you soon!"

"Bye Daddy Love you!" Emerson said hugging John before he walked away.

"Alright short stuff it's just you an me what do you want to do."

Emerson flashed him a smile.

"Oh no I know that look."

**With Kadence**

"This can't be happening not again." She said on the phone to her sister Harmony.

"It will be fine! Kade I promise."

"How can you say that. I am freaking out right now."

"I can tell did you tell him yet?"

"No. I just found out. Who knew that a trip to the store would true out like this." Kadence said still wandering around the living room.

"How late are you?"

"Like 2 weeks. No it can't be Trey's if that's what you are thinking."

"I didn't say anything about that."

"I know but that is what you were thinking. It's not his baby its John's but Harm we aren't ready for this."

"Well ready or not you're having a baby sister."

"Gee thanks. Look I gotta go I want to talk to Emerson before the show starts."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Good night Harmony."

Kadence hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and just started at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

"How could I have let this happen again! I thought we were carefully? How the hell am I going to tell John?" She thought as he phone began to buzz on the table and John's picture popped up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are great :) Keep letting me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**I know short chapter but since I didn't update yesterday I wanted to give you a little something! Sorry for any mistakes! :) **_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hi baby!" Kadence said as Emerson ran into the house and hugged her mom.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yes I did and with Dean."

"Yeah about that missy!" Kadence said in a stern voice.

"What's this about Toilet Paper and Kendo Sticks Emerson Grace?"

"It wasn't me Mommy it was Dean?"

"Really? It was all Dean?"

"Yep." Emerson said.

"You know I don't know what I am going to do with you too. Ziggler sent me pictures of your little dress up adventure."

"We were just playing Princesses."

"Princesses?" Kadence asked her five-year old.

"Yeah we used the toilet paper for our costumes and the sticks ..."

"To beat up people." Kadence finished.

"Yeah."

"I hope she wasn't to much of a handful over the past few days."

"No it was nice but she does get a little crazy with two much candy." John smiled as he kissed Kadence softly.

"John did you give our daughter candy?"

"No I didn't that would have been Ambrose!"

Kadence laughed "Well I am glad to have you home! I've been so board without you."

John pulled her close "I missed you too." He told her and he kissed her again.

They heard giggles and looked down at Emerson staring at them.

"Emerson you need to go up stairs and put all your dirty cloths in the hamper."

"OK Mommy." She said taking her suit case up stairs.

"I really missed you KC." John said kissing her again this time with more passion behind it.

"Awe I missed you to Stud. But we need to talk!"

"I know I have some amazing news."

"Really?" Kadence said . "So do I."

They went into the den and sat down.

"You go first." Kadence said to John as he took her hands in his.

"OK so I talked to Vince and the medical staff at WWE and they want you to come and work for them." John said with a smile.

"What? John?" Kadence said a bit confused.

"Yeah. I hated the idea of being on the road with out you and Emerson loved it. I really want us to travel together as a family and I know you want to go back to work and we can use a hot sexy nurse to help out the Doctor." John said.

"John I can't believe you did that without talking to me first." Kadence said in disbelief.

"I know but I thought about it and I want you and Emerson to come on the road with me as often as possible and I know you need to work. So it's the best of both worlds." He smiled.

"Emerson has school John she can't be on the road all the time. She just missed two days this week."

"Tutor or hell you can do home school right?" John said.

"Can I think about it because after what I have to say you may change your mind." Kadence smiled.

"Oh that's right I got your text message you have big big news."

Kadence smiled "Yeah ... well let's see how can I put this .." She started to say.

John could tell that she was nervous.

"KC just tell me! What's up? It is true? What did he do?"

"Nothing. I did get some paper work in the mail about a trail date or something like that because I guess he pleaded not guilty but this has nothing to do with him it's about me and you." She told him.

"What going on?"

Kadence took a deep breath in and out and stared into John's eyes.

"What did Emerson ask you a few weeks ago?" Kadence smiled.

"That she wanted a pony?" John laughed.

"Before that?"

"She asked for a puppy and I said hell now." John said still laughing. "Were are you going with this."

"Think harder?"

"She asked for a baby brother or sister?" John said a bit confused.

Kadence smiled "Well it looks like she is going to get her way."

"What?" John asked looking as Kadence.

"I'm Pregnant John! We're pregnant."

"What?" He repeated in a high-pitched voice.

Kadence tried to hold in a giggle because she didn't know his voice could go that high.

"Is this a joke?" He asked.

"No! I took a pregnancy test and even went to see the doctor this morning. We are having another baby Cena." Kadence told him.

"I .. I .. Just ... how did this happen?" John asked.

"We had sex?" Kadence said.

"I know that Kadence." He said as he stood up. "I mean I thought you were in the pill or something?"

"John are you not happy about this."

" I didn't say that. I just I mean this is a lot to take in right now. I have a Hell in a Cell Match on Sunday and .."

"Are you kidding me right? John I just told you that I am pregnant and you are talking about a stupid match."

"Kadence I just I can't believe this. This really isn't the best time to have another baby I mean I don't even know if I want to have more kids."

"John? You didn't just say that?"

"Well I mean hell Kadence a year ago I didn't even know I had a kid and now I have a five-year old a girlfriend and apparently another kid on the way."

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?"

"Kadence I didn't say that sweet heart this is just a lot to take in right now. I mean hell I barely just got use to Emerson in the house and now another baby."

"Well I wont be having this baby tomorrow. The baby wont be here until May." Kadence told him.

"I just I need some time."

"John talk to me?" Kadence said.

"I'll be back!" He stated.

"John were the hell are you going you just got home like an hour ago."

"I am going to work out I'll be back."

"Fine whatever John."

Kadence went up stairs and played with Emerson and then made dinner that evening. John had been gone most of the day and late into the evening. After a strong work out he just began to drive.

"I can't believe she's pregnant. I mean hell I was with Nikki for over a year and she never got knocked up. I just I never wanted kids and now I have a 5-year-old who I love to death. She is so much like me and her mom she's an amazing kid and now that she is in my life I can't imagine my life with out her. I love Kadence I really do there is something about her I have a connection with her that I never had with Nicole. I just I don't want to get married again I made that clear with Nicole but Kadence I don't know if we've ever talked about it. Another baby I just I can't believe this." John thought to himself while he drove around. "What if it's a boy" John smiled at the thought of a son. "A little boy with my hair and KC's eyes a little Champion. I can do this I can be a father again. It wont be so bad KC will be there too. We're having baby."

Kadence was upstairs putting Emerson to bed.

"So you had fun with Daddy?"

"Yes Mommy. Dean said we should both come to The Cell." Emerson smiled sitting up in bed.

"The Cell?" Kadence questioned. "What's that."

"Well Daddy said I can't say naughty words so Dean said I should call Hell in a Cell just the cell so I wont get in trouble."

"You want to go on Sunday?"

"yeahs please Mommy?"

"I will think about it ok."

Emerson nodded as she laid down and grabbed her bear.

"Mommy?"

"What baby?"

"Is Daddy really mad you at?"

"Oh No baby why would you say that?"

"Because he sounded mad when he left and he wasn't here for dinner."

"I know but he had ...wait Emerson Grace were listening at the top of the stairs again?"

"Yeah I sorry Mommy! But I like being here with Daddy and I don't want you to fight and he leaves us."

"Oh Princess I wont ever leave you!" They heard John say from the door way.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Emerson squealed as she jumped out of bed and ran to John. He hugged and kissed his daughter and then put her back in bed.

"Are you mad at Mommy?"

"NO princess I am not. Sometimes adults need space to think things over in their heads with no distractions." John explained while he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I have no idea what that means." Emerson giggled.

"Well Mommy told Daddy something really important today and your dad here was kind of an ass about it."

"OH Daddy?" Emerson scolded.

"Sorry. But the point is Emerson I will never leave you or your mom. Even when we argue. I wont hurt her. Do you understand."

"Yes. So what did mommy tell you?"

"She told me that he is going to have a baby."

"No way! I am going to be a big sister?" Emerson said jumping up out of bed again and hugging John.

"Yeah sounds like it! In May princess you are going to be a big sister."

Emerson was hugging John tightly. "Thank You Daddy! I love you."

"Hey what about me little Miss? I am the one having the baby." Kadence said.

Emerson giggled and hugged and kissed Kadence.

They finally got Emerson to bed and went in to their room.

"Did you mean what you said in there John?"

"I did! I am sorry I was an ass. I just needed to process this. We are having baby."

"That we are John that we are." Kadence said before John pulled her into a huge hug and kiss.

"I love you Kadence."

"I love you too John."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all of you comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave a comment! :)<strong>_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes! _**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Mommy! I want to go see Dean!" Emerson said pulling Kadence around back stage at Hell in A Cell.

"I know baby. But slow down! Remember what your dad told you?"

"Yes I do! Don't be naughty with Ambrose!" Emerson laughed.

"Right." Kadence said.

"There she is my little partner in crime." Dean said coming around the corner.

"Dean!" Emerson yelled running to him.

"How are ya short stuff?" Dean said hugging the five-year old.

"I am great did you hear the news?" Emerson said.

"What news? That Me and Sell out Seth are Main Eventing tonight?" Dean said proudly.

"No way? Really?" Kadence said with a huge smile.

"Yeah Cena vs Orton is fourth!" Dean said.

"That is awesome! I knew they would make the right choice I mean who wants to see another Main Event with Orton and Cena when they can have Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins in a Hell in A Cell Match."

"So you proud of me Doll Face?"

"Of course! I will be even prouder if you win tonight and kick Seth's ass!" Kadence said.

"I can't wait to see your Match Dean!" Emerson said.

"You gonna be ring side Em?"

Kadence shook her head no.

"Why the hell not? This is gonna be epic."

"John and I said it would be better if we watch from back here."

Dean nodded "So you wanna have some fun?" He said looking down at Emerson.

"Of course but Daddy said not to be naughty."

"Screw it let's have some fun!" He said picking her up.

"Dean Ambrose are you gonna get my kid in trouble?" Kadence said.

"Nope we are just gonna go get Rollins ready for he match."

"Wait!" Emerson said.

"What Short stuff?"

"I didn't tell you the most important thing."

"Right I forgot what is so important?"

"Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!" Emerson blurted out.

"Emerson Grace Cena!" Kadence said a little more annoyed than she ment too.

"What Mommy? I was just telling Dean."

"I know baby it's just it was a secrete."

"OH sorry! Why?"

"Yeah Kadie why?" Dean mocked.

"It's still early and we weren't going to say anything until after the first ultra sound."

Dean just nodded again.

" So you're really pregnant? How are ya doing with that?"

" Yes I am and I am good. Things are better! I've moved on now just focusing on the future!"

"Yeah? Cena said something about a trail?"

"Yeah it's in like 4 months. The quickest they could get it done I guess."

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"No it just gives Trey and his dad more time to bribe people and make my life a living hell. But I am choosing not to worry about it. I am going to focus on my family!"

"And your number one friend right?" Dean laughed.

"Right I should call Hailey."

"Bite me!"

"You know I love ya Ambrose!"

"Well I love you too Kadie. No it's time for some fun."

"Just be good both of you I don't want Hunter or any one else talking about you two getting in trouble." Kadence said.

"Aren't you coming?" Emerson said.

"No baby I have to go talk to Mr. Miller remember?"

"Right!"

"The Doctor? Why?"

"Mommy might work here with him and then we can play everyday!" Emerson said.

"Really?"

"Yeah John talked to WWE about me coming and working on the medical team."

"That would be awesome so when I get hurt I can look at you." Dean said.

"Right ... just take care of my kid."

"You got it!" He said as he walked away.

Kadence went to the trainers room and began to talk to Derek Miller on of the head trainers.

"So Cena tells me that you are a nurse?"

"Yes. I work mostly in the ER on the trauma team. I've also worked in pediatrics."

"Well Cena talked to Vince so I guess welcome to the WWE Medical staff."

"You don't seem to want me here?" Kadence questioned.

"It's not that I just didn't ask for a nurse. But you're sleeping with the face of company so he gets what he wants right?"

"Look I don't need to work here clearly. I even told John I thought it would be a bad idea and clearly I was right because I don't need to be treated like crap. I don't know you and you don't know me. I am a damn good nurse and you'd be lucky to have me." Kadence stated.

"I'm sorry." Derek said. "It's just that I find it funny that Cena went to bat for you and he's never once did that for Nikki."

"What?" Kadence questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Cena is the man around here alright a lot of the roster hates him ... they respect him but they hate him because he is the top guy around here and the McMahon's kiss his ass and he gets everything he wants. Nikki never once got a title shot when she was with him. I remember her talking to him about it and she asked him to talk to creative and he wouldn't he said he doesn't mix business and pleasure he keeps those things separate. But now his new girlfriend is going to be working with me? It's just a little odd to me."

"Well I don't know anything about that. If you don't want me to work for you or with you that is fine. But I think this was just John's way of having his family together more. I mean he doesn't get to see his daughter often but I don't know. So Mr. Miller you have a choice do you want me to work for you or not?"

"Well I don't have a choice because if I say no Vince will be on my ass and if it's one thing you learn around here it's never piss of Vince."

"Right! Look just think of me as another employee not Cena's girlfriend and I think we will get along just fine! Can you do that?"

"Yes I can. Look I am sorry."

"Yeah well get to know me before you judge me!"

"Deal I am sorry."

"I know you think that I got this Job because of Cena and your right but I am a damn good nurse and I am doing this for my daughter she wants to spend as much time with her dad as she can and this is a way for her to do that. So yeah John got me this job but that's it. I am here to do my job nothing else matters to me besides me daughter."

"Alright then well welcome to the WWE Medical Team Kadence."

After Kadence changed into her new WWE shirt she headed to find Dean and Emerson. She could hear them laughing and headed over towards them when she literally bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry." Kadence said.

"It's fine .. Oh Hi Kadence." Nikki Bella said. "I see you came with John this time around."

"Yeah we did. Emerson really wanted to see Hell in a Cell Live."

"Yeah I saw her last week too. Hanging with Ambrose. You know I am really surprised that you let her hang out with him."

"Why? We are friends and Emerson adores him." Kadence to her.

"Yeah well I mean you did sleep with him. Isn't that awkward."

"No it's not Ambrose and I are just friends."

"Right well it's nice that you could come on this tour."

"yeah well I will be around more often."

"What?"

"I am on the medical team now."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Nikki said

"Excuse me?" Kadence said.

"You're working here now? Unfricken believable."

"I just can't ..." Nikki said.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I know this can't be easy for you but I just thought that we could at least be civil with each other since we will be working together." Kadence explained..

"Damn Right this isn't easy for me. I love John! I gave him everything I gave him my whole heart. I was willing to give up marriage and children for him. I found the man of my dreams and I was willing do to anything for him. I even forgave him and was willing to accept his daughter as mine. But no he dumped me for you."

"Nikki?" Kadence said.

"No stop I don't know what the hell you did to John but he's not my John not any more. He's turned into the version of himself he swore he didn't want to be. A family man. I see how he is with Emerson I get that he loves her and he makes an amazing dad like I always knew he would but you ... you get that John Kadence. Not me so yeah I am pissed off and angry because John told me over and over that he would never get married and never have kids! Ever and then one day you show up tell him that he has a daughter and he changed in that moment. So you damn right I am pissed off and angry because YOU Stole my John from me. You took the life that I aways wanted!" Nikki Yelled.

"Nikki I didn't mean to take anything from you ... but Emerson had and John both had a right to know about each other. Whatever happened between you and John well that is between you two."

"No it's between you and Bitch you came into our lives and you took him away from me and that is something that I wont let slide!" Nikki said as she slapped Kadence.

" What the hell is your problem." Kadence said moving in closer to fight back.

"NICOLE!" John said getting her off of Kadence.

"Nicole what did you do?" Brie said coming up to them.

"I told you Brie I was going to take care of it and I did! I said what I needed to say and did what I needed to do."

"KC you alright?" John asked.

"Yeah I am fine. This bitch has a week ass slap." Kadence said.

"KC? You're sure?" John said slowly moving his hand across her stomach.

"John I am fine. Now I am going to check on Emerson and then I have to get back to work." Kadence said as she walked away.

"Nicole what the hell was that?" John asked.

"I was just telling her that she ruined you and she stole you from me. John please this isn't the life you wanted you told me that over and over but now you are this family man? You aren't happy are you? I can tell. I miss you John and I ... I still love you."

"Nicole we talked about this you know that I will always care about you but I have to do what is right for my family."

"John I told you we could be together and raise Emerson."

"I know you did but I just ... I do love you and care about you Nicole but I love Kadence too and I have to see that this works out for us and our kids."

"Kids? Since when do you have more than one?" Nikki said with an eye roll added.

"Kadence is pregnant! We are having another baby." John said as he walked away.

"What? Brie tell me I didn't just here that? She can't be ... can she? That bitch that was supposed to be me."

"Nicole come on let's go work out or something." Brie offered.

"No I just ... I want to be left alone."

"Look I know you still love him but you need to let him go. He's with Kadence and they are having another kid. Nicole you can't compete with that."

"Watch me! I will have my John back! Mark my words."

**With Kadence:**

"Hi there baby!"

"Hi Mommy! See what Dean and I made?" Emerson said holding up a piece of paper in the shape of an airplane.

"I see that baby."

"Yeah I beat two twice but Seth beat me the ass!"

"Emerson Grace."

"Sorry Mommy but that's what Dean called him."

"Did he now?" Kadence laughed.

"Well yeah I did! The ass whole couldn't let a five-year old win at paper airplanes." Dean said. "Hey what happened to your face doll?"

"Oh this? Nikki Bella."

"Fuck? You can't be serious."

"Dean Ambrose" Kadence said.

"Right sorry. But what the hell?"

"She said I stole John from her and she's pissed. Whatever."

"Are you alright she didn't push you or anything right? Like you and the baby are OK?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yes Dr. Ambrose we are fine. Speaking of that you didn't say anything about my new shirt?" Kadence smiled.

"I like it! You being on the medical team is great! So when I do something stupid I will have you here to fix me up." Dean smiled.

"My mommy is the best nurse Dean. She is when you're sick she makes soup and lets you watch whatever movies you want."

"Sounds like your mommy is a hell of a nurse." Dean smiled as he winked at Kadence.

"How are doing KC?" John said handing her some ice for her face.

"I am just fine. I mean when you asked me to work at WWE I didn't think I would have to fight anyone." Kadence laughed.

"It's not funny Kadence she could have hurt you or the baby." John said.

"Dean can you watch Emerson?"

Dean just nodded.

They walked back to John's Locker room.

"What's wrong?"

"John I know this isn't easy for you but I am fine. The baby is fine. But we need to deal with this Nikki thing I thought things were good with you and her. Maybe me working here isn't a good idea."

"No KC! I want you here with me I want us to be together as much as possible. But I will deal with Nikki she wont hurt you or the baby."

"John I still think it's to soon to tell people can we wait?"

"You told Ambrose!" John said annoyed.

"No I didn't that would have been your daughter. Look we will tell them after the ultra sound I promise. But John you can't treat me like a glass vase that you don't want to see broken. I've been pregnant before and I can handle myself ok?"

"I know that but you have to remember this is all new to me. I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Emerson I missed all that ... .hell I missed Five years of her life. I don't want to make that mistake again with this kid alright?"

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten into it with Nikki but I promise me and the baby are fine."

"Good because as scared as I am to have another baby I am also excited. I love you Kadence I really do and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Well I love you too John Cena! Now go kick some Randy Orton Ass!" She told him as he pulled her into a passionate deep kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all of you comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave a comment! :)<strong>_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! **_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Damn it Dean don't move." Kadence said.

"Kadie tell them I am fine."

"You're not fine. You just fell off the cell and crashed into a table. Don't fricken move." Kadence said as she helped assist the medical team.

"I need to beat his ass."

"Dean you really shouldn't move please."

"Kadence you need to keep him still." One of the EMT's said.

"Dean look at me. Please." She said placing her hand on his chest softly. "Please let us take you to the back and get you checked out?"

Dean didn't say anything he just looked into Kadence's eyes. As they started to wheel him back stage his eyes were locked on Kadence.

"Please?" Dean said softly.

"We have to make sure you're alright. Dean that was a hell of a fall."

"I will get check out I promise but I am fine. I'm sorry." Dean said as he fought back and got off the stretcher and went for Seth.

Kadence went backstage and rolled her eyes. When John came barging into the trainers room.

"Are you OK! I saw what happen what the hell was he thinking? Hell Kadence what were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"You went ring side?"

"John that is my job. Dean and Seth could have been really hurt down there. I am not convinced either of them are fine. But they wanted to finish the match."

"KC listen to me I didn't think you would be ring side. I mean ..."

"OK we need to talk about this ... John for the past several weeks you've been so over protective. I get that but everthing is fine with me and the baby. You saw the Ultrasound you heard the heart beat. We are fine. You can't keep me locked up as much at you want to. Now where is our daughter?"

"She is with Nattie watching the match. You know I will never know what the hell creative was thinking giving them another match like this I mean hell the first hell in a cell was bad enough."

"I know but Dean and Seth are main eventers now you just have to deal with it." Kadence laughed.

"Yeah well them falling off the cage tonight was just stupid."

"This time it was an accident a few weeks ago at Hell in a cell it wasn't." Kadence said.

"are you sure you are ok."

"Cena I swear if you don't lighten up you will be sleeping alone."

"Fine. I am going to get our daughter."

"Good I am almost done here anyway."

A few minutes later Seth and and Dean walked slowly into the trainers room. Kadence rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean said.

"Just sit down." Kadence told him as she began to check him out and another medical staff member checked on Seth.

"I am fine."

"Whatever Ambrose." Kadence laughed checking his eyes.

"Are you alright? I didn't push you or hurt you did I?"

"No I am fine. But next time I tell you that you are coming to the back you're going to do it."

"I am .."

"Fine?" Kadence laughed.

"Yes Doll Face." He laughed.

"Well I will be the judge of that thank you." She said as she began to check him over. "How are you doing over there Rollins?"

"Just fine Kadie. Except this lunatic curb stomped my ass."

"Yeah I saw that. Pay backs are a bitch."

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this re-match and creative let us." Seth said.

"Yeah well you two kicked at Hell in a Cell and I think the fans were pissed that Bray interrupted." Kadence stated.

"Yo Ambrose I thought you said she wasn't a wrestling fan."

"She's not or well wasn't" He laughed as he winced in pain when Kadence got to his shoulder.

"I wasn't until you two dip shits starting main eventing." Kadence laughed. "That is the correct term right?"

"Yeah Doll it is." Dean said. "So how much damage."

"You got lucky. No damage done. But I think you sould get your head checked out."

"What Why?"

"I was kidding." Kadence said. "You're fine! Just be a little more careful would ya. You are not indestructible."

"He thinks he is." Seth laughed.

"Hey where's my short stack?"

"With John on the bus she tried to stay awake but she was getting really crabby."

Dean stayed with Kadence while she began to pack up and take care some of the medical supplies.

"Dean you can head out you know. I know Roman is probably waiting."

"He can wait. So John told me Trey's trail is coming up in a few weeks."

"Yeah it is." Kadence stated.

"Talk to me how are you doing with that?"

"It fine. I just ... John is so amped up about it but me I just want it to be over. Yes I hate him for all the hell he put me through over the years but I just want to get over it already. I don't want to sit in a court room and relive all the horror and then him toss my past back in my face and make me the bad guy."

"Oh Kadie there is no way a judge or jury will see you as a bad guy."

"I wish I could believe you Dean but it's North Carolina and Trey's dad is a popular judge they aren't going to want to piss him off especially if the rumors are true." Kadence said.

"What rumors?"

"Harmony told me that Trey's dad is running for state senate."

"really?"

"Yeah they wont piss him off. But that doesn't matter really I told John I just want to end this whole damn thing. I don't want to deal with it is that so wrong?"

"No but Kadence that bastard needs to be put in jail." Dean said placing his hands on Kadence's waist.

"Dean I just don't want to deal with it. It is what is he. He had his fun and I've moved on."

"yeah with Cena." Dean said.

"Dean we've talked about this. We are better off as friends."

"Yeah I know but I ..."

"You what?"

But before Dean finished his next sentence he crashed his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy let me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!_**

**_ Sorry For Any Mistakes! _**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"John I am fine." Kadence said a few weeks later.

"You're sure? You've been sick the last few days?"

"Listen stud I am fine. I am 10 weeks pregnant it's called morning sickness and it is fine."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Kadence said as their daughter walked into the master bed room.

"I'm hungry."

"I know princess I will be down in a few minutes and makes you some lunch."

"OK Mommy! Hi Daddy." Emerson said with a huge smile.

"Hi Princess." John smiled down at her.

After Kadence fixed lunch and cleaned up the kitchen she went back up stairs to finish packing.

"Are you almost ready?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Kadence and began to kiss her neck.

"Yes I am." She smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him softly.

"You know I love you right? You and both our kids?" John said as he placed his hand on Kadence's small but visible baby bump.

"I know John and we love you too."

"Look I don't know if I will get a chance to tell you before things get crazy but KC no matter what happens with the out come of this trail I am here for you and our family. I know that you don't want to have to do this and you want for forget this but that bastard deserves to go to jail and I am going to make sure that he never hurt you our Emerson again."

"John I love you but this isn't going to be easy you've heard what our lawyer said this is going to get nasty. They are going to bring up my past and all that en tales all of it going to get nasty."

"You've told me about your past and I have never judged you for it and I never will. That doesn't matter to me."

"I know that but this isn't going to easy for me to relive or for you hear. The fact Trey even threatened to take Emerson away from me ... I can't lose her John I can't."

John pulled her into him and kissed her forehead.

"That will never happen ever. Kadence look at me I wont let him hurt you again. We are not going to lose our daughter."

"John I am sorry for all of this. I know this can't be easy for you."

"Stop it's fine. I was taken off the house show card and I only have to appear on Raw next week. I told them I am here for my family."

"John I just this isn't fair to you."

"Kadence I know this isn't going to be easy but I am not going anywhere. You are the mother of my kids and I love you we are in this together and I am not leaving your side."

"Thank you John. Really." Kadence said as she kissed him again.

**A few hours later** they landed in North Carolina. John Carried Emerson off the plane an to the rental car that waiting for them. Then he put the luggage in the car.

"Did you have a nice nap?" John laughed while driving down the road.

Kadence laughed "Yes I did! Did you have a good flight baby?" Kadence asked as she turned in her seat and looking back at the five year old.

"Yes Mommy! Daddy we play Uno huh and then we colored. You were sleeping and you snored." Emerson laughed.

"I do not snore little miss." Kadence stated.

John laughed as his hand touched her knee.

"Yeah you kind of do."

"I do not."

"OK KC it's really a snore as much as whistle and I never noticed it until you go pregnant."

"Fine." Kadence laughed.

"I love you anyway." John laughed.

They arrived at her parents house and they were greeted by her parents.

"Grandma!" Emerson yelled as she ran up to them after John helped her out of the car.

"Hi Em. How are you?" Leslie Kadence's mom asked.

"I good Grandma. I was on a plane and I colored and then my Dad let me have fruit snacks." Emerson rambled as they headed into the house.

"WOW sounds fun." Leslie said.

"Hi Peanut." Mike Her father said to Kadence.

"Hi Dad." She said as she hugged him.

"Grandpa?" Emerson said.

"What?"

"Did you know that Mommy is having a baby? I hope it's a sister."

"I did know that."

"Yeah we can see that too." Leslie smiled rubbing Kadence's Belly.

"I am not that big." Kadence said as everyone laughed.

"Hello John."

"Hello Mr. Kelum it's nice to see you again."

"I told you it's Mike." He said as they shook hands.

After dinner Emerson was playing around with Leslie and Kadence was sitting on the couch watching them. When John and Mike when out to the back porch.

"So I see you are making my daughter and grand daughter very happy." Mike stated.

"I am trying sir. Look I know I wasn't around for the first five years of Emerson's life but I will make that up to her and Kadence."

"I know you will. I have to be honest John I wasn't thrilled about the idea of them moving to Florida with you. Let's be honest I barley know you but I can tell that you do love my daughter and grand daughter. As long as they are safe and happy then I can't be selfish and want them around. Kadence is my baby girl the youngest of our three girls and we ... " He paused a moment before he continued. "We almost lost her once and I swore I would never loose her again. I want her happy because she deserves that."

"I agree Mike. I love Kadence and Emerson and our little baby." John said. "So I wanted to ... I wanted to get your blessing to marry her."

"What?" Mike said turning to the large man.

"I want marry Kadence. I love her! I honestly never thought I would get married again or have any kids but Emerson is amazing and I can't want to see our new baby. I want to marry your daugther and I would like would like your blessing."

Mike stood there and looked at the tall wrestler.

"Of course you have my blessing. But all I ask is that you take care of them all of them."

"I will sir with my life. I will protect them and be the best husband and father I can be."

"Welcome to the family son." Mike said as they shook hands.

That night Emerson said with her parents. While John and Kadence went to the hotel and checked in.

"John I don't know why you chose this fancy ass hotel. I mean this is really expensive beside we could have stayed with my parents that would have been free." Kadence laughed while she began to change her clothes. But John pulled Kadence into him and began to nibble on her neck.

"John what are you doing?" Kadence giggled.

"Well you know we have this whole big bed to ourselves and I know there wont be a little five year old interrupting this time." John said spinning Kadence around and crashing his lips to hers.

"John ... "

"I love you Kadence."

"I love you too."

About and hour later John held Kadence's sweaty warm body next to his.

"Kadence I love you so much."

"Awe I love you too Stud." Kadence said.

John sat up and faced her.

"Kadence I want us .. to be a family."

"Awe we are." Kadence said also sitting up with a sheet wrapped around her.

"I know that but I mean all of all four of us. You , me , Emerson and our baby. WOW I didn't think this would be so hard."

"John what are you trying to say?"

John reached over in the night stand and pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me KC?"

Kadence's eyes got huge as she saw the large Tiffany's diamond engagement ring. She was speechless she didn't know what to say. When she felt and over whelming feeling of nausea come over her she bolted out of the bed and got sick. John tossed on a pair of shorts and went to her.

"Awe KC?"

"It... It's fine..." Kadence said as she got sick again.

After a few minutes John helped her up and she brushed her teeth. He helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't really the answer I was looking for."

"Sorry I just think the baby got a little to excited." Kadence joked placing her hand on her belly. John smiled softly placed his hand on hers.

Then he got down on one knee with the ring box in his hand.

"Let's try this again."

"Kadence Kelum I love you and I know we will have an amazing life together so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kadence smiled and held in her tears.

"Yes John Cena! I will marry you." She smiled.

She watched as he placed the diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you Kadence."

"I love you too John! We're getting married." Kadence smiled.

"We're getting married." John repeated before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't be shy leave me a comment or review! :)<p>

Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"They want us to drop the charges?"

"Yes." Jeff stated.

"Not happening that bastard sexual assaulted my fiancee'." John stated.

"John listen maybe we should just listen I mean I don't want to go thru a trail I don't want them bring up my past and destroying us. All that matters right now is me and our kids." Kadence said placing her hand on her small but visible baby bump.

"Kadence he can't get away with this he raped you and beat the hell out of you."

"John I know and he's gotten away with beating me before. But I just can't go through this I thought I could but I just ... if they want us to drop it maybe we should. You heard Jeff Trey is claiming that it was mutual. How are we going to prove anything. John listen to me ... I want to do this. I think we have too."

"Kadence no he can't get away with this and he is not taking Emerson away either." John stated. "How long do we have before the trail?"

"If we chose to proceed then you have about 3 weeks." Jeff stated.

"Alright." John said.

"John I don't want to do this can't you fricken understand that." Kadence said as he got up from the table and walked out of the conference room in the court house.

She went over and got a drink of water and noticed Trey was standing out there with his father.

"Honey Bee. Please talk to me." Trey said coming up to Kadence.

"Trey you should be talking to her." His dad said.

"I got this dad. Honey bee I am sorry you know that right?"

"I know." Kadence said holding in her tears.

"I see your pregnant."

Kadence didn't answer him she just nodded.

"You look amazing Kadence. I miss you and the little squirt."

"Trey ... Please don't make this any harder for me." Kadence said.

"Listen Honey bee you know I love you and I never meant to hurt you. But this .. this can't go on. You know that right?"

"Trey .." Kadence began to say.

"Kadence!" John said coming up to her. "Stay away from my fiancee."

"What?" Trey said.

"Kadence and I are getting married and having another baby together. She doesn't need you in her life. Whatever we decide to do we are going to do that as a couple. It will having nothing to do with you."

"John?" Kadence said.

"What?"

"Can we go? I am not feeling well."

"You alright?" Trey asked with concern.

"She's fine she's just pregnant." John snapped at Trey who walked closer to Kadence.

Before they left they met with Jeff once again and he told them they only had a week to decide what they wanted to do either drop the chargers or go to trail.

Later that evening they were at Mike and Dianne's for dinner with Kadence's family.

"So what are you going to do?" Harmony asked her sister.

"I want to drop the chargers. I want to be done with this. I live in Florida now I have a job with WWE. Emerson is happy. I don't want or need this stress and Trey is out of my life."

"Kade do you really think that is the best choice after what he did? We've been down this road before that ass hurled you out a window and how many times did you let him beat you before that."

"Harm please I just want to move on. I don't want to deal with it."

"Kade I love you! But you are the most stubborn pig headed little sister ever. He deserves to be in be in jail for real. You do this all the time you made excuses for him when you were dating and you are doing it again now. Kadence listen you are getting married and you have Emerson and a new baby to think about."

"I know that Harmony! I am thinking about them all of them. I've made up my mind about what I am doing I just hope that John will be on my side.

**A week later:**

"There you Tyson." Kadence said as she fixed the cut above his eye.

"Thanks Kade. I can't believe that happened out there."

Kadence laughed "Yeah well maybe next time you shouldn't piss of your wife."

"Yeah but she shouldn't have pushed me into the announcers table."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been making eyes at Summer who was at said table."

"Alright no brawling in the trainers room." Kadence laughed. "You are good to go whenever you are ready Tyson."

"Thanks again." He told her as he got up and headed out the door with Nattie right behind him.

"Hey Doll." A raspy voice said in Kadence's ear as she was putting some medical supplies away.

"Hey Dean." Kadence said turning around he was right there with that smile on his face.

"So are done avoiding me?" Dean asked.

"I am not avoiding you Dean." She said as she moved away and began to busy herself with the tape and other supplies on the table.

"Yeah you are."

"Dean I've just been busy."

"Yeah I know Emerson told me."

"When did you see Emerson?" Kadence questioned.

"John had her in catering and she came and talked to me. I am just going to be real I am not sorry I kissed you."

"Sh Sh. I didn't tell John about that."

"Really? I thought so because he didn't come threaten me or some shit. Kadence listen I like you and I can't explain it but .." Dean said placing his hand on her cheek.

"Stop right there Dean! We are just friends. Please can you do that for me my life is to stressed and crazy right now for anything else." She told him as she placed he hand on his.

"What the FUCK is that?" Dean said grabbing her hand and looking at the diamond on her hand.

"John and I are getting married. This is my engagement ring."

"Kadence Really?"

"Look Dean I don't know what is going on with you. But we agreed months ago that we would just be friends. Remember when we were in Vancouver together?"

"Of course I remember? I loved having you there and showing you off." Dean smiled.

"I know but we talked remember and we decided to just be friend that our relationship wouldn't work any other way. You even told me that I owed it to myself and to Emerson to see if there is anything there with John remember?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dean remember?"

"Yeah. I just marriage really? You have to marry that over rated ... "

"Dean.." Kadence said softly.

"Kadence look I like you and I am crazy about my little short stack I am not going any where."

"I know but we are friends so can you not kiss me?"

"Yeah ... I will try not to."

Kadence couldn't help but laugh.

"So how are things going with the Trail?"

"There isn't going to be trail!" Kadence stated.

"What why?" Dean questioned.

"Because I don't want to deal with it and I just want this whole thing to be over so I am dropping the charges."

"Kadence you have to be shitting me right now. You can't do that."

"Dean I can and I just ..." Kadence was started to say when her cell phone went off. "Sorry I have to go they need me ring side."

"Why what happened?"

"Swagger passed out. I gotta go."

"Yeah ... Go deal with Swagger but this conversation isn't over Kadence." He told her as she walked away.

Dean was irritated and headed down to John's locker room and walked right in.

"Hello to you to Mr. Ambrose we don't knock any more."

"Hi Dean!" Emerson smiled as she got up from the floor and ran to give him a hug.

"HI short stack. What is this?" Dean asked looking at the doll in her hand.

"This is my Elsa doll. Daddy got it for me. He also got a presents for the baby."

"He did." Dean said glancing over at John.

"Yep he got the baby a brown bear and a little outfit. I hope it's a sister or well a brother would be ok too."

"Well Em it's safe to say it will be one or the other." Dean laughed.

"Emerson honey why don't you go pick up your toys alright."

"OK" Emerson said running over to her toys on the floor and putting them into her bag.

"Alright Ambrose I know you didn't come here to see Emerson but you just saw her so why are you here?"

"You are marring Kadence?"

"Yes I am we have a daughter together and she is pregnant with my kid."

"That's why you're marring her?"

"I love her that is why I am marring her and you know what I don't have to explain shit to you. You and her are just friends. She's with me now." John said.

"Yeah well what's this I hear about her dropping the charges on Trey?"

John rolled his eyes "She told you and let me guess Ambrose are you on her side?"

"No I want that bastard locked up where he fucking belongs. You can't let her do that."

"Have you met Kadence?" John said. "She doesn't want to deal with him and I just don't know what I can do to make her see the light and go through with this trail."

"Yeah well I am telling you know if you let her do this and he gets away with this. He wont stop he will come after her again."

"Maybe he wont." John said.

"Oh come off it Cena you can't be that stupid. Think about your daughter and your unborn kid right now. Don't let her do this ... he will come after her again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter her Kadence's mothers name is Dianne not Leslie Opps! **_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"John I here let me do it. The letters are not straight." Kadence a said several months later.

They were standing in the baby's nursery she was now 8 months pregnant. Over the last several months Kadence did chose to press charges against Trey after much convincing between Dean and John Kadence finally decided to to it. However he was only sentences to a few months in Jail and probation. Kadence was choosing not to worry about it. She was loving her Job at the WWE and her and John had started wedding planning they agreed on something small and low key just close friends and family.

"KC you are not getting on this ladder. I've got it." John said fixing the letters.

"She only has four letters in her name and you can't get the straight Cena." Kadence said.

"Give me a minute." John laughed. "Beside Emma wont notice them right away anyway."

"But we will Daddy. Right Mommy." Emerson said laughing while folding her little sisters baby cloth.

John fixed the letters on the wall EMMA before getting off the ladder.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you." Kadence smiled as John kissed her. "Ooo... did you feel that?" She smiled grabbing John's hand and placed it on her stomach. John smiled and got down on his knee and began to talk to the baby.

"HI little lady Daddy , Mommy and sister love you Emma Lynn!" He said. "We can't wait to meet you baby girl."

"Yeah Emma!" Emerson said standing next to her dad and her hand next to Johns. "I can't wait to play with you! We can play princess. Daddy loved to play right daddy." Emerson giggled.

"Love is a strong word princess." John laughed.

That night Kadence made dinner over the past several months everything had been perfect the baby was healthy and growing. Emerson was loving school she was in the 100 club meaning she can count to 100 and she is reading very well. After much much convincing and begging on John's part they finally hired a Nanny an older lady in her 50's names Antanella. She was great with Emerson and Kadence new she would be great with Emma.

They were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Kadence asked.

"Is Antanella coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes baby she is picking you up from school remember?"

"Yeah." Emerson said a little sad.

"What's wrong princess." John asked knowing his daughters sad face.

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's Monday Night Raw and Mommy and Daddy have to go to work."

"But I will be back Wednesday Morning and then I am home until after Emma gets here."

"Really?" Emerson's face lit up.

"Yep."

"Daddy?" Emerson said.

"I wont be home until Thursday. I have to film the WWE commercial."

"But Thursday?" Emerson asked hopefully.

"Yes Thursday."

**The next day** Kadence and John took Emerson to school and then headed to the airport and then went right to the arena.

"I love how the bus always makes it here before we do." Kadence laughed sitting on the bed.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes. I am fine just a little uncomfortable."

"Why?" John grinned.

"Because I'm 8 months pregnant dumb ass." Kadence said changed her into her uniform.

"You look good." John said watching Kadence put her hair into a pony tail.

"Well thanks. Not so bad your self Cena."

Later that evening after they ate dinner John went off to do his VIP signing and Kadence was seeing some of the super stars for their pre match medical needs.

"Hey there Doll." Dean said in her ear.

"Ambrose." Kadence smiled.

"Tape my shoulder please? I like how you do it."

"Yeah? Well then sit that ass down." Kadence said as she walked over and got what she needed. Dean hopped up on the table.

"So how's short stack?" Dean asked as Kadence began to wrap his shoulder.

"She is fine. I just talked her she just had a bath and her homework done. Now she is getting ready to watch the show." Kadence smiled.

"I don't know why you hired a nanny anyway."

"Dean you know why here being at the arena all the time isn't good for her. Besides when she comes to the Rumble in a few weeks you guys can have your play date." Kadence laughed.

"Damn right."

"Just please don't duck tape Seth to anything this time."

"Hey that was epic besides the dumb ass shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Right. Well have a good match and be careful would ya. Don't forget to come back after the show to get that iced."

"I wont." Dean said as he kissed her cheek.

Kadence watched as much of his match as she could in between the super stars.

"Help Please?" Kadence heard as she walked over to the door Nattie and Brie were holding up Nikki.

"Oh please is there someone else?"

"No there is only me back here everyone else is ring side. If you don't want me to help ..."

"She does. Nicole shut up and have her take a look." Brie said as they sat her on the table.

"What going on Nikki?" Kadence asked.

"I was wearing these shoes in the parking lot and ran out to my car and I stepped in some glass."

"OK." Kadence said. "I will clean it it up and check it out ok?"

Nikki didn't say any thing she just kept staring at her belly.

"Nicole?" Brie said softly.

"What?"

"It that ok?"

"yeah Whatever." She said.

Kadence got the medical items she needed and put gloves on and began to clean the wound.

"So How are things?" Nikki asked.

"Me?" Kadence asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah."

"They are good. Thanks."

"So I heard you were having another girl."

Kadence smiled "Yeah Emma."

"Awe cute." Nattie said.

"Yeah John and Emerson picked it out."

"Really?" Nikki said.

"Yeah. Emerson wanted Elsa from frozen but John talked her out of it." Kadence smiled.

"He's happy?" Nikki said quietly.

"There all done." Kadence said.

The cuts aren't deep so you don't need stickes just keep your food bandages and here is some medical cream so you don't scare."

"Thanks."

"Just doing my job." Kadence said.

John walked past Nikki as she was leaving. He hugged Kadence and kissed her Nikki looked back and rolled her eyes.

"She's living my life." Nikki said to Brie.

"Nicole?"

"What it's true? She's got John and she's having his baby. A baby I pratically had to beg him for and every time it was like is marriage enough. They are getting married in the spring Brie. She has the life with John I always wanted. The one he said he never wanted."

"Nicole I thought we were over this?"

"I am ... I was that's why I've been avoiding them both for months but I guess seeing her very pregnant and him hugging her just brought it all back."

"I know it's hard but thank you for not being a bitch to her." Brie laughed.

With Kadence and John.

"What was up with Nikki?" John asked.

"She ran over some glass in the parking lot I guess. She's fine."

"Yeah and how are you?"

"John I am fine. You do this every week right before you go out for a match you come in here and ask. Did you call your daughter?"

"Yes I did. She even talked to Dean."

"Well that's good. No go out there and kick some Seth Rollins ass." Kadence said.

"I love you Kadence."

"I love you too John." She smiled before kissing him again.

**Wednesday Morning**: Kadence got home and showered and changed her clothes.

"It's good to be home." She said as she came down the stairs to see Antanella cleaning up the living room.

"Thank you again."

"No problem."

"How was Emerson."

"She was great. But do you have time to talk?" The older woman asked.

"Yes of course is there a problem?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need more money? Is it Emerson?"

"No it's just over the past several days there have been many prank calls I go to answer the phone and they hang up. The other day it was like a heavy breathing. I know what Mr. Cena does so I just wanted you to be aware."

"OK thank I will tell John. Anything else? Well yesterday after I got Emerson from school we went to the park and I just felt like this car was following me."

"Really? It followed us all the way from the park. But it didn't turn down this street."

"That's odd."

"Thank You I will let John know all of this."

"Thank You. Now would you like me to take Emerson to school in the morning?"

"Yes that would be wonderful I have a doctors appointment tomorrow so that would be helpful."

"I will be here in the morning."

That Afternoon Kadence picked up Emerson from school but kept watching the review mirror but didn't see anything. That evening after Emerson was down with her homework and took a bath they called John.

"Daddy I painted picture for you Mommy and Emma." Emerson said laying in her parents bed talking with her dad.

"You did? Well I can't wait to see it when I get home tomorrow." John said.

"Yeah. I can bring it home tomorrow it was to wet today. Daddy can we get a dog?"

"No!"

"How about a cat? Millie said her cat had kittens and I could have one."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"OK." Emerson said.

She talked to him a little longer before handing the phone to Kadence.

"I think some one misses their dad." Kadence said.

"Well I miss all my girls too."

"Really do you and Just how many girls do you have Mr. John Cena?"

"I have three thank you!"

"I Love you John."

"I love you too KC I will be home in the morning before you Doctors appointment."

"Yeah? Really?" Kadence said sounding excited.

"Yes. I missed the last Ultra Sound I am not missing this one."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too good night and I will see you in the morning."

That night Kadence couldn't sleep she couldn't get comfortable she always missed John when he was gone and she slept in the bed alone. Before she Kadence knew it her alarm went off she got up and got Emerson up and ready for school.

"Daddy will be here when I get home right Mommy?" Emerson said while eating her Fruit Pebbles staring at John on the box.

"Yes Baby he will be. He is coming with Mommy to see the baby." Kadence smiled.

"I want to see the baby." Emerson whined.

"I know you are such a great big sister already. But you went to the last one remember and you got to tell your dad that the baby was a girl. So Daddy and I are going to do this just the two of us OK?" Kadence.

"OK but can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

"Of course we can."

"Can we home make it?"

"It's a date." Kadence smiled.

When they heard a car honk.

"That's Antanella." Kadence said.

She helped Emerson with her coat and backpack.

"Bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Baby have a good day at school."

"I will Mommy. I love you too Sissy." Emerson said placing a small kiss on Kadence's belly.

Kadence watched Emerson get in the car and stood in the door way until the car was out of sight. After cleaning the kitchen Kadence slowly walked up stairs and got in the shower. After her shower Kadence was trying to figure out what to wear when two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hi Stud. I missed you so much." Kadence smiled leaning her head back on to the person chest.

But something felt different about this touch ... it wasn't right it wasn't John's. Kadence slowly turned around and her face went white.

"What ... What are you doing here?"

"I told you honey I wasn't going to let John win." Trey said.

"Get out of my house!"

"Yeah Cena does have a nice house. Shit for security thou ... Emerson's birthday."

Trey moved closer to Kadence.

"Trey what ... What do you want?"

"You look beautiful honey."

"Trey." Kadence said almost in tears as he forced a kiss on her.

"Please I miss you. I know you miss me too."

"Trey I don't. I'm sorry I love John we are having a baby and getting married."

"NO!" Trey said. " You still love me and I still love you!" He told her gripping her tightly.

"Trey please." Kadence said fighting back the best she could as he forced her to the bed Kadence kicked him hard and pushed him off her.

Kadence ran out of the room and made it to the stairs when Trey grabbed her.

"You are a stupid bitch." He told her before he slapped her. "If I can't have you no one will." He pulled out a knife and sliced her arm. Kadence let out a cry for help and pain.

"No one can here you! Not Cena and not that Ambrose. It's you and me."

"I .. .I don't want you Trey." Kadence finally got out.

"Have it your way slut!" Trey said.

Kadence still fighting to get out of his strong grip both tripped and tumbled down the the flight of stairs and both laid at the bottom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**WARNING- This Chapter Deals with tragedy and Death!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Kadence's eyes slowly opened she was in pain. A pain she had never felt before her eyes tried to adjust to the light all she could hear was a bomp bomp bomp. She could feel something in her nose she was on oxygen. Something felt different she felt empty.

"Emma." Kadence said softly moving her hand to her stomach to find that it wasn't as big as it once was.

Kadence slowly turns her head to see John holding her hand but his eyes were red and blood shot like he was crying in that moment she realizes that something is wrong.

"Kadence I am so sorry." is all John could choke out before the tear consumed his eyes once again.

"John" she repeats not fully understanding what is going on around here. "Emma." She says again faintly as she felt John squeeze her hand softly.

"I'm Sorry." He choked out again this time even softer.

"John ... I .. what happened?" Kadence said trying to focus but still felt weak and unsure of what was going on.

When the a few doctors came into the room.

"I see Miss Kelum is awake." Dr. Albert said.

John just nodded.

"Wha ... What happened?" Kadence said.

"Miss Kelum. I have some bad news when you fell, you began to hemorrhaged. We had no choice but to deliver the baby by c-section."

"Emma." Kadence said.

"Unfortunately it was to late I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it."

"No?" Kadence said rather loudly trying to sit up.

"KC baby ..." John finally spoke.

"NO John Emma is not gone. You're wrong!" Kadence cried ripping the oxygen from her nose and trying to ripe out her IV's.

"Kadence baby please! Listen ..." John said trying to pull her into a hug.

"NO! No John she can't ... can't be gone... our baby John." Kadence sobbed as John pulled her into his chest and they both lived the pain and heart ache of loosing their daughter.

"I know honey. I know." John said still holding the distraught woman in his arms.

"Did ... Did you see her?" Kadence finally choke out.

John shook his head no tears still filled the large mans eyes.

"I ... I want to see her John. I have to see Emma." Kadence cried.

"Kadence I ... I just don't think that's a good idea." John said.

"Mr. Cena." Dr. Albert said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

John nodded as he kissed a still very upset Kadence softly and followed the Doctor as the nuse checked over Kadence.

"Mr. Cena maybe this is what she needs. This is not an easy thing to grow through and it will be hard for both of you. But if she see's the baby this will be real for her. She needs to understand this loss."

"I just ... I don' t know if she or hell even I can handle that."

"I understand Mr. Cena.."

"You understand? You understand what it's like to leave your family one day and they are happy and we are expecting another baby to come home and find your pregnant fiancee bleeding at the bottom of the stairs? You understand what's it's like to pace the waiting room waiting for an answer just to find out that your daughter is Dead ... Kadence was almost 36 weeks pregnant ... our little Emma is gone. You understand that?" John yelled.

"Mr. Cena I can't really know how you feel. But I understand that this is difficult for you both. I think that Miss. Kelum will benefit from seeing the baby. But untimely it is your choice. There no right or wrong answer her." He told him as John walked back into the room.

Kadence was sitting up in bed rubbed her belly tears still streaming down her face.

"Kadence." He said softly.

"I am so sorry John! I did it I ... I killed our baby. She's gone because of me ... I should have protected her."

"Shhh Kadence." John said pulling her into a hug. "This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"John I have ... I have to see her please understand."

John nodded and went and told the nurse what they decided. A few minutes later the nurse brought in the bundle and handed her to Kadence who couldn't contain her emotions as they flooded over her tears streaming from her eyes and sobs coming from her mouth as she held that pink bundle close to her.

"Emma. My precocious little Emma." Kadence cried.

Kadence and John were left alone to grieve for several minutes before a two nurses came back in. Kadence didn't want to let go of that pink bundle but she knew she hand to and it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. John pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head as they were both still crying.

"I am sorry for you loss." The other nurse said. "I know there is no easy time to talk about this but we need to fill out the legal paper work for burial."

"What?" Kadence said.

The nurse repeated her words and explained the legal part of what was going on.

"Are you kidding me? I just lost my baby and your standing me tell me that legally I have to put her in the ground what the hell is wrong with you?" Kadence yelled as the nurse left the room.

Kadence was so upset that another nurse had to come in and sedated her so she would fall asleep.

John's parents along with Kadence's showed up to show their support John did what he could to stay strong but there was a part of him that felt like he was loosing it as well he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold it together. When he saw Dean Ambrose getting off the elevator.

"What are you doing here Ambrose?" John said.

"Orton told me what the hell happened. How did he get in the house John huh? I thought you said you beefed up the security."

"I did .. and I ..."

"Enough." Dianne Kadence's mother said coming into the waiting room after seeing her still distraught daughter. "Kadence still wont talk John she's been shutting people out for hours."

"Can ... Can I see her? Talk to her?" Dean said quietly.

John didn't say anything he just nodded as Dean walked bye.

"Kade?" Dean said slowly walking into the room.

"Dean?" Kadence said through her tears.

He just nodded and pulled her close to him.

"She's gone Dean. My baby girl is gone."

" I know Doll I know. Emma is gone. But you still have Emerson. She is going to need you to be strong for her."

Kadence just nodded and she let the unstable man hold her close for several minutes with either one of them saying anything.

"It's my fault Dean." Kadence said finally breaking the silence.

"No it's not Kadence don't even think about that?"

"It is ... it is my fault Dean! It's my fault that on Saturday we are burying Emma! I killed her I should have protected her."

"Kadence you did everything you could this was an accident."

"It was Trey. It took me a few hours to remember but I do. It was at the house and we fought. I was 35 weeks pregnant Dean I shouldn't have fought him like that."

"Kadence listen to me if you didn't do what you did ... we would be burying two people. I am not ready for that I can't lose you. This is that son of a bitches fault and I am going to make sure he pays for this."

"John wont tell me anything about him is ... is he in jail?"

"Yes from what Randy told me. John found you both on the bottom of the stairs in a puddle of blood. I guess when you both fell he landed on his own knife. To bad it didn't kill that bastard." Dean said. " He was treated and sent to jail."

Dean and Kadence talked for a few more minutes. Before John came into the room holding some ice cream.

"I'm not hungry." Kadence said.

"You need to eat Kade for me?" Dean said giving her those puppy dog eyes.

Kadence didn't say anything she just took the ice cream and began to eat. Once Dean had left the room John sat in the chair next her but neither one said anything.

"Has anyone told Emerson?" Kadence finally said.

"No. I told everyone not to say anything."

"She ... She must be scared. We have to tell her. She's going going to understand John."

"I know. We'll tell her tomorrow together." John said.

Kadence nodded.

"I'm sorry John. I am sorry I couldn't protect Emma. I am sorry she's gone!" Kadence said.

"I am sorry for not being their to protect you. I failed Kadence I swore I would never let him hurt you and I failed Emma is gone because of me." John stated.

Kadence motioned for John to sit on the bed with her. Neither one said anything as they just laid in that hospital bed together mourning the of their little Emma Lynn Cena.

_**"Gone yet not forgotten, although we are apart, your spirit lives within me, forever in my heart." _ Author unknown**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all of your comments and reviews! You are all amazing thank you so much!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes you! I do my best when editing but I do miss things sorry! _**

_**A special thanks to Lilmissmoxley for helping me get through this Chapter.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Warning this Chapter deals with the grieving process and the lose of a child. **

Chapter 41

**2 Months Later:**

The last few months have been the worst months of John and Kadence's life. This was a pain that neither one of them truly knew how to deal with. John took a few weeks off from work meaning everything he didn't do any in ring work or charity work. He focused all his attention on Kadence and Emerson. Emerson was now 6 years old and was having a hard time understanding the circumstances that now plagued their life. The door to the nursery stayed shut John couldn't bring self to go in there but he knew that he needed to at some point. Kadence was taking this the hardest she rarely got out of bed and when she did she barley talked she was shutting down and John was beside himself. Kadence's parents came and spent time in the guest house to help out and help with Emerson.

"KC Baby?" John said quietly walking into the bed room with a tray of food.

Kadence didn't move she just laid there.

"KC Baby? Talk to me please?"

"Where is Emerson?" Kadence said in a flat tone still not looking at the tall man in the room.

"I took her to school."

"Right." Kadence said.

"Kadence I think you should get up today ... maybe take a shower. We can go for a walk?"

"John." she said softly. "Not today maybe tomorrow."

"Kadence you said that yesterday?" John said setting the tray of food down and sitting on the bed next to her. "You ... You can't keep doing this Kadence."

"Can't keep doing what John grieving the lose of our daughter. You do understand that she would be almost 4 weeks old she's not ... she's not hear."

"I know. But we've talked about this... "

"I know John! We've talked well you've talked. You walk around here like your over it. How can you be ok with this?" Kadence said tears swelling up in her eyes getting out of bed.

"I am not OK with it. I am devastated. Kadence she was my daughter too. I lost her too. But I didn't have a choice someone had step up and take care of Emerson. You know the daughter we still have."

"You're an asshole." Kadence said. "I love Emerson with everything I am but I can't escape the pain and guilt I feel that I live with everyday. I can't do anything with out thinking of her of Emma! Every time I take a shower I see this!" Kadence said lifting her shirt revealing her C-section scar. "I see this John and the pain is real and I can't escape it. I feel empty ... you know ... I still remember the day you left for the road. Emma was kicking so much she was so active and I .. WHY JOHN? WHY did this happen to us?" Kadence said her knees getting weak as John pulled her into him.

"Kadence ... Sweetie." John said pulling her close. "I don't know why this happened. I don't have an answer for that." John said holding her tightly trying to hold in his tears. When Kadence glanced up towards John and saw the tears , the hurt and the pain in his eyes. Kadence's heart broke all over again.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry John .. this ... this is my fault. I let this happen." Kadence said pulling out of John's embrace.

"KC honey this isn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself." John choked out through th tears

"You still don't get it. IT IS my fault she's gone ... MINE. This room ... this one right here." Kadence yelled walking out of the masterbed room and opening Emma's room door that was still complete.

A room neither one had been in in months.

"This room is suppose to have our daughter in it John. But it's empty John! Emma wont ever get to lay in this bed!." Kadence said in tears walking over to the white crib and shaking it! "We wont ever get to rock her in this stupid chair." Kadence said as she kicked it.

John stood there and watched and Kadence started tossing all the baby clothes and toys all over the room. Tears running down her face and anger and heart ache in her eyes.

"She wont ever wear these or play with this ... SHE IS GONE! I DID THIS! She should be here with us John! I let you down ... I let myself down and I let our family down. I was suppose to protect her and I couldn't."

"Kadence ... Please?" John said softly as he walked up to the grieving woman in front of him. "Listen to ... and hear what I am saying this IS NOT you're fault. Please KC stop blaming yourself. Emerson and I we need you and this road you are going down isn't good for any of us. I love you and I want to marry you and I maybe ... in time of course try for another baby?"

"What? Don't blame you? I blame myself! We've been over this John it was my job to protect her. I failed ... I did that. I am the one who brought Trey in to our life. I told you pressing charges on him was a bad idea and I paid for. I killed EMMA! She's gone because of me. I can't and wont do that again I wont get pregnant again John I can't I am sorry. I can't lose another child!"

"Kadence stop blaming your self. I hate seeing you this way. You are not the only one who lost a daughter Kadence I did too. But I can't ever tell you that because I am afraid to set you off and make you cry. I never once blamed you for this. I wanted Emma more than anything I was actually looking forward to having a baby in this house. I missed out on all of Emerson's first I wanted this baby and I am just as devastated as you are Kadence. So yes I've thought about having more kids. I never once blamed you you need to understand that! So you can stop blaming yourself for this!"

"I am sorry your missing out on her life. I ... did this! Emma should be laying this crib right now. You should be holding your daughter John! Don't you get that ... I kept Emerson from you and then I killed your other daughter." Kadence screamed. "You should hate me! John you should blame me. How can you even think or want to have more kids with me? I am to blame ... this room will never be Emma's because ... of me! "

"KC I don't this .. is ... not"

"Please!" Kadence said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Please don't say it's not my fault because it is. I should have went with my gut and not pressed the chargers I should have never fought him off. John ... I am sorry that Emma is gone."

"KC baby please." John said slowly walking up to her and pulling her close. This was the first time she let him hold her in weeks. He cherished. Yes he was devastated at the loss of his daughter this is a pain he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. But he was choosing to try and move on to love the two girls he did have in his life. He still loved Kadence with all his heart and hated seeing her like this. He loved Emerson more than words and just wanted to protect her from all of this pain as well.

"John?" Kadence said softly. "Will you ... will you just hold me?" She finally spoke.

The large man didn't even need to be asked twice he pulled the distraught woman into him and held for the longest time as the slowly sunk to the floor.

"I love you Kadence with everything I am. Please don't shut me out."

Kadence didn't say anything she just looked into his eyes.

"Emma's Gone!" Kadence said softly. "Emma's gone and she is never coming back we are never going to know what kind of life she would of had. He stole that from us too John."

"Yeah well that bastard is in Jail and he isn't getting out any time soon." John said.

"You really think so?"

"OH yeah the state of Florida really gave it to him. 10 years in prison."

John held Kadence until she fell asleep from exhaustion in his arms. He picked her up off the nursery floor and carried her to the bed.

"I love you Kadence." He said as he kissed her softly.

A few hours later: Kadence was tossing and turning in bed. Having the same reoccurring nightmare about Emma.

_"Mommy Why? Why did you let this happen?"_

"EMMA!" Kadence screamed as she shot up in bed. "Damn it." she told herself when she got out of bed and got in to the shower. As she was soaping up her hand graced her scar and the tears fell again. There was one thing she needed to do and she knew in that moment in order to survive this she had to do it.

**With John:** He was waiting outside for Emerson who came running up to her dad.

"You brought the Jag. Daddy." Emerson smiled.

"I did princess." John said to his 6 year old as he opened the door and helped her get buckled into her seat. He was going down the road listening to music.

"Is ... Is Mommy still sad?" Emerson asked looking over at her dad.

"Yes Emmy she is. I know you don't understand all of this but ..."

"I understand Daddy." Emerson said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Mommy is sad because Emma is gone right? Why is Emma gone?"

"Oh baby that is not an easy thing to explain. Sometimes things happen that we can't explain and it's really sad. That is why Mommy and I are sad because we all lost Emma."

"Daddy I really wanted a baby sister."

"I know princess I know. Maybe someday. But the good news is that we still have you and you are perfect Emerson Grace Cena. Your mom and I love you so much."

"I just want mommy to get better so we can sing and dance again."

"She will honey. But it will take time. I know that is hard for you but just remember that no matter what your mom and I love you."

They finally reached the house and Emerson ran up stairs after leaving her back pack on the bottom of the stairs. John couldn't help but smile as he picked it up and headed up to check on Kadence. He was surprised when the bed was empty.

"Kadence? Kadence sweet heart are you in here?" John said going into the bathroom but nothing.

Then he looked over at her side of the closest and some of her cloths were gone.

"Son of a bitch." John mumbled. He knew that Kadence was gone. He didn't know where she was at or where she was headed. "Kadence what the hell did you do?" He told himself when her heard Emerson yell for him.

"Where are you Kadence?" He thought to himself looking at a picture of the two of them together before leaving the room to see what his daughter wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me so thank you for you support!<strong>_

_**However please DO NOT go to other authors and write about my stories. There seems to have been a problem with this lately. If you love my stories that is awesome but please talk to me and the same goes for those of you who are not fans of my writing. YOU can ignore my stories and chose not to read them if you have something to say please don't hesitate to PM me. THANKS! Please be respectful of others and their work!**_

_**Again sorry for any mistakes in this chapter!**_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"So you haven't heard from her?" John said talking to Dean on the phone.

"Nope. But If I do I will tell her to call you. How's Emerson?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. Just scared I know she misses Kadence. It's been a week Ambrose. A week and all I've gotten are a few text messages telling me that she is fine and that she had to do this. What the hell does that mean."

"I don't know. Any idea where she went?" Dean asked the clearly upset man.

"I don't have a clue. I know she's not in Florida or North Carolina but by now she could be anywhere by now. I miss her and I just...I want her home Dean. This is where she belongs so please if you hear from her .."

"I'll let you know man. Just take care of Emerson." Dean stated as he hung the phone. He stood in the door way of his bed room staring at the woman laying in his bed.

He went and got a bottle of water along with some asprin. Walking slowly back into the room he sat down on the bed staring at the sleeping woman.

"Kadence Doll?"

"Dean?" She said faintly.

"Morning Sunshine." He teased. "Or should I say after noon."

"What the hell happened last night?" Kadence said slowly sitting up in bed.

"Before or after you start stripping or after?"

"What?"

"Kadence what the hell are you doing in Vegas and getting drunk like this? This ... this isn't you. Oh by the way nice tattoo."

"Dean I just ... I needed to get away and I don't have a tattoo?"

"Right. Here take this it will make you feel better. Your hang over will be a bitch."

"Thanks." She said.

"Kadence why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. Thanks for letting me stay here the past few days."

"Kadence I am here for you! You know that but you can't keep this up getting drunk every night and last night ... what would have happened if I didn't find you? This is dangerous."

Kadence looked down and noticed she was wearing one of Dean's shirts.

"Dean ... Did we ... did we have sex?"

"No we didn't. I like you Kadence but I would never take advantage of you like that. You are getting married in a few months to John who is worried out of his mind right now and I don't blame him. You just left. I know that you are grieving but Kadence why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away."

"Kadence you were banging on my door drunk off your ass ... talk to me please. It's been over a week and I've let this go on way to damn long so talk to me or I am going to call Cena and tell him where you are at."

Kadence stared at Dean a moment sitting you straighter in the bed.

"I went to see him."

"Who?"

"Trey."

"Kadence?"

"I had to I had to look in to the eyes of the man that took Emma away from me and from John."

"Kadence why did you go alone? You know that John would have went with you hell I would have went."

"I guess it was something that I had to do on my own. But it was a mistake Dean ... I don't know why I thought going to see him would change anything why it would make a difference. I thought it would help with the pain. It didn't ... it made it worse." Kadence said with tears.

** * Flash Back * **

_"He'll be out in a minute." The guard said. Kadence just nodded._

_When Trey came into view wearing that orange jump suit Kadence just stared at him as she picked up the phone and he did the same. It was like a scene out of a movie._

_"Hey Kadence. I knew you couldn't stay away."_

_"Shut your mouth. You are just gonna sit there and listen not talk." Kadence said. "You are a selfish son of bitch. I never want to see you again. You took something away from me some one that never had a chance because of you. You killed my baby. Emma Lynn Cena is gone because you had to what Trey? Win me over? That's the part I don't understand you say that you love me and always have been then you come to my home and attack me and you ... you KILLED my Baby. Trey that I will never forgive."_

_"Kadence I love you and we are meant to be together. I am sorry that you lost your baby. But that's not on me that on YOU. If you wouldn't have fought me then we wouldn't have fallen. Emma's Death is on you Kadence not me. But because Cena is a huge star I am the one rotting in this prison. All I ever did was love you and Emerson. But some how I ended up the bad guy. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"Your so full of it. I moved on I made a life for myself and you just couldn't handle that. I am getting married I have Emerson and I was pregnant. You just couldn't handle seeing me happy."_

_"I want you happy Kadence but with me. You and me we belong together. I told you that in college and I still believe that. You and Me Kadence."_

_"No I should have cut you out of my life a long time ago. I know that now and I regret ever forgiving you and letting you in to my life and Emerson's life. But you fooled me Trey. But we're done ... you are out of my life now. You killed my daughter and I will NEVER ... NEVER forgive you for that. So I hope you burn in hell for all the pain you cause me and my family." Kadence said._

_"Blame me all you want Kadence if that what gets you through the day but you know it wasn't my fault. It was yours if you wouldn't have fought me this wouldn't have happened. You had to be your stubborn self. The only peson to blame for all of this is you. I just wanted to talk to you and you fought me. You put me in here and you .. you killed your own baby! That's on you not me."_

_"If you ever ... and I do mean ever come near me or my family again I will kill you myself."_

_"Oh we'll see each other again .. this us isn't over."_

_" Go to hell!"_

*** End Flash Back * **

"Kadence why didn't you have John go?"

"I don't know I just needed to this on my own to see him. To tell him how I was feeling and then ,... he told me what I already new. Emma is gone because of me. He's right I killed Emma so I just hoped on a plane and came here. I don't know why I just wanted to forget the pain so I drank and drank some more and just let my self not feel anything."

"Kadence you know that this isn't your fault."

"Dean please ... I know it was a tragic accident and it took me awhile to just stop blaming myself but I just can't face John. I can't go back to that house and be with him to love him. How can he possible love me after this?"

"You know me I am not a fan of John Cena but he does love you and he is worried about. So Kadence you need to go home and be with John and Emerson."

"I know. I've been so selfish about this it's just ... hard."

"I can't even imagine how you must be feeling but I do know that Cena loves you and you need to go home for Emerson."

"Thank You Dean for everything you've done for me."

"Yeah well my bill is in the mail."

Kadence laughed but then stopped.

"Kadence it's fine you just laughed. We talked about that."

"I know! It's ok to move on and have a life."

"That's right." Dean said as he kissed her cheek. "So what are you going to do?"

"Take a shower and then go home and be a Mom to Emerson." Kadence said.

"Good answer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me so thank you for you support!<strong>_

_**Again sorry for any mistakes in this chapter!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

_"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say , Sunshine she's here, you can take a break , I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space , With the air, like I don't care baby by the way , Because I'm happy , Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof , Because I'm happy , Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy , Clap along if you know what happiness is to you , Because I'm happy , Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do , Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah, Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah, Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah, No offense to you, don't waste your time. Here's why , Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy"_

Kadence was in the kitchen singing and dancing while making breakfast. She took the Red eye from Vegas and wanted to surprise John and Emerson with Breakfast.

"Kadence?" John said coming into the kitchen.

"John!" Kadence said rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his.

"KC baby were did you go? I just ... "

"Shshsh all in good time. I am sorry I left but I am home now where I belong. I love you John." She said kissing him again.

"MOMMY!" Emerson said running into the kitchen and hugging Kadence.

"Hi my big girl." Kadence said bending down and pulling her 6 year old into a hug. "I missed you soooo much. I love you Emerson."

"I missed you too Mommy!"

"Were you a good girl?" Kadence asked as she handed Emerson a plate of food and then one to John.

"Yes Momma I was. I went to school even tho I was sad because you were gone." '

"I am glad you still went to school and I am sorry that I left. But I am back now ok baby?"

"You wont leave again?" Emerson said staring at her mom.

"No Emmy I wont not with out you." Kadence said kissing her daughters forehead.

John took Emerson to school while Kadence cleaned the kitchen and unpacked her things.

"Kadence we need to talk." John said coming into their bed room.

"I know. I just want to say that I am sorry for running off and not telling you where I was or what I was doing. I wasn't planning on being gone long. John I wasn't but I .. I went to see Trey."

"Kadence why?"

"Because I needed to face the man that took our baby way from us. Emma never had a chance at life at first I blamed myself , hell John I even blamed you."

"Me?" John said quietly.

"yes."

"I blamed myself too. I should have been here you were 8 months pregnant and I just left to go on the road. I should have had better security. I ... should..."

"John it's not your fault and it took me awhile to come to terms with it not being my fault either. There is still apart of me that thinks I could have done things differently. I know none of that will bring her back and I am sorry for that. But I also know that we still have Emerson and we still have each other. I ... I still have you right John?" Kadence said a little unsure.

"Of course KC I love you so much and it killed me when I didn't know where you were or what you were doing."

"I know and I am sorry but I guess it was something that I needed to do it was dumb I know but I just after I told Trey off ... I just got on a plane and left. I know that was wrong John I do but I guess ... I .. I just needed to get away and clear my head."

"Did you? Clear you head?" John asked her.

"Yes after a few hazy drunken nights I did. I know that I was being selfish but I didn't know how to process what had happened and I know leaving wasn't the best way to handle it but I am back and I am never leaving again. That is if you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you Kadence I've never not wanted you hear. I love you and we are still getting married and maybe we can talk about having another baby."

"John I am not ready for that yet but when I am ... when we are I will be more than willing to talk about it. But I would like to focus on our wedding. I love you John."

"I love you too Kadence." he said as he pulled her into him as they laid on the bed and began to make out. John tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head and when he began to kiss her neck.

"I missed you KC!"

"I missed you too." She told him as she kissed him again.

"Wait ... what the hell is that?" John said looking down at her ribs.

Kadence looked at him and bit her lip.

"Yeah I noticed it yesterday. I uh got a tattoo."

" I can see that. Why?"

"I don't know John I really don't."

John stared at it as he grazed his hand over the angle wings with the Word Emma underneath them.

"I get it. It's just your way of staying connected to Emma."

"Yeah I think so. I mean I just it's going to take time and I may never get over it but our lives can't stop either. We still have each other and we have Emerson and right now that is all I need. I love you John."

"I love you too KC." He said before he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

They morning John and Kadence spent some much needed alone time together not only did they reconnect physical but emotionally as well.

**That Evening** after Dinner they were all in the living room getting ready to watch a movie together.

"Mommy I missed you so much."

"Awe I missed you too."

"Do you have to go back to work?" Emerson asked curled on next to Kadence.

"Yeah I do sweety but I was thinking that you could come with us this time."

"Really Mommy?"

"Yes I don't want to be away from you for one minute. Besides Antanella is getting a much deserved vacation and it's your summer break soon." Kadence said.

"so I get to be with you and Daddy?"

"That's right princess."

"Sweet." Emerson said hugging Kadence and then John.

That night they all cuddled on the couch and watched "Enchanted."

"I love this" Kadence thought to herself she looked over at John and Emerson laughing at the screen. She was still devastated by the loss of their child but had learned that it was OK to live her life. Emma would always be in her heart but she needed to focus on what she did have in her life John and Emerson. Not to mention the Wedding to plan.

"Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness."_ Steve Maraboli

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me so thank you for you support!<strong>_

_**Again sorry for any mistakes in this chapter!**_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**6 Months Later**

"There you go Dean all taped up. Now don't do anything stupid out there." Kadence told him after she was done looking at his shoulder.

"Who me?"

"Look Emerson is ring side tonight with Antanella don't make her cry again get me Ambrose?" Kadence laughed checking his tape once again.

"Me Never you know me better than that." Dean said.

"Right just be careful would ya!" Kadence said.

"I will." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Mrs. Cena your needed ring side." A stage hand said coming into the room.

"Thanks." Kadence said with a smile.

"You know I will never get use to that." Dean laughed as they both walked out of the room.

"Get use to it Ambrose!" Kadence laughed as she headed towards the curtain.

Kadence and John got married 3 months ago in a nice quiet ceremony, John even took Kadence on a honeymoon to Cabo San Lucas Mexico it was a very intimate and passionate honey moon. There life was finally getting back to their normal , John and Kadence had never been closer and Emerson was a thriving first grader and loved traveling with her parents every chance she got. Tonight was no different she was sitting Ring side to watch the Night of Champions. John was facing Seth Rollins for the Title and Dean and Roman were facing the Usos for the Tag Titles.

By the time Kadence got to the curtain they were already bring back Curtis Axel.

"Hey Kadence." He said looking down at his knee.

"Hey Axel didn't I tell you to let me check that before you went out there?" Kadence said looking at him.

"I know ... but ..." he started to say.

"Yeah Yeah." Kadence grinned. "Get to the trainers room."

They two other medical assistants helped him back to the room.

"Hey there KC." John said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi John." She said turning around and giving him a quick kiss. "How was the Make A Wish appearance?"

"Amazing like always. Those kids and their parents such an inspiration and Emmy was so cute she talked to this little boy named Mason the whole time."

"She loves hanging out with her dad."

"Yeah heard he was a pretty awesome guy." John laughed.

"Well have a good match tonight and be careful."

"What me? I will be fine that little weeny wont know what hit him."

"Seth's a weeny now?"

"Hey Emerson's words not mine." John laughed.

He gave his wife a quick kiss before heading off to do an interview and Kadence went back to work. The show had started and Kadence was getting bits and pieces of it as the night went on in between her work. She did take a break long enough to watch Roman and Dean become the new Tag Team Champions. During the Diva's Match Brie took a hard hit to the mat and came back to get checked.

"How's the head?" Kadence asked.

"Hurts but I'm fine really?"

"Yeah?" Kadence said checking her eyes with the light. "Did Mark run all of the test yet?"

"Yes." Brie smiled.

"Well just rest a few more minutes alright." Kadence said when Nikki came busting in the room to check on her sister.

"See I told creative that a fatal four way was dumb. How is my sister?"

"She's got a hard head I think she will be fine." Kadence said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

When Kadence first came back to work it was still very awkward for her and Nikki to be around each other but one afternoon Kadence pulled her aside and they had a long heart to heart talk. Kadence had agreed that John had changed and didn't know why or how he changed but he was a husband and a father now. Nikki just said that it was all the things she ever wanted with him but never got and Kadence should consider herself lucky to have him. They weren't friends by any means but they were at least coworkers who were civil with each other.

The main event started with Emerson ring side watching her Dad and fight to keep his Championship he won the month before at Summer slam. As John countered out of the curb stomp he picked up Seth for the Attitude adjustment and the vintage five knuckle shuffle.

"Your Winner and still your WWE World Heavy Weight Champion John Cena."

There was of course cheers and boys for the champion but Kadence stood there and watched him celebrate in the ring however the next stole Kadence's heart. John went over to Emerson and pulled her over the barricade and held her up in the ring the crowd cheered. Emerson was so excited to share that with her dad. Kadence couldn't help but get a bit choked up over the moment.

"Mommy Mommy Did you see me?" Emerson said as she ran to Kadence and hugged her.

"I did! You were in the ring and everything." She said smiling down at the clearly happy girl.

"I know and Daddy is the champion still."

"Darn right I am was there ever any doubt?" John said with a chuckle.

"No I knew you would win Daddy." Emerson said with a huge smile.

Later that night they were on the bus heading to the next town for Raw. Emerson was finally sound asleep when Kadence and John were getting ready for bed.

"So that was a great match tonight." Kadence said getting into the bed.

"It was because I won." He laughed.

"Yeah that too. But I mean you and Rollins put on a good show."

"That too. You know I told Vince that after Hell in a Cell I wanted some time off."

"John why?"

"Well there is this movie that I was thinking about doing and well I don't want to be away from you and Emmy to much." John said pulling Kadence close to him and kissing her cheek.

"John I feel like there is something I need to tell you before you make any crazy rash decision about this."

"What? What is it?"

"John I'm pregnant." She told him.

"What?" KC baby really this isn't like ..."

"No John it's not like last time. I know a few months ago we thought I was and we were disappointed but this time it's true." Kadence said with a smile. "I'm pregnant about 6 weeks."

"OH KC Baby why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I kept trying to find the right way to tell you but then I realized it didn't realize how I told you this ... this is something that we both wanted."

"Yes KC honey it is. Look I know we've had this conversation before but nothing and no one will ever replace Emma but having another baby is good. We are still OK with this right?"

"Yes. I will admit when the doctor told me for sure I was a little scared well more like freaked out to be honest. I don't want to forget Emma and I just felt that this made a bad person I mean if I was happy. But I am OK now I know that nothing will replace her and this baby will have their own identity. I love you John and I want this life with you."

"I love you to KC and we are so having another baby."

"We are Champ!" Kadence said as John pressed his lips to her for a sweet soft kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your reviews and comments.<strong>_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! **_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**8 Months Later:**

"John's on his way right?" Kadence said laying on the OR table.

"Yes. He's landed and he is hauling ass to get here." Harmony told her sister.

"Right."

"Mrs. Cena I need you to relax OK?" the nurse said.

"I know it's jut he can't miss this. My husband he's on his way ... can we wait please?"

"Kadence we talked about this we really can't wait much longer."

Kadence was holding in tears. The last 8 months had been the best of their lives. John and Kadence were happily married and living their life. John recently lost the title to Roman Reigns which set up a good feud with all three former members of the Shield. John was taking sometime off to spend with Kadence and the new baby. However Kadence went into labor a few weeks early and John was gone doing charity work for the WWE. He promised he wouldn't miss the birth of the second child but it wasn't looking good.

"I'm sorry Kadence we can't wait for your husband. I need to deliver the baby." The Doctor told her.

"Kadence?" A voice said.

"John!" Kadence said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"I made KC!"

"Better late than never." She said holding in her tears.

With in a half an hour crying filled the room.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" the doctor said.

"She's beautiful KC!" John said still holding her hand and he kissed her lips softly.

"She's OK? The baby is OK?"

"She's perfect." The nurse said motioning for John to walk over. He took many pictures as they put a matching pink bracelet on John and Kadence.

"Does baby Cena have a name."

"Ella May Cena." John said with a smile.

**A few hours later:**

"She's perfect isn't she." Kadence said holding their daughter in her arms.

"She is just like her mother and her sister."

"So umm when can we try for a boy?" John said with a smile looking down at his daughter.

"When she's out of diapers?" Kadence winked.

"Mommy Daddy!" Emerson said coming into the room. "Is that my sister?"

"Yes this is your little sister." John said picking up Emerson so she could get a better look at the baby.

"Ella is so small." Emerson smiled.

"She is you were that small once." John said with a smiled. "I like your shirt."

"Yep I am the big sister!" Emerson said proudly showing off her shirt.

A few days later:

Many people called and stopped by to see Kadence and the baby. John was in the nursery rocking Ella and singing to her.

_"Isn't she lovely , Isn't she wonderful , Isn't she precious Less than one minute old , I never thought through love we'd be , Making one as lovely as she , But isn't she lovely made from love! Isn't she pretty , Truly the angel's best , Boy, I'm so happy , We have been heaven blessed , I can't believe what God has done , Through us he's given life to one , But isn't she lovely made from love."_ John sang softly. "I love you Ella. I never new how much I wanted kids until your sister and your mom came into my life. I was a man who never wanted to get married again or have kids and now I have a hot wife and two beautiful daughters. I am a lucky man."

"Not as lucky as we are." Kadence said in the door way.

"I thought you were in the shower?" John asked.

"I was." Kadence smiled as she walked into the room.

"How ... How long were you standing there?"

"Isn't she lovely , Isn't she wonderful , Isn't she precious , Less than one minute old , I never thought through love we'd be , Making one as lovely as she , But isn't she lovely made from love." Kadence sang. " She is isn't she. John I love you and you know I never thought that we would ever get here. You mean and two girl later here we are."

"Me either. I never thought a one night stand in Florida would lead to all of this."

"Ha Ha. Well I am glad it did. I know things aren't perfect and they wont be but you know I wouldn't want to take this journey with anyone else." Kadence said as they were looking at the baby.

"Not even Ambrose."

"John Cena!" Kadence said with a laugh as she hit his shoulder.

"Hey now my daughter is sleeping."

"You know Ambrose and I are just friends."

"I know but I am not gonna lie it still bugs me he's seen you naked." John said.

"Well don't worry stud you are the only one who see's me naked now."

"Good! Kadence I love you and our daughters more than anything and I will try my damnedest for the rest of my life to prove to you and these girls just how much."

"We love you too John and we are the lucky ones. I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. John Cena." He said as he kissed her softly.

John and Kadence came a long way from that night in that Florida hotel room and even if it wasn't an easy road they found each other and fell in love. They were now a happily married couple with two daughters. No one knows what their future holds but as long as they are together they new they can get through it together.

_"I can't believe what God has done , Through us he's given life to one , But isn't she lovely made from love."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU so much for your comments and reviews on this story.<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story._**

**_I know the ending seems rushed but I was honestly running out of ideas and I am currently working on two others. But thank you so much for your interest and I may do a squeal when the ideas for these characters start to flow again._**

**_AGAIN THANK YOU!_**


End file.
